Une punition inattendue
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie et Lauryn, ne peuvent se supporter, depuis qu'elles se connaissent, et plutôt que de s'ignorer, elles se livrent une véritable bataille. Seulement, après un nouvel incident, le proviseur décide de les punir. Elles vont devoir apprendre à vivre da
1. Prologue

**Blabla de moi** : Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur cet univers ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pensez à lire mes notes en bas de ce chapitre, elles sont importantes ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Merci à **chris87** d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.

**Dernier point** : Pour ceux qui ont ma page facebook, vous aurez noté que j'ai ouvert un album photo pour cette story également. Aussi pour mieux vous représenter les personnages secondaires, j'ai mis des photos à peu près correspondantes. Aussi Ashley ressemble beaucoup à **Jennifer Stone** (qui interprète _Harper_ dans Les sorciers de Waverly Place), Lauryn quant à elle a plus le visage de **Chelsea** **Staub** (_Stella_ dans la série JONAS) et voilà. Maintenant place au prologue !

**Prologue !**

« - **D**ebout Mitchie, tu vas être en retard, cria la mère de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle avait veillé tard pour faire son projet du cours de civilisation, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'on le lui avait donné et avait du mal à sortir de son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever. Elle se prépara, prit son sac, qu'elle avait fait la veille et descendit s'asseoir à table, tout en saluant sa mère. Elle mangea sans appétit, et écouta Connie lui demander de passer à son travail, après ses devoirs, pour l'aider.

« - Aucun problème. J'ai presque fini ma maquette sur la guerre de Sécession. J'ai juste à vérifier deux trois trucs et à moins que les profs nous chargent encore de travail, je devrais être là pour dix-huit heures, comme chaque jour.

« - Merci ma puce. Je sais bien que tu ne devrais pas m'aider mais avec le renvoi de Jodie…

« - Je sais maman. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien être ton employée. J'ai l'impression de me sentir plus proche de toi comme ça.

Sa mère ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec amour. En effet, depuis que John, son mari, était mort dans un accident de voiture, Mitchie avait souvent besoin d'être avec elle. Elle s'en était aperçue et bien que ça la touche, elle savait que la jeune femme devait aussi profiter de sa vie d'ado. Elle refusait cependant d'aller voir un psy, traitant ces professionnels de fous qui profitent simplement du mal-être des gens pour se remplir les poches. Se souvenant de la dispute qu'elles avaient eue à ce sujet, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ça semblait loin à présent. Déjà deux ans, qu'elle élevait sa fille seule, l'entourant d'amour et la protégeant au maximum, tout en essayant de la laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Mitchie se leva et embrassa sa mère, sans oublier de la complimenter sur le repas, avant de sortir en courant, pour ne pas rater le bus scolaire. Elle retrouva Sierra, sa meilleure amie à l'arrêt, le nez plongé dans un livre de mandarin. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sourit et la salua. C'était sa seule véritable amie, celle qui la connaissait le mieux et elle la considérait souvent comme sa sœur. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors de l'arrivée de Sierra, six ans auparavant. Le professeur l'avait placé à côté d'elle et à la récréation, elles étaient devenues amies. Sierra lui avait raconté que sa mère était Chinoise, d'ou son engouement pour ce pays et le fait qu'elle souhaiterait y vivre plus tard. Ça avait peiné la jeune fille à l'époque, songeant qu'elle ne verrait pas son amie longtemps, mais elle avait vite oublié ce détail et elles étaient devenues rapidement très proche. Aussi lorsque John avait été renversé, c'était sur son épaule qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait refusé de montrer la peine qu'elle avait à sa mère, celle-ci avait été assez accablée par la sienne, elle n'avait pas voulut être un fardeau pour elle.

« - Hey, ça va Mitchou ?

« - Ouais. Je pensais juste à… A la mort de mon père, dit-elle tristement. Et aussi à notre rencontre.

« - Inoubliable ! Je me souviens m'être posée des questions à ton sujet lorsque je t'ai vu tailler ton crayon, le réduisant à un morceau de bois de trois centimètres, avant de vider le contenu de ton taille-crayon dans la capuche de Lauryn.

« - Ouais, mais la tête qu'elle a fait quand une pluie de copeau lui est tombée sur la tête valait tout l'or du monde, se rappela-t-elle en riant.

Elles rirent quelques minutes, et le bus arriva. Sierra rangea son livre et elles montèrent. « En route pour le collège, soupira Mitchie. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle allait enfin embrasser le garçon qui lui plaisait tant, un drôle de bruit les dérangea. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, elle sortit de son lit, furieuse et entra dans la chambre de son frère, sans frapper. Il était assis sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et observait sa sœur. Elle avait une nuisette rose en coton, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou et ses cheveux blonds, habituellement coiffés impeccablement, étaient en désordre.<p>

« - Je peux savoir _pourquoi_, tu joues de la guitare à sept heures du matin, grogna-t-elle. Le respect du sommeil des autres, ça ne te dit rien ?

« - Peut-être que si _mademoiselle_ n'avait pas discuté jusqu'à deux heures du matin avec sa meilleure amie, elle aurait entendue que maman l'appelle depuis dix minutes ! J'ai simplement voulu donner un coup de main. Quoi de plus naturel ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives en retard, sinon ça va nuire à ma réputation d'enfant modèle.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa chambre, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était affreusement mal coiffée. Grognant, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain personnelle et prit une bonne douche en songeant à son rêve. Elle aurait préféré qu'il dure deux minutes de plus. Soupirant, elle sortit de l'eau, s'habilla d'un pantalon blanc, d'un top de la même couleur et prit sa veste rose. Elle descendit et salua ses parents, qui ne lui répondirent pas, trop occupés avec leurs téléphones portables et déjeuna rapidement. Aidan, lui demanda :

« - Monsieur et madame Doeuf ont un fils, comment il s'appelle ?

Soupirant, elle leva les yeux au ciel et posant son menton sur sa main, observant le jardin, rêveuse. Elle aurait aimé avoir des parents moins pendu au téléphone et une sœur. Jetant, un regard à son petit frère, qui lui répétait sa question pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, elle soupira. « Une gentille petite sœur avec des couettes blondes et qui jouerait avec ses barbies, pensa-t-elle. »

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de partir, Aidan lui dit qu'il s'appelait John. Elle acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait puis prit le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle fronça les sourcils. « Il s'appelle John, se répéta-t-elle. Mais qui donc ? » Puis, se souvenant de la devinette, elle comprit et sourit. « John Doeuf ! Fallait savoir, songea-t-elle. » Elle souffla en pensant à son grand frère. Il était au lycée, en première et commençait une heure plus tard qu'elle. Elle l'enviait, de pouvoir dormir plus chaque jour, inconsciente du fait qu'il avait plus de travail qu'elle. Sa meilleure amie arriva, et elle la salua.

« - Alors, dis-moi, comment il était ton frère ce matin ?

« - Casse-pied ! Il m'a réveillé avec un accord de guitare qui aurait rendu Mike Jagger sourd, déclara-t-elle.

« - Ce genre de détail je m'en moque, il joue de la guitare comme un Dieu ! Non, je te parle de ses fringues !

« - Tu sais Ashley, je ne comprends pas l'engouement que tu as pour lui, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais il avait un jean bleu délavé et un tee-shirt noir… Et des baskets, je crois. En même temps, observer comment s'habille mon frère, n'est pas ce que je préfère faire.

« - T'as de la chance ! Tu peux le voir tôt le matin et même entrain de dormir. Je donnerais cher pour être à ta place.

« - Mouais, tu oublies Aidan, toi.

« - Je m'en moque de lui, tu le bâillonnes et tu l'enfermes dans un placard, déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que Shane arrête de me voir comme une gamine et qu'il me regarde comme la femme que je suis, soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

« - Sûrement autant que moi, pour que Nate me remarque.

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent, avant de se lever pour monter dans le bus. Comme chaque matin, son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme qu'elle détestait et elle grimaça. Passant près d'elle, elle dit :

« - Certaines personnes devraient être interdites de monter si elles ne se sont pas lavées.

« - Alors descends ! Non parce que vu la dose de parfum que tu mets… Je paris que c'est pour cacher, le fait que t'as plus d'eau chez toi, demanda Mitchie en se retournant un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Le jour où je n'aurais plus d'eau chez moi n'est pas près d'arriver ! Par contre j'aimerais savoir, si tu te roules dans la farine le matin pour en avoir autant dans les cheveux ?

« - Mais tu es en forme dis donc ? T'as pris tes médicaments ce matin ? Prions pour qu'ils déclenchent enfin le mode de fonctionnement de ton cerveau. A moins que tu aimes la lettre D !

Lauryn grogna. Mitchie venait de gagner la première manche de la journée. Elle avait détesté la jeune femme dès qu'elle l'avait vu arriver, le premier jour de secondaire. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle était entrain de parler du dessin animé du matin, quand Mitchie était arrivée sur les épaules de son père en riant. Un rire joyeux, dont elle se souvenait encore. Il avait déposé sa fille au sol et lui avait embrassé le front en lui demandant d'être sage. Elle avait acquiescé sérieusement et il lui avait fait une grimace pour la faire rire. Il s'était relevé et après avoir embrassé sa femme, il était parti, laissant la mère prendre le relais. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentit, elle lui avait fait un câlin, lui répétant d'être gentille et quand la maîtresse l'avait appelé, Lauryn avait vu l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de la mère. Elle avait aussitôt cherché sa propre mère autour d'elle, mais celle-ci était partit, la laissant seule avec leur chauffeur, sans même lui dire au revoir. Depuis ce jour, elle jalousait l'amour que Mitchie recevait de ses parents.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Le prologue est un peu court, mais je l'aime bien comme ça !<p>

Bon l'idée de cette fic est tirée d'un téléfilm, donc ne vous étonnez pas, si vous reconnaissez l'idée générale !

**Autre chose**, comme je l'ai dit dans le disclaimer, cette fic est en deux parties. La première raconte comment, Mitchie et Shane se sont connus et la deuxième sera centrée sur leur été au camp de l'oncle de Shane !

Enfin **dernier point**, je sais qu'ils sont censés avoir un style assez rock, avec slim et tout, mais je suis partie du principe que Mitchie n'ayant que quatorze ans, alors que Shane en a dix-sept, les slims ne sont pas encore sur le marché de la mode ! Et donc pour son style vestimentaire, je me suis inspirée de celui qu'ont les Jonas Brothers durant leur premier album (vendu exclusivement aux USA, les veinards ^^)

Voilà, j'ai fini mes petites informations, donc bas, j'espère que vous avez aimés et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Autre chose, récemment j'ai appris que le niveau collège français et celui américain n'est pas totalement pareil. Aux USA, le niveau collège équivaut chez nous à la fac ou à l'université. Je ne sais plus trop, mais bon pour cette fic le collège, c'est le modèle français ! Merci de votre compréhension (Genre comment ça donne d'un coup mdr)


	2. L'erreur de trop !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre deux avec en invité spécial, Shane et Jason. Pour Nate, faudra encore attendre ceci dit lol. Merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **19-April** (Salut toi. Tu étais pressée de voir Shane ? Le voilà mdr. Mais il n'a qu'un petit rôle pour le moment, on parlera plus de lui dans le chapitre qui sera centré sur l'échange. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **amy-chan** (Salut miss. Et oui une nouvelle histoire, enfin deux puisque j'ai posté le prologue tout à l'heure de Rencontre sous la pluie (passage publicitaire mdr) Ouais Harper et Stella contre Mitchie et Sierra. Le match va être sympa comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre mdr. Pour le père de Mitchie, désolée, mais j'ai besoin de cette info donc… Bisous. PS : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer lors du chapitre bonus (même si ça me flatte mdr)), **SubaruShiro** (Salut miss. Euh ouais en effet va falloir que je résume… Quoique les chapitres sont cours contrairement à certaines autres. **Chris87** peut certifier lol. _See ya later_.), et **fabien** (Salut. Euh ouais, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose. Mais je suis ravie que le prologue t'ait plus. La suite, c'est maintenant. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je ne parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87** (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) et je l'en remercie toujours autant (Surtout qu'elle enlève un tas de fautes lol)

Je dédie ce chapitre à **lady anahi** pour sa reviews à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre sur « Réapprendre à te connaître ».

**L'erreur de trop !**

**Q**uelques jours plus tard, Mitchie prit son projet de Civilisation et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait hâte d'être en cours pour être débarrassée de sa maquette. Elle avait aimé travailler dessus mais ce projet lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. « Si tu étais moins pointilleuse aussi, se moqua sa conscience. » Elle sourit et termina son repas, embrassa sa mère avant de sortir, son sac sur le dos et son devoir sur le bras. Elle se rendit doucement à l'arrêt de bus et monta de justesse. S'asseyant à côté de Sierra, elles discutèrent de leur soirée respective, puis enchaînèrent sur la journée de cours. L'une comme l'autre, étaient pressées de rendre ce travail. Aussi lorsque Lauryn et ses amies se moquèrent d'elles, les deux filles n'y prirent pas garde, préférant vérifier les derniers détails de leur production. Quand le bus les déposa au collège, elles sortirent et rejoignirent leurs casiers. Elles y déposèrent leurs affaires, et allèrent en civilisation, ravie que ce soit le premier cours de la journée. L'une comme l'autre, ne se voyaient pas transporter leur projet toute la journée. Assise à leur place, l'objet devant eux, elles attendirent le début du cours.

Huit heures sonna enfin et le professeur entra. Chaque élève devait faire un petit exposé sur son travail. Lorsque le tour de Mitchie arriva, elle souffla un bon coup et prenant sa maquette, alla au bureau. Elle avait toujours été timide et détestait parler devant plusieurs personnes, surtout si les personnes en question pouvaient la juger. Seulement, cette fois fit exception. Elle avait répété son texte depuis plusieurs semaines et sa reproduction de la bataille de Saint Petersburg était très réaliste. Elle avait passé des heures dans les magasins de jouets, à chercher des soldats de cette époque, à les placer comme sur les photos qu'elle avait trouvées sur Internet et ses bâtiments tous créés avec des allumettes, étaient à la bonne place. Elle expliqua donc pourquoi elle avait choisi cette bataille en particulier, ainsi que les matériaux utilisés et fit un résumé de la bataille ainsi que son dénouement. A la fin de son discours, le professeur applaudit, la félicitant pour son travail. Elle lui sourit timidement, récupéra ses fiches, et retourna à sa place. La suivante à passer, fut Lauryn. Celle-ci, bien que beaucoup moins confiante sur son travail que sa rivale, se plaça au bureau la tête haute. Depuis toujours elle était la fille la plus populaire et savait captiver l'attention de ses camarades. Seulement voilà, n'ayant pas prit le temps de travailler sa maquette, elle avait dû courir dans un magasin spécialisé, et en acheter une à monter. Elle n'avait donc pas un exposé aussi pertinent et travaillé que Mitchie mais espérait néanmoins avoir une note similaire. Malheureusement, le professeur étant passionné de cette époque en particulier, connaissait la plupart des maquettes commercialisées et reconnut rapidement l'objet. Il attendit que la jeune femme termine son discours, puis nota simplement son travail écrit. Elle cria à l'injustice, seulement lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer qu'elle devrait utiliser sa passion pour les beaux discours dans son travail scolaire, plutôt que dans le shopping, elle se tut.

Le cours se termina rapidement et ce ne fut que dans le couloir, qu'elle recommença à pester contre le professeur. Mitchie et Sierra passèrent à ce moment-là, inconscientes du drame qu'elle vivait. Décidée à passer ses nerfs quelque part, elle déclencha une joute verbale contre son ennemie de toujours, critiquant son style vestimentaire qui n'était pas recherché et encore moins à la mode. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement traîner au centre commercial et n'en avait de toute façon pas le temps. Seulement, elle en eut vite assez des remarques acides sur ses vêtements et se tourna d'un bond, lorsque Lauryn lui proposa de lui donner quelques cours gratuits, afin de ne pas la ruiner, vu que ses parents n'avaient à priori pas les moyens de lui acheter des vêtements décents.

« - Tu sais Gray, je n'ai peut-être pas de vêtements à la mode qui te conviennent, mais je m'en moque ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de ressembler à ces barbies, qu'on achète dans le commerce et qui vante la beauté physique au détriment du reste !

« - Ne rêve pas, de toute façon, même avec trois mois passés dans des magasins de vêtements digne de ce nom, tu serais incapable de ressembler à quelque chose.

« - Ah ça… Chacun ses talents. Continue donc à faire du shopping et à acheter des maquettes que d'autre ont faits. ça me facilite le travail ! T'écraser en cours, est de plus en plus facile.

Piquée au vif, Lauryn partit le regard noir. Ce n'était que la première manche de la journée. Elle aurait le temps de se rattraper et de gagner la bataille, d'ici la fin des cours. Seulement, comment faire pour se venger, une bonne fois pour toute ? Il était vrai que sa rivale avait souvent de meilleures notes qu'elle en cours et ça avait le don de l'énerver, mais elle détestait l'école et y venait simplement parce qu'elle était obligée. De toute façon, à ses yeux, on apprenait plus de la vie en traînant dans les centres commerciaux, qu'en venant en cours apprendre le nom des généraux de guerre. Dire qu'elle avait hâte d'être au lycée était un euphémisme. Les journées seraient plus longues, mais il y avait un aspect peu négligeable : Nate Davis ! Le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle en était tombée amoureuse la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Seulement il la considérait comme une enfant. A l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas gênée. Elle n'avait que sept ans et jouait encore avec ses barbies, mais à présent elle était devenue une femme. Elle avait quatorze ans et bien qu'il ait trois ans de plus, elle n'était plus une enfant. Soupirant, elle s'assit à la table de la cafétéria. A trois tables devant elle, Mitchie souriait d'avoir la meilleure note et le bonheur lui allait trop bien. Du moins, au goût de Lauryn qui cherchait un moyen de se venger. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de valable.

La journée passa vite et elle rentra chez elle, le cerveau en ébullition. Elle avait l'esprit vide pour venger son honneur. « Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est quelqu'un qui a de la suite dans les idées et qui la déteste ! Seulement, Ashley n'a pas plus d'idée que moi ! Au contraire, elle ne pense qu'à mon frère, songea-t-elle avant de sourire. » Elle venait de trouver la personne qui lui fallait. Déposant son sac dans sa chambre, elle frappa, une fois n'est pas coutume, à la porte de son frère. Elle savait qu'il répétait avec ses deux amis, Nate et Jason et c'est cette raison plus qu'une autre, qui la poussa à les interrompre. Son frère arrêta de jouer et vint ouvrir la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Dans un premier temps, entrer, dit-elle en le poussant pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Tu te souviens que tu m'as réveillé, en jouant de la guitare comme un amateur ? Salut les garçons, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

« - Tu te souviens que tu as gloussé comme une dinde jusque deux heures du matin, la veille, rétorqua tranquillement son frère en la poussant pour reprendre sa place.

Elle balaya son argument d'un geste de la main, et sortit sa carte.

« - Tu sais qu'Ashley, ma meilleure amie, aimerait beaucoup venir te réveiller un matin, commença-t-elle doucement.

Son frère eut la réaction qu'elle attendait. Il se tendit, en écarquillant les yeux. Dire qu'il détestait cette fille était un euphémisme. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les filles superficielles et elle en avait à revendre. Aussi l'imaginer débarquant dans sa chambre pour le réveiller, lui donna froid dans le dos. Les deux garçons rirent de la grimace qu'il fit.

« - Que veux-tu, répéta-t-il.

« - Que tu m'aides. En échange, je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle ne t'approche pas trop. Vois-tu il y a une fille, reprit-elle une fois qu'il eut acquiescé, dans ma classe qui prend un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser. L'ennui, c'est que cette peste, en plus d'avoir de la répartie, à une fâcheuse tendance à être meilleure que moi en cours ! Elle a passé son temps à m'humilier toute la journée, sous prétexte que sa réplique de la bataille de Peterburg, ou un nom du genre, en allumette avait remporté la meilleure note !

« - La bataille de Saint Petersburg, la reprit-il machinalement.

« - Peu importe, soupira-t-elle. Le fait est que j'aimerais lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, pour lui prouver que la vie ce n'est pas juste des livres à lire. Et c'est _là_ que tu interviens, en me fournissant l'idée du siècle. Vu que tu adores me faire des coups bas, tu devrais trouver l'idée, avec un grand I !

« - Si elle est si fière de sa maquette, détruis-là, suggéra Jason. Harpie comme t'es, ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps !

« - Sauf si elle se casse un ongle, rit Shane. Tu sais, si tu travaillais, le problème serait réglé.

« - Jason ? T'es un génie ! Je t'échange contre Shane. Il est nul comme frère, mais pas toi.

Sur ces mots, elle lui fit la bise et sortit après avoir souri une dernière fois aux garçons. Elle aurait préféré ne sourire qu'à Nate, mais si elle voulait éviter un sermon de son frère, il fallait qu'elle agisse discrètement. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois, ou après un simple sourire, il était venu la voir, la priant d'oublier l'existence de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec lui et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle en avait déduit que c'était juste son instinct de frère qui se manifestait. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie, la prévenant de son plan. Elle oublia, exprès, de mentionner de qui il venait, puis commença ses devoirs. Seulement, ceux-ci l'ennuyèrent vite et fermant ses cahiers, elle alluma la télé. De toute façon, tant que son frère répéterait sa musique, elle ne pourrait pas travailler. La télé l'ennuya également et elle l'éteignit avant de s'allonger et fermer les yeux, en s'imaginant seule avec Nate. Dans son rêve, ils sortiraient ensemble et son frère en serait ravi, au lieu d'être contre l'idée. Elle ne put aller plus loin, Aidan venant d'arriver avec une nouvelle blague.

« - Toc, toc.

« - Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

« - C'est Ada !

« - Ada quoi ?

« - Ada Corr !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira et le mit hors de sa chambre pour travailler un peu. Elle devait encore lire le roman d'Ernest Hemingway, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle aurait préféré aller faire du shoping avec Ashley, Sandy et les autres. « C'est pas juste, pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être comme Ashley ! Fille unique ! Ou même Mitchie Torrès… ! Faut vraiment être désespérée pour en venir à vouloir être comme elle ! » Elle décida de commander un repas chez le traiteur et alla déranger son frère quelques secondes, pour savoir s'il était partant. Il acquiesça et invita ses deux amis. Malheureusement, ils avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais se promirent de manger ensemble rapidement. Leurs parents n'étant pas là de la soirée, elle appela le service que sa mère appréciait et commanda un repas pour deux personnes plus une demi-portion. Aidan n'ayant que six ans, il ne mangeait pas encore beaucoup. La femme prit la commande, puis s'assura de l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira et s'assit au comptoir, en buvant un grand verre de jus de fruit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons partirent. Shane les accompagna jusqu'à leurs voitures. Au moment où il ferma la grille de la propriété, une voiture du service traiteur, se gara devant. Intrigué, il clôtura la grande porte et ouvrit la petite, pour les personnes à pied.

« - Bonsoir, je suis bien chez monsieur et madame Gray, demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux pétillants.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, se demandant si elle n'était pas un peu jeune pour travailler. Seulement, avec son béret bordeaux, sa veste de la même couleur et la noirceur du soir, il avait beaucoup de mal à deviner son âge.

« - T'es pas un peu jeune pour travailler ?

« - Tout dépend du comparatif, répondit-elle en souriant. En Afrique, certains enfants commencent à travailler à six ans, alors qu'en Amérique, certains adultes n'ont toujours rien fait de leurs mains, à cinquante ans ! J'imagine que quelque part ce doit être équitable, mais je n'ai pas encore réellement trouvé où, rit-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement après une légère pause. Excusez-moi, mais je dois livrer le repas chaud si je veux être payée donc, je voudrais juste savoir si je suis à la bonne adresse.

« - Euh oui, bien sûr. C'est la bonne adresse ! Suis-moi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle acquiesça et entra à sa suite, dans la grande demeure. Elle se stoppa dans l'entrée, observant la décoration. « Un peu bourge mais je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose venant de la maison de Lauryn. Enfin, au moins, j'aurais vu le frère en question, dont parle Ashley sans cesse. Elle a bon goût. Il est plutôt mignon pour un lycéen ! » Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, pétillants de malice, lui tira la jambe de son pantalon.

« - Toc, toc !

« - Qui est là, demanda-t-elle en souriant tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« - Camille !

« - Camille comment, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Camille Onnette ! Camionnette !

Il rit et elle l'imita. Elle le félicita de sa trouvaille et levant les yeux, elle nota que le jeune homme les observait amusé. Se remettant sur ses jambes, elle lui tendit la commande et il la paya. Au moment où elle allait lui souhaiter bon appétit, Lauryn entra.

« - Je le crois pas ! Mitchie Torrès ? Alors là, c'est trop fort ! T'es obligée de travailler pour payer tes études ?

« - Non. C'est juste que le livreur a eu trop peur de te voir sans maquillage. Tu comprends, il n'avait pas envie de faire des cauchemars, j'ai donc apporté la commande.

« - Il ne veut pas faire de cauchemars et il travaille avec toi ? Alors que tu t'habilles comme Arlequin ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là !

« - Laisse-moi le rôle de l'hôpital ! Au fait, tu as finis le chapitre six, j'imagine, demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme, bon appétit et merci encore d'avoir fait appel à notre service. Bonne soirée !

Elle sourit aux deux garçons et partit rejoindre son chauffeur. Chad avait seize ans, depuis trois semaines et était ravi d'emmener Mitchie faire ses livraisons. Ils rentrèrent à l'entreprise de sa mère et elle le remercia. Donnant l'argent à la patronne, elle enleva la tenue de livreur et reprenant son tablier, termina le nettoyage. C'était la dernière commande de la soirée. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle repensa au jeune homme. Elle ne connaissait pas son prénom, mais il lui suffirait d'écouter Ashley durant deux minutes pour combler cette lacune. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux chocolat. Souriant comme une bienheureuse, elle termina de laver le sol et prévint sa mère que c'était propre. Connie termina la caisse et elles rentrèrent.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le fils de leur voisin sortait la poubelle.

« - Bonsoir Jason, bonne journée, interrogea sa mère.

« - Bien et vous ? Ce n'est pas Mitchie que j'ai vu chez Shane tout à l'heure ?

« - Chez qui, demanda-t-elle.

« - Shane Gray, mais tu connais peut-être sa sœur, Lauryn ?

« - Ah oui, en effet, je connais _malheureusement_ mieux sa sœur. Je vais terminer mes devoirs. Bonne soirée grand frère !

Sur ces mots, elle entra laissant sa mère discuter quelques instants avec son voisin. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle s'était mise à la guitare. Il avait passé tout un été à lui donner des cours et à présent, elle jouait comme une pro selon lui. Souriant, elle mit un peu de musique et termina le devoir d'anglais. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle repensa à l'influence qu'avait eue son voisin sur sa vie. Avant, elle n'avait été qu'une jeune fille timide et effacée, mais lorsque son père était mort, il l'avait découvert, pleurant dans son jardin, dans un coin et l'avait consolé, alors que ses parents emménageaient. Il avait appris sa douleur et l'avait réconforté avec quelques blagues de son cru, puis ils avaient discuté. Il avait ri lorsqu'il s'était aperçut qu'elle rougissait beaucoup et lui avait demandé le genre de musique qu'elle écoutait. Les joues rouges, elle lui avait sortit quelques albums de Céline Dion, de Whitney Houston, ou encore de TJ Tyler. Il avait secoué la tête, devant son manque _évident_ de culture musicale, et lui avait prêté quelques albums de pop, au début, puis de rock par la suite. Ils étaient devenus complices et il lui avait donné quelques idées pour se venger d'une fille qui lui menait la vie dure au collège et se régalait des récits qu'elle lui racontait. Il avait toujours beaucoup rit de la manière dont elle répondait et retournait la situation à son avantage. Il était devenu, pour elle, le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et joua quelques accords d'une certaine manière. Il lui répondit peu après avec la même série d'accord, puis lui fit signe de descendre au jardin. Elle acquiesça simplement et deux minutes plus tard, ils se racontaient sa journée. Il lui demanda le nom de la fille qu'elle semblait détester mais une fois de plus, elle esquiva la question.

« - Je rêve ou tu refuses de me dire son identité ?

« - Pourquoi, il t'intéresse autant ? Tu comptes aller lui casser la figure, pour jouer le rôle du grand frère ?

« - Et pourquoi pas ? T'es ce qui ressemble le plus à une petite sœur pour moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Merci pour la soirée grand frère !

« - Aucun problème petite sœur. A charge de revanche !

Ils rirent, puis elle rentra chez elle, pour se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait appris. Ainsi Jason connaissait Shane. « Shane… C'est un prénom qui lui va bien. Je me demande s'il fait de la musique aussi ? Faudra que je questionne Jay là-dessus, songea-t-elle avant de s'endormir. »

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure et se prépara. Sierra et elle, avaient prévue d'aller se balader après les cours, Connie n'ayant pas besoin d'elle. Elle descendit rapidement se restaurer, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se demanda un instant si ce Shane était comme Lauryn. « Après tout, les chiens ne font pas de chats, se dit-elle. » Néanmoins, elle regarda sa mère.

« - Monsieur et madame Onnette ont une fille, comment l'appelle-t-elle ?

Connie la regarda intriguée, puis commença à chercher avant de donner sa langue au chat. Lorsque sa fille lui donna la réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« - C'est le fils d'un client qui me l'a fait hier !

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa, lui souhaita une bonne journée, puis partit en cours. A l'arrêt, elle fut surprise d'être là avant Sierra. Celle-ci la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et elles discutèrent de leur sorties d'après cours. Trois arrêts plus tard, Lauryn monta et elle sourit à son amie, ne faisant aucune remarque à sa rivale. Celle-ci sourit. Peut-être allait-elle avoir une journée de repos ? Elle la connaissait cependant assez, pour savoir que c'était impossible, mais elle l'espérait tout de même.

Quand le bus s'arrêta, elles descendirent et traînèrent quelques minutes au soleil avant d'entrer doucement dans le bâtiment. Elles déposèrent leurs affaires à leur casier, puis entrèrent toutes joyeuses en cours d'histoire. Le prof les suivit et ferma la porte, quand sonna l'heure. Il commença le cours, quand il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Haussant les siens, Mitchie suivit son regard et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Sa maquette, qu'elle avait mis plusieurs semaines à faire, était complètement détruite. Le professeur interrogea les élèves pour connaître le responsable de ce travail, mais personne ne se dénonça. Il soupira et secouant la tête, s'excusa auprès de son élève. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir la ramener chez elle, mais elle connaissait la responsable, et décida de se venger. Elle avait réduit quelque chose qui faisait sa fierté, aussi ferait-elle pareille. Il lui restait à trouver ce dont elle était le plus fière. « C'est presque trop facile, songea-t-elle. » La matinée passa sans que Mitchie ne bronche. Bien sûr, elle répondit aux piques de sa meilleure ennemie avec verve et piquant.

A midi, elle profita que la jeune femme était à la cantine pour expliquer à Sierra ce qu'elle avait prévue. Sa meilleure amie accepta et l'envoya chercher du nitrate d'argent. Obtempérant, elle se rendit au labo de chimie et lut l'étiquette. Dix gouttes seraient suffisantes pour empuantir tout le casier. Guillerette, elle prit le flacon et son regard s'attarda sur les autres. Puis, se souvenant qu'elles n'avaient que peu de temps, elle courut, la solution dans la main. Seulement, arrivée devant le casier, elle eut un doute. Etait-ce dix gouttes ou dix millilitres ? Le plus sage serait d'en mettre le moins possible, seulement pour être sûre que ça fonctionne, il faudrait en mettre plus. Lorsque Sierra lui demanda, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait oublié. Sa meilleure amie était la meilleure en science, peut-être trouverait-elle la solution, seulement elle n'en fut plus très sûre non plus. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et elles vidèrent la solution dans le curieux mélange qui sentait déjà mauvais, refermèrent le casier et s'éloignèrent rapidement.

* * *

><p>Lauryn quitta la cafétéria en riant. Elle venait de raconter à Ashley que Mitchie avait rencontré ses frères et sa meilleure amie avait décrété qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui plaire. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit une drôle de fumée sortir de son casier. La fumée commençait à se répandre dans le couloir, en dégageant une odeur atroce. Plusieurs élèves se bouchaient le nez et tout le bâtiment fut bientôt évacué. La directrice convoqua la propriétaire du casier dans son bureau et celle-ci accusa Mitchie sans aucune hésitation. A son tour, la jeune femme fut convoquée, ainsi que leurs parents. Lorsque leurs mères arrivèrent, elles se toisèrent méchamment, avant de rejoindre leurs filles. La directrice demanda des explications et Mitchie lui expliqua, aussitôt, que depuis des années, elle lui faisait des coups bas sans aucune raison apparente. Au même moment, Lauryn vociféra qu'à cause d'elle ses vêtements étaient fichus et commença à insulter sa famille. Connie la pria de se calmer et d'en rester aux faits, alors que la mère de Lauryn se fâcha, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas à intervenir. La directrice soupira, puis intima le silence quand les deux femmes s'y mirent.<p>

« - Bien reprenons. Mitchie est-ce toi qui a mis ce mélange dans le casier de Lauryn et as-tu une complice, le cas échéant ?

« - Non, j'ai agi seule, décréta-t-elle.

A aucun moment, elle ne dirait que Sierra l'avait aidée. Elle n'avait pas à être punie pour une idée qu'elle avait eut.

« - Pour quelle raison ?

« - Elle a détruit la maquette de mon devoir de civilisation sur la bataille de Saint Petersburg durant la guerre de Sécession, alors que celle-ci devait être exposée.

« - Pauvre petite chérie ! Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, refais-là, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une vie sociale.

« - C'est ça, pour te ressembler et être aussi stupide que toi, au point d'acheter une maquette toute faite ? Non merci ! Je préfère l'asociabilité !

« - Silence ! Lauryn, est-ce vrai ? As-tu abîmé son devoir, interrogea la directrice.

« - Non, dit-elle. J'y suis pour rien si ses allumettes n'ont pas tenu la nuit.

« - Je les ai collé avec de la glue, il y a plus d'un mois, idiote. Dis plutôt que ça t'ennuyait que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi ! Tu étais la seule avec Ashley Simsh, dans la classe.

« - Bon et alors ? C'est qu'un devoir, soupira-t-elle. Je t'achèterais une nouvelle maquette, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

« - J'en veux pas de ton argent, ce que je veux c'est ma maquette !

« - Silence, cria la directrice. Bien je vois où est le problème ! L'ennui c'est que ça fait déjà trop longtemps que dure cette petite guerre entre vous. Et ce n'est pas le premier incident ! Vous avez été trop loin cette fois-ci. A cause de vous, c'est tout le lycée qui risque de devoir fermer une semaine !

« - Je suis désolée madame la directrice, assuma Mitchie. Je ne voulais pas que le lycée ferme, j'ai mal dosé !

« - T'as intérêt à être désolée ! Ma veste Dior coûte une fortune et à cause de toi…

« - Silence Lauryn ! Puisque vous êtes incapables de vivre au même endroit, je vais devoir vous exclure, pour le reste de l'année !

« - Non ! S'il vous plait madame la directrice, il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Collez-moi toute l'année si vous le jugez nécessaire, mais ne me renvoyez pas, s'il vous plait, plaida Mitchie.

« - Et bien, il y a effectivement une autre solution, concéda-t-elle.

« - Je suis d'accord ! Rien ne peut être pire que d'être renvoyée à trois mois et demi de l'examen.

« - Et vous Lauryn ?

« - Malheureusement, je suis d'accord avec elle, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

« - Bien ! Puisque vous êtes d'accord, je vais donc vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Durant les trois prochains mois, vous allez apprendre à vivre dans les chaussures de l'autre. Attention, quand je dis ça, ce n'est pas faire preuve d'empathie, envers l'autre, mais de vivre l'une… Chez l'autre, assura le chef de l'établissement en regardant successivement les deux élèves.

Les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, comprenant ce qu'elles venaient d'accepter et commencèrent à vouloir parler, Connie fut cependant plus rapide. Mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, elle prit la parole :

« - J'accepte d'héberger mademoiselle Gray si en échange Mitchie peut rester dans votre établissement !

« - Moi également ! Ca ne pourra que lui être bénéfique. Enfin à toutes les deux, se reprit-elle.

« - Mesdemoiselles, la balle est dans votre camp ! Acceptez-vous le marché ou non ?

Elles réfléchirent chacune de leur côté, puis Mitchie acquiesça. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle ne se voyait pas redoubler sa dernière année de collège à cause de Lauryn. « Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras apprendre à connaître Shane, murmura sa conscience. » L'autre jeune fille fut par contre, plus longue à choisir, mais accepta elle aussi le marché.

« - Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse le week-end pour déménager. On se revoit lundi ! Vous pouvez partir. Mesdames, j'aimerais vous parler si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. J'aimerais établir quelques règles avec vous.

Les deux filles sortirent du bureau et s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, sans se regarder. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Lauryn l'accusa, à nouveau, d'avoir ruiné ses affaires, mais Mitchie ne l'écoutait plus. Jason allait lui manquer durant les trois prochains mois. « Hey, mais il connaît la famille Gray, se souvint-elle. Je pourrais toujours lui proposer de passer à l'occasion. Il sera mes yeux et mes oreilles chez moi ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle ruine mes affaires ! » Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Connie se dirigea vers sa fille et elles partirent en silence.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez elle, Mitchie s'assit au salon et demanda à sa mère ce qu'il s'était dit dans le bureau.

« - Et bien ta directrice nous a dit, que pour que l'expérience réussisse, il allait falloir que vous ne veniez pas chez vous, dit-elle.

Elle craignait la réaction de sa fille et avait tenté d'expliquer à la directrice, que Mitchie avait besoin d'être près d'elle, depuis la mort de son père, mais rien n'avait fait changer le chef d'établissement d'avis. Observant sa fille, elle la vit se figer.

« - Je ne pourrais pas venir te voir pendant trois mois, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je crains que non. Vous ne vous verrez qu'à la bibliothèque pour faire votre devoir d'histoire en commun. Ou si Lauryn t'invite ici, ou toi chez elle !

A ces mots, Mitchie se leva d'un bond et courut au jardin. Elle s'assit sous l'arbre que son père avait planté le jour de sa naissance. Contre le tronc, les genoux cachant son visage et les bras autour, elle pleura. Elle savait que les mois allaient être difficiles, mais elle avait espéré pouvoir rendre visite à sa mère quand elle le souhaiterait. A présent ça lui était interdit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et sentant l'odeur de Jason, elle se tourna vers lui et pleura dans ses bras. Durant dix minutes, elle ne fit rien d'autre puis lui expliqua la situation.

« - Rassure-toi, je suis un bon ami de Shane, je passerais te voir souvent et je te donnerais des nouvelles de Connie ! Je te dois bien ça, c'est de ma faute, si tu en es là…

« - Comment ça ?

Soupirant, le jeune homme la regarda et lui relata ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de son ami, la veille. Elle commença à s'écarter mais il lui assura qu'il ne savait pas de qui Lauryn parlait.

« - Elle en parlait comme d'une fille qui n'avait rien pour elle, qui était atroce, méchante, j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que c'était de toi qu'elle parlait ! Je suis désolé Mitchou.

« - Au fond, ce n'est pas grave. Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé des idées pour me venger d'elle ?

Ils repensèrent au nombre, plutôt impressionnant, d'idées qu'il lui avait fournies, puis rirent. Si elle pouvait voir Jason et Sierra, ça serait déjà bien. Ils se relevèrent, puis le jeune homme lui proposa de l'aider pour faire ses valises. Elle sourit et acquiesça si en échange, il lui promettait de veiller sur sa mère.

« - Je ferais ce que tu voudras, assura-t-il et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu réintègres ta propre maison.

« - Dans ce cas, j'ai un deuxième service à te demander, qui va te mettre dans une colère noire, si tu me considères comme ta sœur et que tu ressens le besoin de me protéger contre les garçons !

« - Ok ! Qui ?

Rougissant, elle se mordit la lèvre, puis avoua piteusement le nom du garçon en question. Quand il entendit le prénom de son meilleur ami, il resta sans voix.

« - T'as aucune chance… Il trouve Ashley trop jeune pour lui, donc toi également ! En plus, il a une fille de notre classe en vue, ajouta-t-il contrit.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance… Je voulais juste que tu me parles un peu de lui.

« - Pourquoi aurais-tu aucune chance ? Et ne me sors pas tes débilités du genre « Je ne suis pas belle, j'ai rien pour moi » et autres. T'es une fille géniale et talentueuse Mitchou. Surtout depuis que tes goûts musicaux se sont améliorés.

Ils rirent, puis bon grès mal grès, il lui raconta quelques trucs sur Shane. Il était passionné de musique et musicien comme elle. Il ajouta qu'il écrivait de belles chansons, qu'il aimait aussi lire et rire.

« - Mais il adore ennuyer sa sœur, donc attend-toi à quelques représailles.

« - Je note, sourit-elle. En fait, il est comme toi, en légèrement moins protecteur.

« - Pire que moi, question protéger sa sœur. Il a interdit à Lauryn de sortir avec Nate, quant à Nate, il est mort s'il s'approche de la petite sœur ! C'est pour dire, à chaque fois qu'il la voit, il se répète « Lauryn a des moustaches » pour être sûr de ne pas craquer. Et il l'imagine avec de longues moustaches.

Elle pencha la tête et imaginant sa rivale moustachue, elle rit de bon cœur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminer. Bon j'ignore si le nitrate d'argent peut engendrer de tels problèmes mais comme ça, fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu le film (trois ans à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, cinq ans à l'heure où vous les lisez), je me souviens plus du composant, donc on va dire que c'est bon comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plut !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Emménagement

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Oui, je sais, j'ai du retard dans mes post mais tant pis. Au moins, il est là _now_ non ? :p Dans ce chapitre, on va découvrir deux façons très différentes de vivre et quelques infos très utiles pour la suite. J'en dis pas plus. Merci néanmoins à **nouna** (Salut miss. Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, régale-toi. Mitchie est _awesome_ dedans lool. Jason fidèle à lui-même et on va découvrir une nouvelle facette de Shane. J'en dis pas plus, mais moi je l'adore. Surtout le passage de Vivaldi (tu comprendras en lisant lol) bisous miss à taleur sur msn.), **Elodya **(Salut miss. Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec ton nouveau pseudo ? Enfin je commence à m'y faire lool. Ouais Jason en grand frère de Mitchie ça fait bizarre mais tu verras, leur relation est beaucoup plus profonde qu'on pourrait l'imaginer lool. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **chal2ne** (Salut miss. Ouais en effet, elles se rendent coup pour coup même si Mitchie va quasiment mettre Lauryn à terre dans ce chapitre. Tu comprendras à la fin lool. Ouais enfin je ne suis pas très objective non plus, j'avoue parce que je préfère Mitchie mdr. Pour la colocation ça commence maintenant et ça va être épique comme tu vas le lire lool. Bisous), et **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'on me parle de Percy Jackson, je me dis que je regarde le premier volet que j'ai en dvd ? lol Ouais la guerre entre les filles est intéressante mais le mieux c'est la drôle de relation que Shane et Mitchie vont nouer lool. Plus d'infos dans ce chapitre. Pour la relation entre Jason et Mitchie, j'avoue elle est chou lool. En fait non, je n'ai pas trop regardé « On a échangé nos mamans », c'est une émission que je n'aime pas lool) j'ai simplement tiré mon idée d'un téléfilm que j'adore qui s'appelle pareil lool. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews. Elles m'aident à avancer.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

**Emménagement !**

**L**auryn avait passé la majeure partie de son week-end à se lamenter sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir Nate sauf si son ennemie l'invitait chez elle. « Autant dire que ça va être mission impossible ! En plus je ne me vois pas la supplier pour ça ! J'ai ma fierté tout de même, songea-t-elle. »

Son frère qui passait devant sa chambre, fronça les sourcils en la voyant pleurer. Même s'il se moquait souvent d'elle, il appréciait sa sœur, et n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse. C'était, en fait, sa manière de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle. Il entra dans sa chambre, s'accroupit devant son lit, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, à sa manière.

« - Alors, c'est l'idée de quitter tout ton petit confort qui te met dans cet état ?

« - En partie ! C'est surtout l'idée qu'elle dorme dans _ma_ chambre qui m'ennuie, elle va contaminer mes affaires ! Si ça se trouve, elle ne se lave jamais… Et puis… Oh mais toi, ça doit t'arranger, tu ne verras pas Ashley pendant trois mois !

« Ni moi Nate, ajouta-t-elle in petto. » Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« - En effet, je me réjouis à l'idée de ne pas voir ta meilleure amie durant ce trimestre mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas changer d'attitude. Et puis, pendant trois mois tu n'auras pas à garder Aidan, c'est plutôt positif, non ?

Elle soupira, puis se souvenant qu'elle risquait de devoir jouer les livreuses, elle grimaça. Elle finit par se lever, essuya ses larmes et reprit l'emballage de ses affaires. On sonna peu après à la porte, et elle entendit la voix des deux amis de son frère. « Au moins, elle n'osera pas les approcher timide comme elle est, sourit-elle. » Les deux garçons la saluèrent d'une voix neutre, et elle soupira. Si seulement, il avait des gestes envers elle, mais rien. Il lui parlait comme il le ferait à quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine, alors qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis huit ans.

Elle rangea le peu d'affaire qui lui restait puis mit tout dans un coin, avant de regarder sa chambre une dernière fois. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de la quitter. Elle ferma la porte, s'assit sur son lit, nu de drap, et souffla. Les garçons commencèrent à jouer, et elle pensa aux trois prochains mois, faisant la liste des mauvais côtés.

Du côté de Shane, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Jason était triste pour Mitchie, et espérait la voir souvent, lors de ses visites quasiment quotidiennes. Nate, quant à lui, n'était pas spécialement ravi de voir Lauryn partir. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, surtout à son meilleur ami, il l'appréciait beaucoup, et la voir débarquer dans la chambre de Shane à n'importe quel moment le faisait sourire. Quant au jeune homme, bien qu'il avait trouvé la livreuse mignonne, savoir qu'il allait vivre avec pendant quatre-vingt dix jours, ne l'enchantait guère. Leur musique s'en ressentit, et ils sursautèrent, quand un cri de frustration, puis de douleur émana de la chambre de la jeune fille. Shane fronça les sourcils, posa sa guitare, et alla la voir. Il rit lorsqu'il la vit sautiller sur place, en se tenant le pied. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et rirent devant le spectacle. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient là, elle tenta de retrouver sa fierté, et les bouscula en sortant de sa chambre.

« - Poussez-vous, sauveteurs du dimanche !

Elle descendit mettre de la glace sur son pied, et ils reprirent leur activité.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie, qui avait terminé de ranger ses affaires depuis plusieurs jours, était assise au salon et lisait un livre en attendant l'heure fatidique. Il était prévu qu'elles rejoignent leur nouvelle maison, à seize heures. Du moins, elles partiraient à cette heure-là pour aller chez les Gray. Connie prendrait la route, suivie par la voiture du père de sa rivale. L'horloge indiqua l'heure des au revoir, et la jeune fille se leva. Elle mit son livre dans son sac, puis monta dans la voiture, déjà chargée. Le voyage se fit dans un silence de plomb, aucune ne trouvant les mots nécessaires. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles descendirent et Connie serra sa fille dans ses bras, tandis qu'un domestique sortait les bagages de la jeune fille.<p>

« - T'en fais pas, ma chérie ! Ces trois mois seront vite passés, et tu verras tout se passera bien !

Mitchie ne put rien dire. Elle se contenta de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, puis elles se séparèrent. Vaughn Gray sortit, sa fille à ses côtés. Il salua la mère de Mitchie et prévint cette dernière que sa femme l'attendait à l'intérieur. Elle le remercia et après un dernier câlin, elle entra. Connie attendait que monsieur Gray soit prêt à partir, le coffre vide et le cœur pleins de larmes. Quand ce fut bon, elle démarra, leur indiquant le chemin. Afin de ne pas pleurer, elle mit de la musique. La chanson préférée de sa fille passa, et elle prit ça comme un présage de bon augure. Tout allait bien se passer, elle en était certaine. Elle arriva devant sa maison, et se gara dans la rue, permettant à la voiture de se garer dans l'allée. Mitchie lui avait beaucoup parlé de la jeune fille, et elle était sûre qu'elle devait avoir pris trop de choses. Retenant un soupir, elle les rejoignit, et aida le chauffeur, tandis que les deux, les regardaient étonnés.

« - Désolée Lauryn mais ici, il n'y a ni chauffeur, ni cuisinière, ni aucun autre domestique ! Donc, si tu veux être installée avant la nuit, tu ferais mieux de nous aider !

Elle regarda son père effrayée, et il lui fit un signe encourageant avant de prendre lui-même un carton qu'il monta dans la chambre. Contrairement à Diane, il n'avait pas toujours vécu ce genre de vie. Sa mère avait été boulangère durant de nombreuses années, et il avait appris à travailler de ses mains. Son nouveau train de vie lui avait fait un peu oublier ses origines, mais il ne les avait jamais reniées. Il prit donc un autre carton de la voiture et le déposa dans la pièce qu'il observa une minute. Il sourit en songeant que sa fille allait être dépaysée. La chambre ne faisait que douze mètres carré, la taille d'une chambre standard, et meublée d'un lit simple, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une bibliothèque plus que fournie. Ayant toujours été passionné de littérature, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et lut quelques titres. Aucun doute, la jeune fille qu'ils allaient héberger était cultivée. Peut-être plus que sa propre fille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci entra dans la pièce, et observa la pièce d'un œil critique.

« - Je ne pourrais jamais tout mettre dans cette pièce ! Et puis, où est ma salle de bain ?

« - Au fond du couloir, déclara Connie. Désolée de te décevoir, mais ma maison est légèrement moins grande que la tienne, au cas où tu ne t'en sois pas encore aperçue ! Il n'y a donc qu'une salle de bain. Avec Mitchie nous avions convenue qu'elle l'utiliserait le matin et moi le soir, après si tu préfères prendre ta douche le soir, tu me le dis.

« - Non, ça ira comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

« C'est minuscule ici, songea-t-elle. Et cette armoire ne contiendra jamais tous mes vêtements. Je vais devoir en laisser dans des cartons. Impensable ! Mais comment fait-elle pour vivre dans un réduit pareil ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, son père était reparti avec Josh le chauffeur de sa société. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur le lit, et trouva le matelas trop dur. Elle commença donc à ranger ses affaires, notant que Connie ne venait pas, et tenta de trouver de la place pour tout. Voyant la bibliothèque, elle la vida et y rangea la moitié de son placard, quand l'armoire fut pleine.

Deux heures plus tard, elle descendit à la cuisine pour voir la mère de Mitchie couper des légumes. Sans lever le nez, elle lui demanda d'une voix, où on sentait un sourire :

« - Tu as finie de t'installer ?

« - On va dire, soupira-t-elle. Comment votre fille fait-elle pour vivre dans une pièce aussi minuscule ?

« - Elle n'a pas autant de vêtements que toi, et d'autre préoccupations… Lave-toi les mains, ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais cuisiné, or Mitchie m'aide deux ou trois jours par semaine à mon service traiteur. Tu vas donc devoir la remplacer. Je vais te donner quelques cours ici !

« - Vous rigolez ? J'ai jamais su faire cuir un œuf dur, comment voulez-vous que je vous aide à cuisiner ? Embauchez donc quelqu'un !

« - Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien mais c'est dur de nos jours, de trouver du personnel compétent. De plus ta directrice a été très claire sur ce point ! Vous ferez tout ce que l'autre fait chez elle. Hormis bien sûr le shopping ! Mitchie préfère lire, mais rassure-toi, tu auras des journées de libre pour aller traîner au centre commercial, comme la plupart des filles de ton âge !

« - Trop d'honneur, ironisa-t-elle en se lavant les mains.

« - N'oublies pas que je suis ta mère pour ces trois prochains mois, alors pas d'ironie avec moi, surtout sur ce ton ! Que tu manques de respect à ta mère sous son toit, je m'en moque mais ici, tu me respectes et je ferais de même. Parce que crois-moi, je suis quelqu'un de gentille, mais si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

Lauryn se tourna vers la personne qui lui parlait, et vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. « Je me demande ce qu'elle peut me faire ? Me frapper ? Qu'elle ose et je porte plainte pour coups et blessures, pensa-t-elle. »

* * *

><p>Dans la maison des Gray, Mitchie commença à prendre ses affaires, seulement quelqu'un les lui prit des mains.<p>

« - Donnez-moi ça mademoiselle, je vais les apporter à votre chambre.

« - Non, mais ça va, je peux porter mes affaires, ne vous en faites pas !

Il lui sourit mais prit quand même la plupart des sacs. Soupirant, elle le suivit avec le reste, tout en se demandant s'il y avait un plan pour se souvenir de l'emplacement des pièces. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle vit la grandeur de la pièce, elle écarquilla les yeux. « Ma parole, on pourrait presque y mettre tout l'étage de chez moi, songea-t-elle. »

« - Je sais que votre chambre est petite, Lauryn s'en plaint souvent, mais vous devriez pouvoir y vivre durant trois mois.

« - Petite ? Cette pièce ? J'imagine trop la tête qu'elle va faire en voyant la mienne ! Elle est deux ou peut-être même trois fois moins grande, sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement, et lui montra sa salle de bain, avant de la conduire au bureau de Diane. Celle-ci était au téléphone et donnait des ordres à son interlocuteur. D'un sourire, elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et la jeune fille obtempéra sans bruit. Elle attendit sagement la fin de la conversation téléphonique, et en profita pour observer la pièce. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que la mère de Lauryn sortait de Harvard. Une collection de coupes ornait un pan de mur, mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lire à qui elles avaient été décernées. Une collection de livre, mangeait un autre pan de mur, et elle se demanda si sa rivale en avait déjà ouvert un seul. La conversation téléphonique se termina, et elle se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison.

« - Bienvenue Mitchie ! Comme tu as du le voir, la maison est grande et nous n'avons qu'une personne qui vient une fois par semaine faire le ménage. Il y a donc quelques règles à suivre, mais je vais t'imprimer le règlement. Ce ne sont pas des règles de vie très compliquées, tu verras par toi-même. Sinon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais mon mari et moi nous absentons souvent. Naturellement, il y a la liste des numéros d'urgences sur le frigo, que tu devras apprendre ! As-tu des questions ?

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait imprimé la fameuse liste, et la tendit à sa nouvelle fille. Celle-ci la remercia tout en la prenant sans la lire, pour autant.

« - Par numéro d'urgence, vous entendez ceux de la police, des urgences et vos numéros à contacter au cas où il y aurait un problème, je suppose ?

« - Il y a aussi, celui du médecin traitant, et bien sûr, ceux des services traiteurs chez qui on commande.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis lui demanda ensuite, s'il y avait un plan pour se repérer dans la maison. Diane rit de la remarque et lui assura qu'elle n'était pas aussi compliquée qu'elle y paraissait. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, seulement le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Mitchie se leva et la prévint qu'elle allait lire la liste des règles et qu'elle lui demanderait si elle avait un problème. Elle sortit, laissant la maîtresse de maison reprendre ses activités. Elle monta à l'étage et découvrit le petit garçon de la dernière fois.

« - Salut toi !

« - Salut ! Toc, toc ?

« - Tu m'accompagnes à ma chambre ?

« - D'accord ! Toc, toc ?

« - Qui est là, sourit-elle.

« - C'est Jean !

« - Jean qui ?

« - Jean Rage, rit le petit garçon. J'en rage. Et voilà, tu y es !

« - Merci ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - Aidan, et toi ?

La jeune femme se présenta et commença à lire les règles. Pour la plupart, ça relevait plus de la bonne conduite qu'autre chose. Ranger derrière soi. ne pas mettre de serviettes humides sur du linge sec. Mettre ses vêtements au sale, faisait parti de la liste. Mitchie haussa les sourcils. Aucune règle ne la dérangeait sauf peut-être celle qui consistait à commander le repas chez un spécialiste lorsque les parents s'absentaient. Elle s'assit sur le lit, puis voyant ses affaires, décida de s'installer. Des draps étaient pliés au pied du lit, mais elle rangea d'abord ses vêtements, et les quelques affaires qu'elle avait prises. Lorsqu'elle vit la taille du placard, elle déglutit, et décida d'y ranger sa guitare, afin de gagner de la place. Elle utilisa même une des étagères à vêtements pour ranger les quelques livres qu'elle avait pris, puis fit son lit. Reprenant celui qu'elle lisait avant de partir, elle s'assit sur le lit, mais grimaça. Il était trop mou. Soupirant, elle prit place au sol, et commença à lire. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, une musique s'éleva dans la pièce d'à côté. Un air qui lui semblait familier. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta d'oublier ce fond sonore, et se concentra dans son intrigue. Mais comme si c'était fait exprès, le volume augmenta. Aidan était partit, aussi après avoir posé son livre, elle alla toquer à la porte. La musique s'arrêta, et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous pourriez mettre votre musique moins forte, je dois encore étudier le dernier chapitre du roman avant demain.

« - Et alors ? Lauryn travaille très bien avec ma musique ! Tu t'y feras !

« - C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a que des D ? Contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de mauvaises notes ! Donc si vous pouviez…

« - Mitchou, l'appela une voix familière à l'intérieur.

Shane haussa un sourcil et Jason sortit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda comment ça allait. Elle sourit et répondit avec franchise, avant de lui retourner la question. Il rit assurant qu'il allait bien, puis fit les présentations.

« - Les mecs, je vous présente ma sœur d'adoption, et ma voisine surtout ! Mitchie Torrès, dont la mère fait des repas incroyables. Mitchou, voici Shane, le frère de Lauryn, comme tu t'en doutes, et Nate son meilleur ami.

« - Enchantée de vous connaître, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Nate la salua et lui souhaita la bienvenue, alors que Shane laissait son regard passer de Jason à Mitchie. S'il la connaissait, c'est que Lauryn s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas la peste qu'elle avait décrite. Son ami lui parlait souvent de sa sœur, et l'avait décrite comme une personne adorable et beaucoup plus forte qu'on pouvait le croire. Qui croire alors ? Il souhaita la bienvenue à la jeune fille, puis proposa de recommencer à jouer. Jason acquiesça et s'excusa auprès de son amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, Shane ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit pester contre _ses ados qui se sentent musiciens et qui jouent comme une armée de singes équipée de casserole_. Il la regarda entrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte. Nate l'appela, et rit en voyant son expression.

« - N'oublie pas la règle du groupe ! « Les sœurs de nos potes ont des moustaches ! »

« - Ouais, je m'en souviens pour te l'avoir dit. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me la rappelles ? C'est Tamara qui me plait, tu te souviens et à moins que tu m'aies caché que c'était ta frangine…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens exprès, puis reprit sa guitare. Ils n'avaient pas joué trois notes, que du classique retentit dans la chambre voisine. Shane regarda le mur étonné, alors que Jason était plié en deux, tant il riait. Il connaissait les goûts de la jeune fille pour Vivaldi, et la tête de son ami était impayable. Celui-ci sortit de sa chambre, et les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« - Y va y avoir du sport, décréta Jason en le suivant rapidement imité par Nate

Shane frappa à la porte, et la jeune fille ouvrit le regardant arquant un sourcil.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

« - Ta musique, dit-il.

« - C'est _Les Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi ! Très pratique pour travailler et tellement reposant, t'es pas d'accord ?

« - Elle nous gêne pour répéter, t'en as conscience ? Tu la baisses s'il te plait !

« - Elle n'a jamais gêné ma mère pour travailler. Tu t'y feras, déclara-t-elle en imitant sa voix.

Jason éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard chargé de reproche de son ami.

« - Désolé, mais si tu m'avais bien écouté, quand je vous parlais d'elle, je t'ai dit qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle savait retourner une situation à son avantage. Petite sœur, je suis fier de toi, ajouta-t-il en écrasant une larme imaginaire.

« - Merci, venant de toi, ça me touche, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une révérence. Mais tu m'as tout appris, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire que Shane qualifia mentalement d'adorable.

« - Très bien, tu arrêtes la tienne et on baisse le volume, ça te convient ?

« - L'idéale aurait été que vous arrêtiez, mais Jay m'a dit que vous comptiez monter un groupe, et comme ça m'ennuierait que vous ne réussissiez pas, à cause de moi, je me contenterais de cet arrangement.

Ils se sourirent, comme pour sceller le pacte et chacun retourna à ses activités. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son livre, elle alla les prévenir, qu'ils pouvaient jouer aussi fort qu'ils le souhaitaient, et descendit. Elle fut étonnée de voir Aidan assis au sol jouant avec ses voitures.

« - Bah alors bonhomme, personne ne joue avec toi ?

« - Non ! Maman et papa n'ont pas le temps, et je n'ai pas le droit de déranger Shane et Lauryn quand ils sont dans leurs chambres.

« - Je vois, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Est-ce que ça te dirait de me faire visiter, je ne connais pas ta maison encore.

Il rit et se leva. Ils firent le tour des pièces puis arrivèrent dans le jardin, quand Mitchie demanda :

« - Toc, toc !

« - Qui est là ?

« - C'est Omar, continua-t-elle dans un sourire.

« - Omar qui, demanda l'enfant intrigué.

« - Omar Miton !

Ils rirent tous les deux, et elle lui proposa d'aller faire de la balançoire.

« - Règle trente-six ! Je peux pas en faire tout seul, récita-t-il.

« - Je sais, mais je suis là.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, puis courut jusqu'au jeu. La jeune fille le rejoignit, puis le poussa en faisant attention à lui. Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que Diane les appelle vers dix-neuf heures. Aidan prit la main de Mitchie et rejoignit sa mère. Elle les conduisit à la salle à manger. Shane était là, discutant avec ses amis, tandis que le patriarche était au téléphone, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour lui sourire, puis reprit sa conversation. Aidan s'assit et la jeune fille l'imita. Raccrochant, Vaughn regarda sa femme, impatient.

« - Bon les enfants, je sais qu'on avait prévu de manger tous ensemble pour apprendre à connaître Mitchie, expliqua Diane, malheureusement, il y a un problème au bureau et nous sommes obligés d'y aller ! Shane, je te charge de veiller à ce que la soirée soit calme. Nate, Jason, vous pouvez rester manger si vous le souhaitez. On sera de retour le plus tôt possible ! Si jamais, tu as des questions, poses-les à Shane, il devrait être en mesure de te répondre.

Sur ce, les deux parents sortirent, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille. Elle allait demander si ce genre de choses arrivait souvent, quand le père revint.

« - J'ai oublié ça, dit-il en prenant sa pochette. Bienvenue à la maison Mitchie !

Et la porte claqua. Souriant, elle fixa le panneau.

« - Euh… Ouais, merci, dit-elle d'une voix blanche avant de secouer la tête.

Dire qu'elle trouvait cette famille étrange était un euphémisme. Ça ressemblait plus à une colocation qu'autre chose. Comme personne n'avait rien de prévu, Shane proposa à Mitchie de commander un truc, pendant qu'ils terminaient de répéter. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et échangea un clin d'œil avec son frère. Il voulut les interroger sur ce détail, mais décida de le faire à l'étage. Aidan resta donc avec la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers lui, une fois que la musique eut démarré.

« - Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'aider à cuisiner quelque chose à manger ?

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, et elle rit doucement. « Bon, première étape retrouver la cuisine, songea-t-elle. » Elle se laissa guider par l'enfant, puis observa ce qu'il y avait dans les placards. Le temps était encore chaud, aussi décida-t-elle de faire une salade printanière. Elle chargea Aidan de lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin et de laver les légumes. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour les œufs et le riz, puis tout en gardant un œil sur la cuisson de l'eau, commença à préparer le tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était prêt. Elle rangea tout, puis demanda au garçon s'il était partant pour des steaks en grillades. Une fois encore, elle fit son bonheur, et tout en prenant la viande, alla allumer le barbecue en demanda à Aidan de ne pas approcher. Pour l'occuper, elle lui proposa un jeu. Il pensait à un personnage et elle devait trouver de qui il s'agissait en posant moins de vingt questions. Durant la cuisson de la viande, elle lui posa pleins de questions, puis ce fut à son tour de trouver un personnage. Elle sourit et décida de penser à son père à lui. Il commença ses questions, et au bout de trois, une voix plus grave déclara :

« - Mon père !

« - Hey, mais c'était à moi de trouver, bouda l'enfant. C'est pas ça hein Mitchie ?

« - Bah si mon bonhomme, ton frère a trouvé. C'est à lui de penser à une personne à présent !

Se retrouvant piégé, il grimaça, et fit mine de réfléchir, puis les questions reprirent. Rapidement, Mitchie sut de qui il s'agissait et sourit. La viande enfin cuite, elle éteignit le barbecue, et nota que la table de jardin avait été dressée. Elle posa le plat puis disparut chercher la fameuse salade. Lorsqu'elle revint, Aidan s'exclama :

« - Mitchie !

Elle tourna vers lui, mais Shane acquiesça. Elle rougit légèrement comprenant que c'était à elle qu'il pensait. « Bon moi, qui pensait que c'était à sa sœur, je me suis trompée, pensa-t-elle en déposant le plat. »

« - Je t'avais pas demandé de commander, demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Si, mais j'ai préféré le faire. Pourquoi, vous ne cuisinez jamais chez vous ?

« - Nan ! Maman préfère faire confiance à des professionnels pour ça, décréta Aidan. D'ailleurs, elle risque de crier quand elle va le savoir.

« - Ouais, tu aurais pu brûler la maison avec le barbecue, dit Shane.

« - Moi ? Je cuisine depuis que j'ai dix ans, ma mère tient un service de traiteur, et m'a appris toutes les ficelles du métier. En plus mon père était le roi du steak au barbecue, alors excuse-moi, mais j'ai autant d'expérience qu'un pizzaïolo, ou un vendeur de sandwich.

« - Je confirme, presque toutes ses références, je n'ai pas connu son père, argua Jason.

« - Il est où ton papa, demanda l'enfant.

Les deux plus âgés comprirent tout de suite, en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Se levant de table, elle s'excusa et rentra dans la maison. Jason la suivit peu après. Ils revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard, et ils notèrent qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Ils se rassirent, et un silence gêné plana durant quelques minutes.

« - Toc, toc, demanda soudain Aidan à son frère.

Soupirant d'avance, il joua néanmoins le jeu, et rit lorsqu'il entendit la blague.

« - C'est Mitchie qui me la faite tout à l'heure.

Les trois la regardèrent intrigués, et elle haussa simplement les épaules en souriant. Le reste du repas fut léger, et vers vingt-deux heures, alors qu'ils étaient toujours au jardin, Aidan s'endormit. Les deux invités prirent congés, remerciant la jeune fille pour le repas, et tandis que Shane montait son frère au lit, elle nettoya le jardin. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle écrivit un mot pour prévenir les adultes que le repas était dans le frigo s'ils avaient faim, puis monta. Elle se changea, enfila son pyjama bleu, composé d'un short et d'un débardeur, puis prit un livre. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour pouvoir souhaiter bonne nuit au jeune homme quand il passerait, mais plongée dans son livre, elle ne l'entendit par arriver.

« - Pourquoi es-tu assise au sol ? Le lit n'est pas assez agréable ?

Elle sursauta puis lui expliqua qu'il était trop mou. Il hocha la tête, et lui demanda ce qu'elle lisait. Elle lui montra le livre, et il fut surpris. C'était le livre qu'il devait lire ce trimestre, et elle était aux derniers chapitres.

« - C'est intéressant ? Non, parce que je dois le lire pour juin donc…

« - Très ! On en apprend beaucoup sur la vie, entre guillemet, d'un drogué grâce à Frankie, le héros de l'histoire, enfin si on peut dire… Après, il faut aimer Nelson Algren, mais franchement L'homme au bras d'or est un très bon roman. Sûrement un de mes préférés.

« - Parce que tu en as beaucoup de Nelson Algren, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au sol.

« - Euh non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai plusieurs livres ! Si jamais ça t'intéresse, choisi, ils sont dans le placard. Ta sœur n'a pas de bibliothèque, demanda-t-elle en levant le nez.

« - Lauryn n'est pas branchée lecture, mais plutôt fringues ! Chacun son truc, moi c'est la musique, elle la mode, papa la littérature et maman la photo.

Elle acquiesça simplement. Etant curieux de nature, il se leva et ouvrit la penderie. Il nota qu'elle avait pris une dizaine de livre, et lut les titres. La plupart, il les avait étudié cette année ou celle d'avant. Les autres étaient justes des classiques américains pour la plupart. Il referma le dressing mais apercevant la guitare le rouvrit. Il reconnut que c'était un bel instrument, et qu'elle avait l'air d'en prendre soin.

« - Tu joues ?

Relevant le nez, elle le vit observer son instrument. Les joues rouges, elle avoua que ça lui arrivait. Grâce à Jason qui lui avait appris à jouer. Il acquiesça et notant son air fatigué, l'envoya au lit. Elle observa le matelas et grimaça. Sous les yeux du jeune homme, elle prit la grosse couette la déposa au sol, la plia en deux dans la longueur, prit un oreiller, et le drap. Se reculant, elle observa son campement, puis hochant la tête, elle se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda de sortir. Revenant à lui, il acquiesça et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, entra dans sa chambre. « Elle est vraiment bizarre ! Pas aussi peste que l'a décrit Lauryn mais peut-être est-ce juste un masque ? On verra bien demain, songea-t-il. » Entendant un moteur dans l'allée, il vérifia que son frère dormait, ainsi que la jeune fille. Elle était au sol, avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il acquiesça et descendit accueillir ses parents entre guillemet, et leurs faire un compte-rendu de la soirée. Apercevant le papier, il le mit à la poubelle, et servit deux assiettes. A peine les avait-t-il posées sur la table qu'ils entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent et devant l'air étonné de sa mère, il expliqua que Mitchie, sachant cuisiner, avait fait le repas, tout en surveillant Aidan. Il leur précisa qu'ils dormaient tous les deux, et qu'ils avaient tous bien mangé. Diane demanda si elle avait des questions ou autre, mais il affirma qu'elle ne lui en avait posé aucune avant de dire à son père qu'elle adorait lire.

« - Je sais, j'ai vu sa bibliothèque ! Elle lit de tout.

« - J'en sais rien mais la plupart des bouquins qu'elle a ici, je les ai étudié ces deux dernières années. Moi je te le dis, elle a de l'avance sur le programme.

« - Peut-être mais en attendant, tu vas te coucher Shane ! On prend le relais, affirma sa mère.

Il hocha la tête, et monta. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il retourna doucement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était toujours allongée au sol, et semblait dormir. Il l'observa quelques secondes, et sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Sans chercher à savoir, il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle fut surprise d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine, puis se souvint où elle était. « Voilà qui explique pourquoi je suis au sol, pensa-t-elle. » Elle se leva rapidement, se prépara, puis descendit. A peine fut-elle au rez-de-chaussée, qu'on l'appela sur sa gauche. Elle s'y dirigea puis entra dans la salle à manger. Elle lança un bonjour joyeux et s'assit. Diane lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi au sol.

« - Oui, très bien merci !

« - Le lit de Lauryn ne te convient pas ?

« - Non ! J'ai des problèmes de dos, et il me faut un matelas dur ! J'imagine qu'elle a passé une mauvaise nuit de son côté.

Aussitôt, Aidan lui posa une nouvelle question et elle rit en entendant sa réponse. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Vaughn la remercia pour le repas, et elle haussa les épaules.

« - Ce n'est rien ! J'aime cuisiner. Aidan a eté d'une aide précieuse, il sait où tout se trouve, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter chercher son sac.

En chemin, elle croisa le jeune homme. Il lui sourit, et lui tendit son sac de cours. Les joues rouges, elle le remercia, puis notant l'heure, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Dis-moi, faut prendre quel chemin pour aller à l'arrêt du bus ?

Observant l'heure, il grimaça.

« - Tu l'as raté ! Je t'emmène si tu veux ? Je dois aller au lycée plus tôt, de toute façon.

Elle acquiesça, puis ils descendirent.

« - Je me sauve ! J'emmène Mitchie au collège, elle a raté le bus !

« - Tu passeras chercher Aidan à l'école ?

« - Je finis à dix-sept heures !

« - Où est son école ? Je peux y aller, si ça peut vous arranger, proposa Mitchie tout en surveillant l'heure.

Diane la lui indiqua mais la prévint qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir,, puisque seule sa famille était habilitée à le ramener. Elle acquiesça, et il fut décidé qu'elle le rejoindrait, et que Shane ramènerait toute la troupe après ses cours. Deux minutes plus tard, elle monta dans l'Audi. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en voiture mais celle-ci était plutôt belle. Grise métallisé, et cabriolet.

« - Elle est plutôt pas mal ta voiture.

« - Pas mal ? Je suis vexé ! Elle est sublime !

« - Peut-être ! Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? J'en conclus qu'elle est cabriolet vu la capote, mais pour la suite, hormis que c'est une Audi…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et tout en conduisant, il la reprit.

« - Tu es actuellement, dans un Audi A5 cabriolet. Je te citerais bien tous les gadgets qu'elle a mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas en voir l'utilité !

« - En effet, sourit-elle.

Il la déposa devant la porte principale, et tout en descendant, elle lui sourit.

« - Merci pour la balade ! A ce soir ?

« - J'y serais vers et quart ! Bonne journée.

Il lui sourit et haussa les sourcils, et elle les épaules. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie, inconsciente des trois regards incendiaires, que lui lançaient Lauryn, Ashley et Sandy. Elle avait souvent été en retard, et jamais son frère n'avait accepté de la conduire au collège. De plus, elle avait rendez-vous avec lui, au soir. Ashley se jura de découvrir comment elle avait réussit ce tour de force.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre de bouclé ! J'avoue j'adore ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, bon, je sais en logique, un gamin de dix-sept ans n'a pas de cabriolet, mais on va dire que comme il est sérieux et responsable, sa famille a décidé de lui offrir un beau modèle. Et puis comme ils sont riches, ça ne pose pas de problème. Même si en échange, il doit faire le taxi pour son frère. J'espère que ça vous a plut ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Première semaine

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de poster si tard, j'étais très occupée récemment. Pour me faire pardonner, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **chris87** et moi sommes tombées d'accord que ce chapitre est tout mignon. ^^ Un super grand merci à **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Et oui Nate est hyper observateur… Ouais pour le moment, elle adore Aidan comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre lol. Ouais tu verras, les parents sont rarement là et des fois, ce n'est pas plus mal lool. Bisous miss. Pour ma part, n'ayant pas lu les bouquins j'ai trouvé Percy Jackson (le film) intéressant lool.), **nouna** (Hello miss Youpiii (tiens-le toi pour dit, c'est ton nouveau surnom lool), En effet, il va y avoir du changement, mais pas forcément du bon. Plus d'info dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir, c'est intéressant. On regretterait presque le manque d'action mais tu me connais, ça dur jamais longtemps le calme avec moi lol. Bisous miss à tout chuite. (Vivement que le site arrête de bugger lol), et **chal2ne** (Salut miss. En effet, Shane a tout de suite senti qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres (heureusement d'ailleurs) et Nate lui a tout de suite vu qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil lool. Et oui et tu vas voir la fin du chapitre laisse présager de bonnes choses lool. Ouais Lauryn ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et n'a pas compris qu'elle pourrait être interdite de centre commercial. Ça va lui faire bizarre d'avoir une maman sur le dos lool. Bisous), pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **nouna** qui a eu la bonté de me rappeler que j'avais des posts à honorer lool.

**Première semaine !**

**L**a journée passa lentement, et étrangement aucune des deux belliqueuses n'approcha l'autre. Lauryn parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé comment lui rabattre son caquet, et Mitchie parce qu'elle n'était pas de nature méchante, et passait simplement son temps à se venger. Seulement Ashley n'avait pas supporté de voir le jeune homme lui sourire alors qu'il daignait à peine lui faire l'aumône d'un regard quand elle venait chez les Gray. Elle avait donc passé la journée à observer et à écouter ses conversations, seulement elle semblait complètement à l'opposé d'elle. Elle ne cherchait pas à être le centre des regards, alors qu'elle adorait ça. Et à en juger par ses vêtements, elle n'aimait pas la mode. De plus, Lauryn lui avait raconté son installation, la pièce minuscule, le lit trop dur, le nombre de bouquins inutiles, et le peu de place pour ses vêtements. Elle savait tout, jusqu'à ses horaires à l'entreprise de sa mère. « Comment cette petite moins que rien a fait ? Il suffit donc de lui sourire et d'être simple et godiche ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! Shane est quelqu'un d'intelligent, de beau, et de riche, il a du simplement obéir à un ordre de sa mère. Oui mais pourquoi ce sourire, se demanda-t-elle. » Sa meilleure amie était quant à elle entrain de penser que s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne changerait pas d'attitude, il était loin d'agir pareil avec elle. Observant son amie d'enfance, elle la vit en pleine réflexion.

« - A ton avis, comment a-t-elle fait ? Elle lui a jeté un sort ou quoi, demanda justement celle-ci.

« - Alors là, aucune idée !

« - C'est peut-être ta mère qui lui a demandé de l'emmener, histoire qu'elle ne se perde pas, suggéra Ashley.

« - Je pense pas. Quand bien même elle le lui aurait demandé, il aurait trouvé une excuse quelconque pour éviter. Non je crois qu'il l'a fait de son plein grès C'est atroce !

« - Il faudrait lui demander son truc.

« - Alors là, pas question de lui adresser la parole. Débrouilles-toi, moi j'ai encore trop de fierté pour m'abaisser à jouer les amies avec elle.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le calme absolu, chacun songeant à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie jubilait. Elle avait passé sa matinée, à raconter à Sierra son emménagement, détaillant chaque chose, jusqu'au règlement.<p>

« - Si j'y pense, je te l'amènerais demain. Je pense savoir pourquoi elle se prend pour une princesse ! Chez elle, on dirait que c'est les enfants qui vivent seuls, je te jure ! Les parents ne sont presque jamais là.

« - En tout cas, d'un point de vue objectif, il est plutôt mignon son frère.

« - Carrément ! Et vachement sympa. Tu sais que je déteste comparer les gens mais entre eux, c'est le jour et la nuit.

« - Ouais, enfin ne tombe pas amoureuse, ou tu vas avoir Simsh sur le dos, lui rappela son amie de toujours.

« - Quand bien même, je tomberais sous son charme, je suis bien trop jeune pour lui. En plus, il a craqué pour une fille de son cours d'espagnol, à ce que m'a dit Jay. Quoique j'y pense, son autre ami, Nate je crois, est plus que pas mal aussi dans son genre. Je te jure, je veux bien aller dans le même lycée qu'eux, si les garçons sont tous aussi mignons.

« - Mais t'as aucune chance, les élèves sont sélectionnés sur critères physiques, décréta Ashley qui avait écouté la conversation.

« - Donc dans ce cas, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas plus de chance d'y entrer que moi.

« - Juste un truc, Shane est à moi, et Nate a…

« - Je sais, Lauryn a jeté son dévolu dessus, mais qu'elle se rassure, Nate n'est pas vraiment le genre qui me plait. Ce que j'apprécie c'est sa maturité, et son sens de la conversation. Vraiment, très cultivé pour un lycéen.

« - Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est mature, demanda la concernée malgré son refus de lui parler.

« - Parce qu'ils ont mangé chez toi hier, Jason et lui. A propos, tu savais qu'il adorait les poivrons ?

Lauryn se glaça. En huit ans, elle n'en savait pas autant que Mitchie en une soirée. Se décidant à ne rien montrer, elle commença à partir en haussant les épaules.

« - Je lui passerais ton bonjour, lança Mitchie avant de parler littérature avec son amie.

« - Evite de le faire devant Shane, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te déteste, dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« - Je suis au courant oui, les sœurs de leurs potes ont des moustaches, dit-elle l'air de rien. Bonne chance avec ton rasoir.

Aussitôt, les deux se levèrent laissant Ashley et sa meilleure amie, figées. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, la jeune blonde se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« - Pourquoi ai-je donc des moustaches ?

Elles haussèrent les épaules, mais ce mystère tourna dans sa tête toute la journée. Au soir, elle laissa Ashley partir seule. Elle devait voir pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec Mitchie pour leur travail commun. Elle grimaça en songeant aux nombres d'heures qu'elles allaient devoir passer ensemble. Celle-ci au lieu d'attendre son frère, commença à partir. Etonnée, elle la suivit sans lui parler pour autant. La jeune fille entra dans l'école de son frère, et elle finit par la rejoindre.

« - Torrès ? Faut qu'on voit quand t'es libre pour l'exposé d'histoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

« - Je viens chercher ton frère ! Pour l'exposé, c'est quand tu veux, je n'ai pas vraiment de truc à faire, tu te souviens, je n'ai aucune vie sociale. Au fait, ma chambre te plait ?

« - C'est une horreur ! Comment fais-tu pour dormir dans un lit aussi dur ?

« - Et toi comment fais-tu pour dormir dans un truc si mou ? J'ai passé la nuit au sol, bien plus agréable. Alors quand es-tu libre _princesse_ ?

« - Et bien, vendredi après les cours, je n'ai rien de prévue. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour dix-sept heures, ça te convient ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Non qu'elle ne savait plus si elle était libre ou non, elle pensait simplement à autre chose. Elle acquiesça et la maîtresse d'Aidan vint accompagner celui-ci jusqu'aux deux filles. Mitchie trouva ça étrange, mais comme c'était une école privée, elle supposa que c'était normal. Aussitôt, il dit une devinette à sa sœur.

« - Mais quand grandiras-tu ? T'as six ans, plus quatre ! Alors arrêtes tes blagues !

Il se tut, n'osant plus rien dire, et Mitchie fronça les sourcils. D'un bloc, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, n'ayant pas vu arriver Shane derrière elle.

« - Non mais attend, en quoi il doit arrêter ses blagues ? S'il aime les dires, laisse-le !

« - C'est immature !

« - Et alors ? Notre petite guerre ne l'est pas peut-être ? C'est vrai que c'est intelligent, deux filles de quatorze ans qui se disputent pour… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, tu m'en veux !

Lauryn voulut répondre mais Aidan courut vers son frère. Les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pour autant.

« - Salut soeurette, alors ton emménagement s'est bien passé ?

« - Super, je suis passée d'une petite chambre à un trou à rat ! Meublé avec le plus mauvais goût possible !

« - Je rêve là ! Si ce n'est pas à ton goût _princesse_, tu peux revenir chez toi, et te faire renvoyer du collège. Je te rappelle que c'est ça le _deal_ ! On échange de maison, on bosse, à nouveau pour moi, notre civilisation ensemble, et on apprend à vivre dans les chaussures de l'autre.

« - Rien de tout ça, ne serait arrivé si…

« - Si quoi ? Si je n'avais pas voulu empuantir ton casier ? Mais tu n'aurais pas détruis ma maquette aussi ! Je sais, je l'avais mérité pour avoir mis des souris vivantes dans ton casier, mais tu n'avais qu'à pas me couper les cheveux, et on peut remonter comme ça, pendant longtemps.

Lauryn le fusilla des yeux puis partit, en criant.

« - N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous.

« - N'oublie pas tes neurones, je n'ai pas envie de bosser seule, dit-elle avant de se radoucir en se tournant vers les garçons. On y va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis fit monter son frère à l'arrière de sa voiture. Alors qu'elle allait monter, Shane lui demanda s'il pouvait parler quelques secondes. Elle acquiesça et fermant à clé, il s'éloigna, de manière à être face à sa voiture, et lui demanda si ce qu'elle avait dit, était vrai. Elle sourit et hocha simplement la tête. Durant deux minutes, elle lui lista les coups bas qu'elles s'étaient faits l'une et l'autre, sans motif apparent.

« - En fait, je n'ai même jamais compris pourquoi elle m'en voulait. C'est vrai quand on regarde nos vies, y a pas photo, la sienne est plus agréable. Elle vit dans une grande maison, avec une grande famille, elle a beaucoup d'amies, des frères géniaux, tout le confort. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, elle m'en veut.

« - Merci pour les « des frères géniaux » mais tu sais ce n'est pas toujours aussi beau qu'on voudrait le croire ! La preuve, si je l'ai bien écouté, t'as de meilleures notes qu'elle, et vu ce que j'ai vu hier, t'es plus cultivée qu'elle, tu sais cuisiner, et t'es débrouillarde… Finalement échanger de vie, va lui faire du bien. A toi aussi je pense que vous allez en sortir grandi, mais j'ai hâte de voir les changements que ta famille va opérer sur ma sœur.

« - Je n'ai plus de famille, Shane. Juste ma mère, dit-elle tristement. Un chauffard a écrasé mon père, il y a sept cent trente-huit jours ! Et je suis enfant unique. Au pire, elle va se rapprocher de Jason, qui est mon frère par procuration.

Il sourit, en songeant que Jason n'appréciait pas Lauryn plus que ça et lui proposa de rentrer. Ils prirent le chemin de la voiture, puis celui de la maison. La jeune fille se sentait triste. Elle aurait aimé voir sa mère mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Elle pouvait simplement voir Jason. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle avait la mine sombre. Néanmoins, elle aida Aidan à sortir pendant que Shane prenait les trois sacs. Elle reprit le sien machinalement, et lorsqu'ils furent entrés, elle monta étudier dans sa chambre.

Assise au bureau, elle commença l'exercice d'écriture qu'elle avait en espagnol, mais de petits coups frappés à sa porte l'empêchèrent d'aller au bout. Soupirant, elle posa son stylo et ouvrit. Aidan entra un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit de Diane.

« - Mitchie désolée de te déranger, mais Shane est sortit, donc si tu pouvais t'occuper de son frère, ça nous arrangerait, on doit aller au bureau terminer un évènement. Merci !

Elle sortit aussitôt avant même que la jeune fille ait pu dire un mot. Soufflant, elle regarda le garçon qui était debout dans la chambre, observant tout les yeux grands ouverts. « On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il vient, soupira-t-elle. » Elle lui proposa d'aller chercher de quoi jouer, tandis qu'elle terminerait ses devoirs. Acquiesçant, il partit, mais elle l'entendit pleurer à peine trente secondes plus tard. Elle leva le nez de son devoir, et le rejoignit. Il était assis au sol se massant le front, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. L'aidant à se relever, elle essuya ses larmes et décida de jouer avec lui, jusqu'au repas. « Mes devoirs attendront, et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je les repousse pour aider, se dit-elle. » Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle joua à la guerre, à construire des maisons en lego©, et autre. « Mais pourquoi, elle n'a pas eu une sœur ? Je préfère mille fois coiffer des nanas au corps parfait que de jouer à ça, songea-t-elle. » Son estomac gargouilla bien vite, mais selon les règles de la maison, les repas du soir se prenaient en famille, et les parents apportaient le repas. Elle devait donc attendre qu'ils rentrent.

« - J'arrive Aidan, je vais boire un peu, je meurs de soif !

« - Moi aussi, j'ai soif !

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle se leva puis ils rejoignirent la cuisine. Elle leurs servit de quoi se désaltérer, et tout en vidant son verre, nota un morceau de papier sur le réfrigérateur. Intriguée, elle le prit pour noter que Shane mangeait chez Nate. Haussant les épaules, elle le remit à sa place, puis, malheureusement, remonta avec l'enfant pour terminer leur guerre.

Trois heures plus tard, quelqu'un entra. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis voyant l'heure ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. Elle descendit voir qui entrait, et tomba nez à nez avec Shane. Elle soupira et son estomac se manifesta. Il se moqua d'elle, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mangé pour avoir faim si tôt. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle attendait ses parents pour manger, et il fronça les sourcils. Allant derrière elle, il enclencha le répondeur. Elle se frappa la tête contre le mur en entendant le message qui indiquait qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant minuit.

La semaine passa tranquillement, Mitchie devant surveiller Aidan de plus en plus souvent, prit un retard considérable dans ses devoirs. En fait, elle avait à peine le temps de faire ceux pour le lendemain, et la qualité n'était pas aussi bonne qu'avant. De plus, elle avait passé quasiment tout son vendredi avec Lauryn et elles n'avaient encore aucun sujet pour leur exposé. La jeune fille rejetait toutes ses idées, et Mitchie refusait de faire un dossier qui parlait de mode. En effet, Lauryn avait eut l'idée du siècle, selon elle : Retracer la mode à travers les époques. La jeune musicienne avait refusé ce thème dès le départ. Elles avaient donc perdue quatre heures. Surtout que la jeune blonde voulait être la cheftaine du groupe. A bout de patience, Mitchie avait fermé ses cahiers, rangé ses affaires, et était partit. A présent, elle sortait du bus, et l'averse la surprit. Elle pesta et donna un coup de pied en l'air. La pluie redoublant, elle posa son sac à ses pieds, et ferma les yeux. Habituellement, ça ne lui posait pas de problème mais elle commençait à fulminer. Grognant, elle laissa l'eau la tremper jusqu'aux os, puis reprit le chemin de là où elle vivait. Elle aurait pu rentrer mais elle n'avait pas envie de salir le sol, aussi alla-t-elle dans le jardin. Assise à la balançoire, dos à la bâtisse, elle regarda l'horizon sans le voir. Sa mère commençait à lui manquer atrocement. Elle avait besoin de sentir son odeur, et ses bras la réconforter. Malgré elle, les larmes coulèrent. Elle se sentait aussi abandonnée que le jour ou son père était mort. Quelqu'un l'appela et malgré le rideau de pluie, elle reconnut Shane.

Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dehors par ce temps mais elle se tut, incapable de répondre. Il la regarda et nota qu'elle semblait complètement ailleurs. « On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc, songea-t-il. » Sans un mot supplémentaire, il la prit contre lui et la ramena au sec. Ses parents n'étant pas là, il ne prit pas la peine d'éviter de faire de tâches. Il la monta dans sa chambre, et l'assit dans sa salle de bain. Il lui enleva sa veste mais hésita à enlever son haut. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois et lui demanda l'autorisation d'agir. Elle ne répondit pas, et secouant la tête, il enleva sa chemise. Elle était en soutien-gorge devant lui, mais il ne s'attarda pas à la regarder. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude. Au contact de celle-ci elle sembla se réveiller et le regarda, étonnée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit, il lui dit, d'une voix chargé de reproche :

« - Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te changer dans ta chambre ! Enlève tes vêtements trempés, tu vas attraper la mort.

Elle acquiesça et une fois qu'elle fut seule, enleva son jeans. Il frappa puis sans entrer, lui donna des vêtements secs. Elle les prit et voulut s'habiller, lorsqu'elle nota que ce n'était pas les siens. Du moins pour le tee-shirt. Sans se poser de question, elle enfila le tout, essora ses cheveux, et les enroula dans la serviette. Sortant, elle le vit en train d'écrire une mélodie tout en la jouant au fur et à mesure. Comme il ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle resta immobile, l'écoutant. Il joua un accord, puis raya la partition entière.

« - J'y arriverais pas, c'est dingue, dit-il en levant les yeux. T'es sortie de ta léthargie ?

« - Je… Oui, désolée, et… Merci, dit-elle piteusement. Pour m'avoir rentrée, et… Pour tout !

« - Pas de problème. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'une jolie fille porte un de mes tee-shirts, sourit-il. Bon allons te préparer quelque chose de chaud, maintenant que l'extérieur est réchauffé, on va s'occuper de l'intérieur.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit. Il lui dit de s'asseoir, et elle le regarda sortir de quoi faire une soupe en sachet. Grimaçant, elle se leva, et lui intima à son tour de s'installer à la table de la cuisine, et de laisser faire les pros. Il rit, et tout en l'observant faire cuire les légumes, il s'interrogea sur les raisons de son état quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui proposa son aide, et elle lui dit ce qu'il pouvait faire. A un moment, il posa le torchon sur le bec de gaz, sans voir que celui-ci était encore allumé. La jeune fille éteignit aussitôt le gaz mais trop tard, le tissu brûlait déjà. Il versa de l'eau dessus, et ils soupirèrent lorsque ce fut terminé.

« - Et c'est moi que tu accusais d'avoir failli brûler la maison avec le barbecue, rit-elle.

Il la regarda interdite, puis rit de bon cœur. Ils avaient échappé à la catastrophe. Elle reprit le travail puis fronça les sourcils.

« - Où est le reste de ta famille ?

« - Mes parents bossent, encore, et Aidan dort chez des amis ce soir ! Autrement dit, on est seuls ce soir ! On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut. Sauf que tu vas être malade, et que tu vas renifler toute la soirée, dit-il dramatiquement.

Elle rit, puis la soupe terminée, lui en proposa. Il fit semblant d'être suspicieux, puis acquiesça. Remplissant deux bols, ils mangèrent tout en parlant de sujet léger. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils mangèrent ensuite un bout du gâteau que Diane avait rapporté, puis lui proposa ensuite de mettre un film, et la laissa choisir. Pendant ce temps, il monta à l'étage et revint avec une couverture qu'il étala sur eux deux, avant de regarder ce qu'elle avait choisie. Ce n'était pas son préféré, mais au moins il y avait de l'action. Il fut cependant étonné d'entendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était pourtant un classique. Le jour du débarquement en Normandie. Elle plongea dans le film et n'en ressortit qu'à la fin.

« - La vache, il est génial celui-là ! Une sorte de film documentaire, basé sur des faits réels ! Impressionnant ! A toi de choisir le prochain.

Il sourit mais accepta de bon cœur. Cependant tout au long de son choix, il se moqua d'elle, arguant qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en cinématographie. Elle lui envoya un coussin qui le toucha en pleine tête, et rit. Se tournant vivement il prit l'objet, et le lui renvoya. Elle se cacha pour l'éviter, sans grand succès vu qu'il frappa ses jambes. Le fusillant des yeux, elle le lui relança et bientôt une sacrée bataille commença. A un moment, il lui envoya trois coussins d'un coup, et profita qu'elle ne le voyait pas pour s'approcher. Elle avait établie son siège sur le canapé, et il fit le tour pour la surprendre. Dos à lui, elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui lança un oreiller. Se tournant, elle eut juste le temps de crier, qu'il fondit sur elle, et la fit s'allonger, avant de la chatouiller. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper à son tortionnaire, sans succès. A bout de souffle, elle le supplia d'arrêter. La bloquant sous lui, il lui demanda qu'elle serait son prix. N'ayant aucune réponse, il lui dit :

« - Fais un bisou, juste là, déclara-t-il en montrant sa joue.

Aussitôt, il la libéra et elle s'exécuta. Il lui sourit doucement, et lorsqu'il aperçut l'état de la pièce, lui proposa de ranger, ce qu'elle accepta. A ses yeux, c'était en majeure partie de sa faute. Quand tout fut propre, elle s'allongea au sol, et il la rejoignit. L'orage gronda et elle sursauta avant de serrer ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils, puis lui demanda, en murmurant, si c'était de l'orage dont elle avait peur. Plongeant ses yeux, dans les siens, elle acquiesça.

« - Viens, dit-il en tendant ses bras.

Elle s'y réfugia et lorsque le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, il la sentit se tendre. Intrigué, il lui demanda pourquoi elle en avait peur. Ils chuchotaient à présent.

« - Je… Je sais pas, c'est arrivé un jour. Plus jeune, il ne me dérangeait pas, puis après… Après l'accident de papa, c'est venu ! Depuis je ne peux pas dormir seule les nuits d'orages. Habituellement, je me faufile dans la chambre de maman, mais là, je crois que je vais devoir affronter cette nuit seule…

« - C'est pour ça que tu es restée dehors sous la pluie ? Tu espérais être assez malade pour ne pas l'entendre.

« - Je… Non, c'est juste que ta sœur m'a énervé à vouloir faire un exposé sur les tenues Américaines depuis les colons jusqu'à maintenant, et quand je suis sortie du bus, l'eau est tombée. J'étais énervée, je voulais juste me calmer un peu avant, et puis… Et puis, j'ai repensé à papa. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, habituellement la pluie ne me fait rien, mais maman me manque alors je me suis sentie abandonnée. Comme ce jour-là… ! Je me souviens, il pleuvait et papa m'avait promit de venir me chercher. Il pleuvait à torrent comme tout à l'heure, mais il n'y avait pas d'orage. J'avais douze ans à l'époque. J'ai attendue pendant longtemps réfugié sous le porche guettant sa voiture bleue, mais il n'est jamais venu. Maman est arrivée, et m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Un homme avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, sur la chaussée détrempée, et a heurté la voiture de papa. Quand je suis arrivée, il était entre la vie et la mort. On est restées à ses côtés toute la soirée, et un peu avant minuit, il… Il est parti ! Depuis j'ai un besoin constant d'être proche de ma mère. J'ai peur qu'elle aussi s'en aille un jour, sans que je puisse lui dire que je l'aime, pleura-t-elle. Et maintenant, à cause de nos enfantillages à ta sœur et moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir la voir pendant trois mois ! Quatre-vingt dix jours, c'est énorme ! Qui sait ce qui peut arriver d'ici là ? Je sais que c'est notre finalité à tous de mourir, mais je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma seule famille.

Il lui caressa le dos tendrement en l'écoutant parler, puis sentit son tee-shirt devenir humide. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, il la réconforta, et lui promit de toujours être là pour elle. Elle avait la tête sur sa poitrine, et il la sentit approuver. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis l'orage gronda et elle sursauta violemment. Le jeune homme lui proposa de reprendre leur soirée vidéo et elle acquiesça. S'asseyant sur le sofa, il mit un film amusant, puis la reprit dans ses bras. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris sa propre sœur dans ses bras, depuis des mois. Se sentant fautif, il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

A la fin du troisième film, il voulut se lever pour mettre le suivant mais s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il sourit, éteignit le poste, et la monta. Refusant qu'elle dorme au sol, il la coucha dans son propre lit, et ferma la porte. Il dormirait dans la chambre de sa sœur. Le jeune homme attendit le retour de ses parents, et rangea les DVD sortit en patientant. Il mit ensuite la vaisselle dans la machine. Ses parents entrèrent à ce moment-là, et lui demandèrent si la soirée s'était bien déroulée. Il acquiesça, retraçant les grandes lignes, puis leurs souhaita bonne nuit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Lauryn, il se rendit compte que son pyjama était resté dans sa salle de bain. Soupirant, il ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, et prit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Seulement au moment où il voulut ressortir, il l'entendit pleurer dans son sommeil. Il était plus de minuit, mais n'ayant pas cours le samedi, il posa ses vêtements au sol, et s'assit sur le lit. Il la secoua doucement, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'accrocha à lui. Elle venait de revivre la mort de son père, mais tout semblait plus sombre, et sinistre. Il la prit contre lui et la réconforta. Lorsqu'elle fut plus calme, elle se détacha de lui, et s'excusa.

« - C'est rien ! J'étais juste venu prendre de quoi me changer. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre cette nuit et…

Il fut interrompu par un grondement atroce, et la jeune fille se replia sur elle-même, en tremblant. Il l'appela doucement, et levant les yeux vers lui, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix enfantine :

« - Tu voudrais… Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas envie de…

Il fronça les sourcils, et soupirant, elle déclara d'une traite :

« - Dors avec moi, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ! Enfin, je veux dire, si tu veux bien. J'aurais bien été demander à tes parents, mais ils ne comprendraient pas ma démarche, et il faudrait que je leur explique et je…

« - C'est d'accord ! Je vais me changer, j'arrive.

Reprenant ses vêtements, il s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau se traitant d'idiot. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée. Chassant ce détail de son esprit, il se dit que c'était juste un frère qui rassurait sa sœur, sans être convaincu pour autant. Sur cette bonne pensée, il revint auprès d'elle. Elle lui fit de la place, et il s'allongea. Machinalement, il l'enlaça, et elle se blottit contre lui.

« - Merci Shane, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'embrasser son front, puis s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle d'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit, et nota qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Se souvenant de sa soirée, elle sourit puis décida de sortir du lit. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme lui sourit, et lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi.

« - Assurément !

« - Et regarde la bonne nouvelle.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et le soleil l'aveugla. Elle plissa les yeux, puis sourit.

« - C'est une bonne nouvelle en effet. Mais je meurs de faim !

Elle sortit du lit, et il la prévint que personne ne savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle sortit doucement de la pièce et rejoignit sa salle de bain, où elle prit une douche, avant de s'habiller. C'était samedi, et elle n'avait rien à faire, sauf ses devoirs. Enfilant une salopette deux fois trop large et un tee-shirt assez près du corps, elle descendit en souriant, et salua tout le monde. Vaughn lui demanda si elle arrivait à se faire à la vie ici. Elle le lui assura dans un sourire éblouissant, et les remercia de l'accueillir ainsi. Il balaya ses remerciements d'un geste du poignet, avant de lui parler littérature. Ils furent bientôt plongés dans un débat qui les opposait sur le courant romantique. Shane les observait en souriant. C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait son père s'intéresser à quelqu'un, autre que sa famille et son travail. « Elle va peut-être nous apporter quelque chose également, songea-t-il en l'observant. » Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il aimait passer son temps avec la jeune fille, mais il ne se posait aucune question. Secouant la tête, il demanda l'autorisation d'aller à une fête le soir même. Sa mère acquiesça, après avoir demandé à Mitchie si elle accepterait de garder Aidan. Se retenant de soupirer, elle accepta, et il eut quartier libre. Le jeune homme monta prévenir Nate qu'il passerait finalement à la fête. Ça lui permettrait aussi de voir Tamara ailleurs qu'en cours. La jeune femme ne sortait pas beaucoup, préférant réviser en vue de devenir avocate. Il sourit à cette idée, et la journée passa rapidement.

Vers dix-huit heures, il prit une douche et se prépara, et se retrouva bloqué. Il hésitait entre une chemise blanche et une bleue. « A moins que je mette un polo, s'interrogea-t-il. » A cours d'idée, il prit ses deux chemises et partit rejoindre Mitchie dans sa chambre. Il la trouva perché sur le fauteuil à roulette du bureau, sur la pointe des pieds pour enlever de la poussière au plafond. Posant ses vêtements, il s'approcha, et l'appela. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle n'entendit rien, et sursauta lorsqu'il la toucha. Le fauteuil recula d'un coup, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle faillit tomber au sol, mais il la rattrapa de justesse. Se remettant sur ses jambes, elle enleva sa musique et le remercia avant de lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Il lui fit part de son dilemme, et elle s'autorisa un grand sourire.

« - T'as vu comment je m'habille, dit-elle en désignant sa tenue du jour. Et tu me demandes de t'aider à choisir ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne idéale.

« - Ah mais attends, j'adore ta salopette, je crois même que je dois avoir la même, une taille en dessous, se moqua-t-il.

Elle le fusilla des yeux avant de rire, et lui proposa de passer les deux. Il accepta, et elle finit par lui conseiller la bleue qui irait très bien avec son jeans noir. Il la remercia et termina de se préparer, sans voir le regard triste de la jeune fille. Elle se frappa mentalement, et posa son plumeau pour téléphoner à Jason. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie. Il s'inquiéta de son état, et pour toute réponse, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien avant de soupirer.

« - Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé la veille de mon départ ?

« - Ton béguin pour Shane ? Parfaitement ! Tu le trouvais mignon, je crois, rit-il.

« - C'est encore le cas, je te signale alors évite l'imparfait qui est inadéquat et… C'est atroce Jay, te moque pas. Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse ! C'est mauvais ça, très mauvais… Comment je fais pour guérir ?

« - Y a pas de médicaments, désolé.

Elle soupira, et discuta encore quelques secondes avec son frère, sans se douter que le jeune homme avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Malgré lui, il se demanda de qui elle parlait, mais refusa de la questionner. Il demanderait à Jason. Après tout, c'était sa sœur pour les prochains mois, il devait s'assurer que le gars était bien pour elle. Fort de cette résolution, il termina de se préparer, et partit peu avant vingt heures.

Une fois seule, Mitchie s'occupa d'Aidan jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, puis comme il commençait à s'endormir elle le mit au lit, avant de s'installer dans sa chambre pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses devoirs, qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec précaution. Fronçant les sourcils, elle nota qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. « Trop tôt pour qu'ils rentrent, songea-t-elle. » S'armant du premier truc qu'elle trouva, elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds. L'ombre de la personne se dessina sur le mur et se rapprochait d'elle. Au moment il lui fit face, elle commença à le frapper, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« - Shane, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - Oui, tu peux baisser ton arme… ! Attends, je ne rêve pas, tu allais m'assommer à coup de dictionnaire, se moqua-t-il en riant.

« - Chut, chuchota-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur la bouche du garçon. Aidan dort, lui ! Mais tu rentres tôt, reprit-elle en le suivant à la cuisine.

« - Ouais, je me suis brouillé avec Jason, j'ai pas voulu pourrir l'ambiance ! Et tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Quand je pense que je me rapprochais tranquillement de Tam.

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de reprendre. Mais attends, pourquoi est-ce de ma faute, j'y étais même pas à ta fête ? Je gardais ton frère, tu te souviens ?

« - Ouais, ça n'a pas empêché Jason de demander de tes nouvelles. Je lui en ai donné, et de fils en aiguilles, je lui ai demandé pour qui ton cœur battait ! Je t'ai entendu en parler avec lui au téléphone et comme je suis extrêmement curieux, j'ai voulu savoir, mais il est resté muet.

« - Tu m'étonnes, le coupa-t-elle.

« - Et donc, on s'est embrouillé, parce qu'il croit que je veux savoir l'info pour te taquiner, et non pour jouer mon rôle de frère de remplacement, dit-il avant de soupirer.

« - T'inquiète, Jason assure déjà ce rôle. Mais du coup, t'as pas pu te rapprocher de Tamara, c'est dommage, toi qui t'étais fait si beau !

« - Comment sais-tu qu'elle… Jason t'a parlé de moi ?

« - De ta famille, mentit-elle. Enfin plus de toi, vu qu'il te connaît mieux et que tes parents sont rarement là. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais passionné de musique, que tu trouvais Ashley trop gamine, et qu'une certaine Tamara te plaisait. Mais ne lui en veux pas, j'ai du lui soutirer les informations juste pour pas être trop dépaysée.

Il hocha la tête en soupirant, et finit par hausser les épaules. Souriant sadiquement, il dit :

« - Très bien, je ne lui en veux plus, si tu me dis de qui tu es amoureuse !

« - Ah non pas ça ! Et puis toute façon, je peux te mentir, t'en saura rien, je mettrais Jason dans la confidence, et le tour sera joué.

« - Non, non, tu me le dis maintenant, et j'appelle Jay, juste après pour vérifier.

Elle déglutit, puis joua le tout pour le tout. Ancrant son regard dans celui chocolat du garçon, elle dit :

« - C'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse.

« - Euh, t'es pas censé mentir, dit-il en riant doucement.

Ils allèrent au jardin et tout en marchant, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Qui te dit que je mens ? Appelle Jason, je t'ai donné l'info que tu voulais ! Mais je reste à côté, sait-on jamais.

Étonné, il la regarda et nota qu'elle n'avait que son haut de pyjama sur elle. Soufflant, il lui demanda de l'attendre et entra chercher sa veste. Il la lui passa avant d'appeler son ami, tandis qu'elle l'enfilait. Il décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie, et Shane mit le haut parleur. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dirent quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme dit :

« - J'espère que tu appelles, pour t'excuser de ta curiosité maladive ?

Mitchie entendait le bruit de la fête en arrière fond, et grimaça.

« - En fait, c'est à peu près ça, j'ai cuisiné ta soeur et elle m'a dit que c'était de moi dont elle était amoureuse ! J'attends donc ta confirmation. Alors ? Info ou intox ?

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil et la jeune fille en profita.

« - Mais si grand frère voyons, je suis raide amoureuse de lui, tout le monde le sait voyons. Après tout, toutes les filles du collège ou presque, se damneraient pour un de ses sourires, pourquoi ferais-je exception ?

Jason rit puis assura à son ami que c'était la vérité avant de raccrocher hilare.

« - Vous vous moquez de moi ?

« - Parfaitement ! Maintenant, que tu as eu ta réponse, je file me coucher ! Bonne nuit mon cher amoureux pu vraiment secret, sourit-elle.

Il l'imita et montèrent ensemble. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa chambre, elle l'appela.

« - Je… Je voulais te dire merci pour… Pour tout ! La soirée d'hier, le réconfort, et pour être resté avec moi la nuit dernière. Tu sais, Jay m'avait dit que tu adorais taquiner ta sœur, et connaissant Lauryn, je m'attendais à… Enfin à autre chose. Une vie de bourgeois, chacun ayant ses domestiques, et… Je m'aperçois que je me suis plantée en beauté. Surtout sur toi ! J'ai pensé que tu me détesterais pour vivre dans la chambre de ta sœur, mais soit t'es un acteur né, soit t'es vraiment sympa, donc euh… Merci ! Pour ça, également ! Tu sais, pour ne pas avoir mis du miel dans mes chaussons, ou ce genre de chose ! C'est gentil, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue comme la veille. Bonne nuit Shane !

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit puis entra dans sa chambre, alors qu'il la suivait des yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé sa porte, il rejoignit son lit, et posa sa main là où les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étaient posées quelques secondes auparavant. Il se sentit léger d'un coup et dit à voix haute :

« - Mais … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un de fini ! Bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Rien ne va plus

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Après plusieurs semaines sans post, voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ? On se retrouve à la fin de votre lecture pour votre avis ? Un très grand merci à **charl2ne**, **nouna**, **Elodya** et **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Ouais ils sont mimi à se tourner autour lol. Pour la vie de Lauryn plus d'info dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi. Quant à Nate navrée faudra encore attention un pio avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je ne parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Rien ne va plus !**

**L**orsque samedi arriva, Lauryn soupira. C'était un de ses deux jours de repos. En fait, elle n'avait que le week-end pour sortir, et pas après minuit. Elle avait commencé à vouloir négocier, car chez ses parents elle n'avait aucun couvre-feu. Elle rentrait, en principe, en même temps que son frère lorsqu'ils allaient à une fête. Seulement, depuis qu'elle vivait chez Mitchie, elle s'était aperçue que les choses étaient bien différentes. D'un côté sa liberté lui manquait, mais elle trouvait ça rassurant d'être attendue à la fin de sa journée de cours. Connie lui demandait chaque soir si elle avait passé une bonne journée, et l'écoutait, n'hésitant pas à laisser le téléphone sonner. Chose que Lauryn n'avait jamais vu. Elle commençait même à envier sa rivale. Elle avait pensé qu'elle détesterait ces trois prochains mois, mais c'était l'inverse. Ce n'était que la première semaine, et elle n'avait déjà plus envie de repartir. Mitchie devait suivre de vraies règles de vie commune, qui étaient toute autre que celles de chez ses parents. D'abord, la conversation était essentielle dans cette maison, et lorsqu'elles n'avaient rien à dire, la jeune fille pouvait mettre de la musique. Et hormis Jason personne ne s'en plaignait. D'ailleurs, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du jeune homme. Elle mit sa veste et descendit. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle prévint Connie qu'elle serait de retour à minuit.

« - Qui te ramène ?

« - Jason a accepté de me ramener avant d'y retourner. Votre fille a de la chance, d'avoir un ami pareil. Mon frère m'aurait dit de me débrouiller !

« - Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait de te rendre service. Tu sais, les garçons ont une façon de faire qui peuvent vous embrouiller, mais au fond… Enfin, je sais que ton frère ferait la même chose. En tout cas, si tu le vois ce soir avec ma fille, tu lui diras qu'il a intérêt à la ramener à l'heure sinon c'est moi qui vais le chercher.

Elle rit, et sortit de la maison en imaginant Connie arriver à la fête, et tirer son frère par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture pour qu'il ramène Mitchie. Jason la rejoignit et ils montèrent dans sa voiture. Durant le trajet, ils ne dirent pas grand-chose, puis elle l'interrogea sur un détail qui l'obsédait.

« - Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire des sœurs de vos potes qui ont des moustaches ?

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il. C'est simple ! Ton frère a imposé cette règle quand… Enfin disons que Nate et moi n'avons pas le droit de sortir avec toi, comme c'est le seul à avoir une vraie sœur. Maintenant qu'ils ont rencontré Mitchou, ils ont également l'interdiction d'être plus qu'ami avec elle. C'est comme ça, pour éviter les conflits !

Elle hocha la tête, et il se gara. Avant de sortir, il lui demanda de ne rien dire. Elle le lui assura, et ils entrèrent chez Ashley. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui avait organisé la soirée mais sa sœur Kaycie. Seulement pour la jeune fille, ce n'était pas un problème, du moment qu'elle pouvait voir Shane. Elle acceptait même d'aller faire la fête dans un bar miteux. Lauryn la dénicha dans sa chambre.

« - Il est là, demanda la jeune fille.

« - Aucune idée, je suis venue avec Jason. D'ailleurs, je dois rentrer à minuit, alors magne-toi ! On va aller dire bonjour à mon frère, quand il viendra. Et le must, c'est qu'il ne pourra rien dire sur ma tenue, c'est Jason mon frère jusqu'à la mi-juin.

Ashley l'observa de haut en bas. Elle avait mit, une minijupe blanche en jeans, ainsi qu'un bustier noir qui laissait voir son nombril. Le tout avec des cuissardes blanches.

« - T'es superbe ! Prions que Nate soit loin de ton frère.

Elles acquiescèrent puis Ashley se dévoua pour éloigner Shane au cas où, avant de descendre. La jeune fille avait revêtue une petite robe toute simple, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, avec des petites chaussures de la même couleur. Elles observèrent la salle depuis le haut de l'escalier et repérèrent celui qu'elle voulait. Si Lauryn sourit de voir que le jeune homme discutait avec deux amis, Ashley vit rouge quand elle vit le frère de sa meilleure amie en grande conversation avec une superbe brune. Elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Lauryn alla jusqu'au coin buffet, et se servit un verre de jus de fruit.

* * *

><p>Nate venait d'arriver et discutait tranquillement avec deux camarades, lorsqu'il se stoppa. Lauryn venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, et s'il reprit ce qu'il disait, il était incapable de la quitter des yeux. Néanmoins, il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, même s'il guettait chacun de ses gestes. Elle s'approcha tranquillement et le salua. « Elle a des moustaches, pensa-t-il. De longues et affreuses moustaches de toutes les couleurs ! »<p>

« - Salut Lauryn ! Ton frère va te tuer quand il va voir ta tenue, la réprimanda-t-il.

« - T'aimes pas, le questionna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Et puis, il n'a rien à dire ! Connie m'a vu comme ça, et elle n'a rien dit. C'est ma mère pour plus de deux mois !

« - Si tu le dis, mais je serais de toi, je me… Trop tard, soupira-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami arriver.

* * *

><p>Shane était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Tamara quand il vit Ashley. Il soupira. Il ne serait pas tranquille ce soir. Elle se joignit à eux, et commença à poser de drôles de question à la jeune fille. Jason les rejoignit, au moment où sa camarade d'espagnol s'en allait. Il fixa la jeune fille.<p>

« - T'as pas remarqué que je discutais avec Tam ?

« - Je t'en prie, elle n'est pas du tout ton genre.

« - Bien sûr ! Parce que tu connais mes goûts peut-être ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers son ami, et lui demanda s'il était venu seul.

« - J'ai accompagné ta sœur, et elle doit être rentrée à minuit !

Shane arqua un sourcil. Il la chercha du regard et se figea lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami discuter avec elle. Il alla jusqu'à le fusiller des yeux lorsqu'il nota sa tenue vestimentaire, et les rejoignit. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, et elle se tourna tout sourire.

« - T'es là toi ? Comment ça va avec la peste à la maison ?

« - Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu tiens à passer pour une allumeuse ?

« - C'était pas mon intention, mais bon ! Connie la trouve très bien, et Jason aussi or jusqu'à la mi-juin, c'est ma famille, alors chut.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa joue et se faufila dans la pièce. Il fusilla son meilleur ami des yeux, qui le prévint qu'il lui avait dit quasiment la même chose, ce que Jake confirma. Il finit par secouer la tête, et prit quelque chose à boire. Il chercha ensuite Tamara des yeux. Il la trouva en train d'enfiler sa veste, et partit la rejoindre.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ?

« - Ouais. J'étais passée pour te voir, mais tu sembles occupé avec toutes ces _petites_ filles ! On se voit en espagnol ?

« - Non, mais c'est bon, c'était juste ma sœur et sa meilleure amie qui me colle. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta voiture ?

« - Elle a l'air d'avoir craqué la copine en question, rit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient.

Il acquiesça tragiquement, affirmant qu'elle l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes dehors, puis elle monta dans sa voiture. Soupirant, il retourna à l'intérieur, et discuta avec des amis à lui. Il croisa Kaycie et la remercia pour l'invitation. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec elle durant le cours d'anglais qu'ils avaient en commun.

A minuit et quart, il croisa Jason et commença à l'interroger sur Mitchie. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle aimait, comment elle passait son temps. Jason rit et répondit tranquillement à ses questions. Ils en parlèrent pendant près d'une heure, puis ça dégénéra.

« - Dis-moi, tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé traîner une oreille dans le couloir, et je l'ai entendue te dire que c'était atroce ! Qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, je me trompe ?

« - Ouais, marmonna Jason qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

« - C'est qui ce petit péteux, qui lui tourne autour ?

Le jeune homme lui dit de demander directement à la concernée, mais Shane, étant d'un naturel plus que curieux, continua ses questions.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps Lauryn entra et alla au salon. Connie la questionna sur sa soirée, et l'écouta patiemment, pendant qu'elle lui racontait quasiment chaque détail. « On dirait qu'elle n'a personne pour l'écouter, songea la maman. »<p>

Elle l'envoya se coucher, lorsque sonna la première heure du matin. Lauryn monta à l'étage, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup la vie de sa rivale. Hormis le côté _bosser chez le traiteur_, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien cuisiner. Enfin, quand elle réussissait évidemment. Elle savait faire deux trois trucs à présent, et Connie n'en demandait pas d'avantage. La plupart du temps, elle lui demandait juste de mettre les plats commandés dans les boites, et les donner aux livreurs. « Pas spécialement compliqué, songea-t-elle en se glissant dans son lit. »

Elle se leva avec le même sourire que la veille et descendit en chantonnant. S'asseyant, elle demanda à Connie si elle attendait aussi Mitchie lorsqu'elle sortait.

« - Mitchie ne sort jamais le soir. Elle est rarement loin de moi. Elle vient bosser après la fin de ses cours, et rentre en même temps que moi.

« - Elle n'aime pas sortir ?

« - Je crois que c'est plus profond. Disons que depuis la mort de son père, elle a un besoin constant d'être rassurée, et comme je suis sa seule famille, elle veut être là au cas où ! Elle n'a jamais pu dire au revoir à son père, enfin elle n'a pas réussi, lorsqu'il nous a quitté, et depuis elle ne passe pas une journée sans me le dire ou me le prouver. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit endurer.

« - Ecoutez, si vous voulez, enfin si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je pourrais l'inviter à venir travailler ici cet après-midi ? Comme ça, vous vous verrez. Vous êtes tellement gentille avec moi ! Enfin, disons que vous agissez plus comme une mère avec moi que la mienne !

« - C'est comme tu veux, ma puce ! Pardon, se reprit-elle. C'est l'habitude.

« - Pas de problème, rit Lauryn avant de reprendre après quelques minutes de silence, vous savez c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi ? Mes parents m'appellent par mon prénom et mon frère me hèle.

Elles se sourirent, et la jeune fille se dit que finalement, cette expérience serait un mal pour un bien. Elle termina son repas, et monta se laver. Elle enfila un top noir, un pantalon blanc, et composa le numéro de chez elle. Ce fut Aidan qui répondit, et lui posa une devinette. Elle y répondit de mauvaise grâce et lui demanda de lui passer Mitchie. Alors que le téléphone était posé sur le comptoir, elle entendit ses parents. Elle voulut écouter seulement, la jeune fille lui répondit entre deux rires.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi ?

« - Journée crêpes et c'est ta maman qui s'y colle ! Pour le moment, y en a plus par terre qu'autre chose. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - Ouais, grimaça-t-elle. Ecoute, Connie est vachement sympa avec moi, et m'a raconté que depuis la mort de ton père, tu avais besoin de la voir, je t'invite donc à venir travailler chez toi ! On bossera ce fichu truc de civilisation. Intéressée ou pas ?

« - Aucun problème. Je passerais après les crêpes, qu'il va falloir que je fasse, si tu veux mon avis. Ta mère a un sens inné des affaires, mais pour la cuisine, ce n'est pas son truc ! A quatorze heures, c'est bon ?

« - Si tu me ramènes des crêpes, c'est nickel.

Elles rirent ensemble, puis il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'elles ne raccrochent. Mitchie observa le combiné et secoua la tête avant de retourner à la cuisine. C'était à présent Vaughn qui avait la crêpière. Il fit le mouvement pour retourner sa crêpe, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Il prit donc une spatule plate et la décolla à la main. Seulement, il le fit trop vite, et elle se replia sur elle-même. Il se battit avec pendant deux minutes, et abandonna lorsqu'elle fut brûlée d'un côté en arguant qu'il n'était finalement pas plus doué que sa femme. La jeune fille rit, puis proposa à Shane d'essayer plutôt que de rester là à se moquer. Il refusa net, mais lorsqu'elle le traita de poule mouillée, il lui prit la crêpière des mains, et en fit une. Il y réussit presque puisqu'elle se replia légèrement en retombant. Mitchie applaudit, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la fixa :

« - Allez essaie donc de faire mieux, miss.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, puis reprit le flambeau. Une heure plus tard, une montagne de crêpes trônait au milieu de la table. Ils mangèrent en riant, se racontant mille choses si bien que lorsque quatorze heures sonna, Mitchie n'était pas prête. Pestant contre elle-même, elle termina se s'attacher les cheveux, et se stoppa. Elle n'était pas coquette habituellement, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être jolie. Shane qui passait par là, se moqua d'elle lorsqu'il la vit plantée dans la chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle revint à elle, et ferma la porte, feignant d'être en colère. Elle prit un pantalon légèrement évasé aux jambes noir, qu'elle mit avec un tee-shirt blanc large. Elle fit un nœud sur le côté, au niveau de son nombril, afin de laisser la broderie rouge, représentant un dragon, visible. Elle prit ensuite son sac, y mit ses affaires, et commença à descendre. Seulement dans sa hâte, elle entra en collision avec Shane.

« - Désolée ! Je suis en retard, cria-t-elle en sortant pour rentrer presqu'aussitôt.

Elle prit quelques crêpes qu'elle mit dans du papier d'aluminium, et dans une boite hermétique. Le jeune homme la regarda faire incrédule.

« - Ta sœur m'en a demandé, expliqua-t-elle. Dis-moi, c'est quelle ligne qui passe ici ? Que je sache où je dois descendre ?

« - Je t'emmène, sinon tu vas arriver à quinze heures, se moqua-t-il. Et puis, je dois passer voir Jason.

Elle le remercia et ils montèrent dans sa voiture. Ils roulèrent en parlant musique, et elle arriva avec moins de vingt minutes de retard.

« - Tu pars à quelle heure, s'enquit-il.

« - Dix-huit heures, je pense. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir, jusqu'à qu'elle heure, je squatte chez Jason, pardi.

Il lui sourit, puis chacun alla frapper à la porte. Connie lui ouvrit, et le jeune homme qui regardait la scène, esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la mère de Mitchie la prendre dans ses bras. Etreinte que lui rendit sa fille. Elles entrèrent, et la porte claqua au moment où Jason ouvrait.

* * *

><p>« - Rien n'a changé, et pourtant ça me manque. Si tu savais !<p>

« - Je m'en doute ma chérie. Tu me manques atrocement aussi ! Ça a été vendredi soir ?

« - Ouais. On a fait une soirée vidéo avec Shane et on s'est endormi. J'ai rien vu, sourit-elle.

Elle savait sa mère très protectrice envers elle, et elle se voyait mal lui raconter qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, dans sa chambre à lui. Elles discutèrent quelques instants, puis Lauryn descendit avec ses affaires. Connie les laissa travailler et s'assit sans bruit dans la pièce. Même si Mitchie lui manquait, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était là avant tout pour travailler.

« - Bon j'ai réfléchi. Cette année, on a étudié des guerres en majeure partie, et peut-être que ça soule tout le monde. Enfin, moi c'est sûr, en tout cas ! Du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire autre chose ? Après tout, si ça doit concerner l'histoire, on peut aller voir en Europe, ou en Afrique ce qu'il s'est passé, proposa Lauryn.

« - C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais hormis les guerres, je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait d'autres truc important dans le monde. A moins que… Ton frère m'a montré un film vendredi soir, sur le débarquement en Normandie. On pourrait le prendre comme base, et faire un dossier sur l'horreur de ce jour-là ? Tu sais, retrouver des lettres que les soldats ont écrites à leurs familles. Imaginer comment ils ont passé leurs derniers moments de liberté avant le voyage…

Lauryn fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis approuva. Elles tracèrent un plan approximatif, et la jeune fille dut reconnaître que Mitchie savait mieux monter un dossier qu'elle.

« - Bon voilà ce que je te propose, tu t'occupes de diriger les opérations, on fait les recherches en commun, mais c'est moi qui écrit tout. Non parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, tu as une écriture illisible !

« - Si tu veux. Comme je garde souvent ton frère, j'en profiterais pour mettre tout en place, et faire des recherches ! Et puis à la limite, si t'as rien de prévue samedi prochain, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez toi. On commencera à tout mettre au propre, ou du moins mettre en commun nos recherches, si jamais on trouve d'autres trucs avant.

Elle accepta et se répartirent les tâches. Lauryn lui demanda de lui amener le dvd lundi afin qu'elle le revoit, et à seize heures elles eurent terminé. Elles restèrent une minute sans parler, puis Mitchie lui demanda l'autorisation d'aller chercher quelques livres. Elle approuva et elles montèrent. Tout en se réapprovisionnant en livre, elle lui donna les fameuses crêpes.

Jason qui était près de la fenêtre aperçut son amie. Souriant, il fit signe à son ami d'observer. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à prendre divers livres. Aussi, eElle sursauta donc violemment lorsqu'il joua leur accord. Elle tourna la tête, et n'ayant comme elle n'avait pas sa guitare, lui mima la réponse.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites, demanda Lauryn.

« - Rien. Il me propose de le rejoindre au jardin. J'ai juste accepté. J'imagine que ton frère va suivre le mouvement, tu viens ?

« - Je… Pourquoi pas.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans l'escalier, Lauryn les arrêta.

« - Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas amies, mais tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?

« - Tout dépend du service.

Les joues légèrement rouges, elle lui demanda si elle serait d'accord pour donner un mot de sa part, à Nate. Mitchie s'arrêta, et réfléchit quelques instants. Non, pas si elle acceptait ou non, mais plutôt à comment faire ? Elle trouva la solution, et donna son accord si en échange, Lauryn ne disait pas un mot de ce que Connie lui avait dit. Elle refusait qu'on la prenne en pitié.

« - Je ne m'en serais de toute façon pas servie contre toi, au collège ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que je suis une garce, mais j'ai des principes, et je ne me sers pas de ce genre de choses.

Sur ces mots, elles reprirent leurs marches et arrivèrent, après les garçons, dans le jardin. Ils étaient toujours du côté de chez Jason, et sans aucune hésitation, Mitchie alla près de son arbre. Sous les regards étonnés des enfants Gray, elle appuya sur le haut d'une planche de la palissade, et trois petites planches se levèrent. Les deux garçons passèrent.

« - Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas à passer par la porte d'entrée. Salut ma belle, ajouta le jeune homme en embrassant celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Comment va ? Ça a été vendredi ?

« - Nickel, rit-elle. Pour plus de renseignement, tu demanderas à ton pote. Il a joué un super grand rôle dans cette fâcheuse histoire ! Et toi, tes cours ? Tu t'en sors avec ton devoir d'anglais ?

« - J'avoue que depuis que tu n'es plus là pour m'aider, je rame.

« - Attends, c'est grâce à Mitchie que t'as d'aussi bonnes notes, demanda Shane étonné.

« - C'était le deal ! Je fais sa culture musicale, et elle m'aide à comprendre les bouquins qu'on est obligé de lire.

« - Espèce de tricheur, soupira le jeune homme. Alors frangine, tu te plais ici ?

« - Ouais, je préfère vivre ici que chez nous par bien des égards ! Connie est toujours là quand j'ai besoin, et si on discute et que le téléphone sonne, elle laisse le répondeur s'enclencher.

« - En effet, c'est pas comme à la maison. Ce midi, c'était le premier repas qu'on prenait en famille depuis que t'es partie. Note le changement.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à parler de choses et d'autres. Tous les sujets furent survolés, mais les bonnes choses ayant une fin, dix-huit heures sonna, et Shane se leva. Il tendit la main à sa nouvelle sœur, en déclarant :

« - Désolée la belle, faut qu'on rentre. Jay, je te vois demain ? Lauryn…

« - Je passerais samedi à la maison. Mitchie m'y a invitée !

Il hocha la tête, et les jeunes filles rentrèrent. La brunette embrassa sa mère et la prit longuement dans ses bras, puis prit son sac et ressortit. Shane l'attendait déjà appuyé contre son cabriolet et Connie la suivit.

« - Jeune homme, c'est vous qui ramenez ma fille chez elle ?

« - Euh oui, répondit Shane mal à l'aise.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette mère qui l'impressionnait. Peut-être était-ce du à l'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, ou à l'aura protectrice qu'elle avait. Il l'ignorait, mais quoi que ce soit, ça lui avait fait perdre de sa fierté et de sa verve. Il l'écouta donc pendant dix minutes, lui dire comment se comporter avec sa fille, alors que celle-ci rougissait au fur et à mesure.

« - Oui, bon maman ne t'inquiète pas, il s'occupe bien de moi ! Il veille à ce qu'aucun garçon ne m'approche, vérifie que je mange chaque jour, et que je dorme assez. Et aussi à ce que je fasse mes devoirs, soupira Mitchie.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, salua Jason d'un signe de main, et monta, dans la voiture, imité par le conducteur. Ils mirent leurs ceintures, sous le regard incendiaire de Connie, puis il démarra. Il fut tellement prudent le temps du trajet que lorsqu'il coupa le moteur, Mitchie fut prise d'un fou rire. Il la regarda interdit, cherchant à savoir ce qui la faisait rire. Quand elle fut un peu calmée, il l'interrogea.

« - Tu aurais du voir ta tête, quand ma mère t'a interpellé ! On aurait dit un enfant pris en faute. Après, on aurait dit que tu te noyais sous toutes ses consignes, dit-elle avant de rire à nouveau.

« - Oh, parce que mademoiselle se croyait mieux peut-être à être plus rouge qu'un homard dans de l'eau bouillante.

Il était légèrement vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, et elle sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle se stoppa avant de le fixer étrangement. Il attendit puis haussa les sourcils.

« - Rien, je… Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que… Tu avais une drôle de tête, et tu as conduis encore plus prudemment que d'habitude, à croire que ma mère était derrière toi, et… Enfin, ça m'a mis mal à l'aise qu'elle te dise tout ça, parce que t'es pas du genre délinquant, tu vois, et… Disons que j'ai préféré rire, plutôt que ne plus rien dire avant demain. Désolée !

Elle sortit, à peine le dernier mot dit, et entra dans la maison. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se traita d'idiote en s'apercevant que son sac était resté dans la voiture. Elle souffla un bon coup, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna au garage. Seulement, il n'y était plus. Elle soupira, et revint dans la maison. De la musique raisonnait à l'étage et elle la suivit. Elle se retrouva, sans surprise, devant la porte de sa chambre et frappa doucement. Il vint ouvrir et la regarda étonné.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu pourrais me passer les clés de ta voiture ? J'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur.

Secouant la tête, il soupira puis ouvrit la porte. Elle nota que sa besace était contre le mur. Il l'invita à entrer, et lui proposa de jouer un peu de guitare avec lui.

« - Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai encore du boulot pour lundi ! Une autre fois ?

« - Tu perds rien pour attendre. Dès que tu auras un moment de libre, je vais te tomber dessus ! Rien que pour le plaisir de t'entendre jouer.

« - Qui te dit que ce sera un plaisir, demanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

Il la suivit des yeux, et elle entra dans sa chambre sans un mot supplémentaire, le laissant plus qu'intrigué. « Peut-être ne sait-elle pas encore bien jouer, supposa-t-il. » Il referma sa porte, s'assit sur son lit et commença à jouer, seulement il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il repensait à toutes les consignes que Connie lui avait données. Posant sa guitare, il s'allongea en travers de son lit et laissa ses pensées s'égarer.

De son côté, Mitchie rangea ses nouveaux livres, et s'installa à son bureau pour terminer son devoir d'anglais. Elle peinait pour sa disserte, et sourit en songeant qu'elle trouvait plus simple d'aider Jason qui était trois classes au dessus. Elle secoua la tête, et se remit au travail, évitant de penser à son après-midi.

Il lui fallut une heure pour avoir une copie qui lui plaisait. Elle la rangea dans son sac, et entreprit de commencer ses recherches. « Le dvd, songea-t-elle. » Elle passa par la chambre de Shane pour lui demander si ça poserait problème si elle l'amenait à Lauryn.

« - Notre devoir d'histoire est basé sur le film, et elle a besoin de le revoir, expliqua-t-elle.

« - Pas de problème ! De toute façon, les parents ne regardent jamais la télé. T'as finis tes devoirs ?

« - Pas vraiment, j'ai un boulot monstre, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne t'entends plus jouer, devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Il sourit et la mit hors de sa chambre en riant. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle prit le film et commença à rebrousser chemin. Elle avait hâte de commencer ses recherches. « Oh je dois aussi finir mes maths, j'avais oublié, pensa-t-elle. » Soupirant, elle gravit trois marches, quand on l'appela. Elle fit demi-tour, et rejoignit Diane dans l'entrée.

« - Nous avons un gala de charité ce soir, ça ne t'ennuie pas de t'occuper d'Aidan ? Merci.

« - Désolée, mais non ! J'ai pas mal de devoirs à terminer. J'ai pris un retard considérable et j'aimerais beaucoup le rattraper, alors non, je ne m'occuperais pas de lui ce soir. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre !

« - Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Lauryn le garde à chaque fois, et ne pose pas de problème, s'exclama Diane qui détestait être contredite.

« - Résultat, sa moyenne générale dépasse rarement le C ! Et encore, parce qu'elle a un sacré coup de crayon.

« - Bon, écoute, on n'a pas le temps d'en parler, ni celui de trouver un baby-sitter, tu t'en occupe fin de la conversation. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu obéis ! Je suis ta mère jusqu'à la mi-juin. Ta vraie mère te demande jamais de t'occuper de tes frères et sœurs ?

« - Je suis enfant unique, déclara-t-elle. Et trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. Ou mieux, occupez-vous de lui ce soir ! Vous n'êtes jamais là, à croire que c'est Shane et Lauryn les adultes ! Débrouillez-vous, moi ce soir, je bosse !

« - On part. Si quand je reviens, il n'est pas dans son lit entrain de dormir, commença Diane.

« - Vous vous en occuperez ! Ça le changera !

Vaughn entra à ce moment-là.

« - Diane, nous t'attendons ma chérie !

« - J'arrive, soupira-t-elle en colère. Mitchie, je te préviens, tu t'en occupe ou sinon…

« - Sinon quoi, cria-t-elle. Vous allez m'interdire de sortir de la maison ? J'y suis tout le temps ou alors, je suis au collège. Désolée, mais contrairement à Lauryn, je ne sors jamais ! De quoi voulez-vous me priver ? De repas ? C'est limite un motif d'abus parental. Débrouillez-vous, je…

* * *

><p>Shane était dans sa chambre en songeant à Tamara. Il la compara, malgré lui, à Mitchie et sourit. Il aimait passer du temps avec les deux. Soudain, il fut dérangé de ses pensées, par les cris de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils, et se leva d'un bond lorsque la jeune fille s'y mit également. Il descendit tranquillement, et haussa les sourcils.<p>

« - Tu garderas Aidan ce soir, fin de la discussion, jeune fille ! Sinon je te mets à la porte !

« - Si vous le faites, Lauryn sera également renvoyée du collège, je vous rappelle, décréta Mitchie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Evidemment, si tu n'avais pas menacé de faire exploser votre collège, on n'en serait pas là !

« - Bien sûr ! Si Lauryn ne me pourrissez pas la vie depuis qu'elle me connaît, on n'en serait _effectivement_ pas là. Aidan est _votre_ enfant, occupez-vous en ! Comment vous faisiez avant pour Shane ? Vous le laissiez seul ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda le jeune homme en question.

« - Il se passe que cette petite écervelée refuse de garder ton frère ! Elle aurait plus important à faire, selon elle ! C'est le monde à l'envers.

« - Excusez-moi de me soucier de mon avenir ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de redoubler ma dernière année de collège à cause de vous !

« - Je vais m'occuper d'Aidan maman, t'inquiète ! Après tout, Mitchie a raison, c'est toujours elle qui s'en occupe ! Je prends le relais. Allez à votre gala et profitez-en. Je m'occupe d'eux, assura-t-il d'une voix calme.

Diane le regarda admirative et l'embrassa sur le front.

« - Merci mon grand ! Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi. Quant à toi, jeune fille, cette discussion n'est pas terminée !

« - Vous me trouverez dans la chambre de votre fille !

* * *

><p>Sur ces mots, elle remonta, et se remit au travail. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Non que les garçons fassent du bruit, simplement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle descendit rapidement l'étage et fila dans le jardin. Celui-ci était assez grand, et elle en fit le tour, sans s'apercevoir que ses deux « frères » la suivaient en l'imitant. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un arbre, et se cogna la tête dedans.<p>

« - Aie, s'exclama-t-elle en se massant le front. Ça fait mal !

Elle soupira et se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec les deux garçons qui l'observaient étonnés. Etant sur les nerfs, elle se retint de parler, et préféra retourner dans sa chambre, en courant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, inconfortable, et fixa le plafond. Elle songeait à l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé. Il avait été agréable, et elle regrettait d'être repartie de chez elle. Sa mère lui manquait encore plus. « Surtout que Lauryn a l'air d'être heureuse ! A croire qu'elle arrive à me remplacer, songea-t-elle. » Elle se mit à pleurer, en imaginant sa mère la remplacer par sa rivale. Roulant sur le côté, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qu'elle laissait toujours sur le lit, et pleura. Toute cette comédie commençait à la peser, et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était là.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, puis le visage pleins de larmes, elle ferma la porte de la chambre, et mit de la musique classique. Elle était trop fière pour qu'on puisse la voir pleurer. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, sécha ses larmes, et se réinstalla au bureau, faisant mine de travailler. Le jeune homme lui proposa de venir manger.

« - J'ai pas faim, pour le moment !

Il n'insista pas, et rejoignit son petit frère. Il avait trouvé son attitude étrange. D'abord, elle s'était mise à crier après sa mère, puis s'était enfermée, avant de redescendre marcher au jardin pour finir par se frapper la tête contre le chêne du jardin. A présent, elle était dans sa chambre, la voix pleine de sanglots. Cependant, il la laissa tranquille. Elle devait avoir besoin de calme. Il se promit d'aller la voir dès que son frère serait au lit, et ils mangèrent en silence. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu le jour où elle était venue livrer le repas, il l'avait trouvé craquante et il aimait beaucoup son sens de la répartie. Elle avait un caractère agréable mais semblait capable d'aller très loin si quelqu'un la cherchait. « Une vraie lionne, pensa-t-il en souriant. C'est quelque chose de commun aux filles de cet âge-là, se dit-il en songeant que sa sœur était pareille, ainsi qu'Ashley. » C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne sortait pas avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Ou alors d'un an, pas plus. Elles étaient plus matures et s'emportaient beaucoup moins. « Comme Tam. Elle n'a pas ce tempérament volcanique, songea-t-il. Elle est douce et calme ! »

Il regarda un film avec son frère, puis l'envoya au lit. Une fois s'être assuré qu'il dormait, il retourna voir Mitchie, et entra dans la chambre. Elle était plongée dans son devoir, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il s'approcha et voulut la taquiner, lorsqu'il aperçut les mouchoirs dans la poubelle. Il fronça les sourcils, tira sur un fil, et elle sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

« - Descends manger ! T'as rien dans l'estomac depuis ce midi. J'ai promis à ta mère de m'assurer que tu te nourrissais correctement, tu te souviens ?

Elle grimaça, prit ses affaires et le suivit. Le jeune homme réchauffa une part, tandis qu'elle recommençait son exercice. Lorsqu'il posa l'assiette près d'elle, elle piocha dedans, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle mangeait, et se frotta le front. Au bout de dix minutes, elle jeta son crayon sur la table, et s'exclama :

« - C'est pas vrai, j'y arriverais jamais. Non, mais pourquoi c'est obligatoire !

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il en cachant son sourire.

« - Non, c'est juste que moi plus un exercice de math égal équation impossible !

« - Attends, je vais t'aider.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, il lui expliqua une méthode plus simple pour comprendre, et lorsqu'elle termina son devoir, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

« - Merci ! Sans toi, j'y serais encore à deux heures du mat.

« - Aucun problème. Allez maintenant file te coucher ! Et demain, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi t'as pleuré.

Elle se stoppa et grimaça. Elle refusa mais il insista et elle finit par lui avouer, que sa mère lui manquait encore plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. « Et qu'elle semblait heureuse ! A croire que je ne lui manque pas, songea-t-elle. » Cette pensée ramena des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle tenta de les cacher au jeune homme mais il le vit, et la prit dans ses bras. Ce simple contact lui fit du bien, et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle lui raconta tout. Il l'écouta patiemment, avant de lui assurer qu'elle manquait à sa mère.

« - Sinon, elle ne t'aurait pas pris dans ses bras, comme elle l'a fait, quand tu es arrivée !

Elle acquiesça et commença à s'écarter de lui, ne voulant pas pleurer d'avantage mais il resserra son étreinte.

« - Pleure tant que tu en auras besoin ! Les larmes ne sont pas là pour montrer une éventuelle faiblesse, au contraire, ce sont elles qui te soulagent quand tu en as besoin*, dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Tu te souviens, je t'ai promis d'être là quand tu en aurais besoin ?

Elle acquiesça contre son épaule, et il reprit.

« - La prochaine fois que tu as besoin de parler ou de pleurer, tu viens me voir d'accord ?

De nouveau, elle hocha simplement la tête et il embrassa son front.

* * *

><p>* : Clin d'œil à la fic <span>Une chanson, des mots<span>, de **chris87** ! Un conseil, allez la lire ! C'est un OS super court, mais super beau !

Pff ! Quel chapitre ! Treize pages quand même ! C'est un des plus longs ! Bon, on n'apprend rien de spécial, mais bon comme ils se rapprochent, c'est suffisant ! :p J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Changements

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde. Oui je sais, je poste avec du retard mais si on compte sur le fait que je poste lundi à 5 heures du matin (la vache déjà ? :o) je suis à l'heure mdr. Dans ce chapitre, une révélation, un coup de déprime et une grande résolution ! ^^ Merci à tous de me lire et surtout à **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** (Tu vas arrêter de changer de pseudo ? mdr), **nouna**, **aurore** **scott1**, **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Ouais faut aussi qu'on en sache un peu sur Lauryn mais pas trop donc on retourne voir si Shane et Mitchie se rapprochent ok ? lol Personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais craqué en fait parce que bien que je supporte pas les cris d'enfants, je suis du genre à arrondir les angles donc… Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas de Mitchie lol. Quant à tes questions, elles trouveront un semblant de réponse dans ce chapitre mdr. Bisous), et **Vicky-1864** pour leurs reviews et leur soutien ! Je vous adore mesdemoiselles !

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

**Résumons-nous** : Dans le chapitre précédent, Mitchie a été revoir sa mère, grâce à Lauryn et les deux filles ont passé l'après-midi avec Shane et Jason. Au soir, Diane et Vaughn ont du aller travailler et ont demandé à Mitchie de s'occuper d'Aidan. Elle a refusé et ça a crée une dispute jusqu'à ce que Shane intervienne en gardant son petit-frère.

**Changements !**

**Q**uand elle se réveilla, Mitchie fronça les sourcils. Elle était, une fois de plus dans la chambre du garçon mais ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Elle sortit du lit et regarda l'heure. Il était à peine sept heures du matin. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, mais celle-ci était vide. Elle se coiffa rapidement, sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle y entra précautionneusement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle regarda le lit, et sourit en voyant Shane dormir du sommeil du juste. Elle s'approcha et replaça le drap sur lui. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas de tee-shirt, comme la dernière fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre, alla dans sa salle de bain et prit ses affaires de toilettes. Elle savait qu'il ne se levait qu'à huit heures, au moment où elle partirait. Elle ne pourrait donc pas le remercier avant qu'il ne rentre du lycée. Elle haussa les épaules, fixa le miroir et fit quelques grimaces. Son visage paraissait fatigué, mais avec les larmes qu'elle avait versées la veille, c'était normal. Elle était en train de faire une nouvelle grimace lorsqu'un rire la surprit. Se tournant vivement, elle laissa tomber ses vêtements, et fit face à son « frère », qu'elle eut du mal à fixer dans les yeux.

« - Salut, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai réveillé ?

« - Non, je ne dormais plus quand t'es entrée, mais j'avais la flemme de bouger. Merci pour le drap, à ce propos ! Dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de faire le pitre devant ton miroir ?

« - Euh non ! Habituellement, je suis joyeuse dès le réveil mais là je ressemble à quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi. Le regard éteint et tout, c'est atroce !

Il secoua la tête, et la laissa se préparer. Elle prit une douche plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, et lorsqu'elle refit face au miroir, elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait le teint plus frais, et plus joyeux. Elle s'habilla d'un baggy beige, et comme le temps était au beau fixe, mit un débardeur rose pâle, assez près du corps. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de vêtement, mais elle avait envie de plaire, à titre exceptionnel. Ravie de ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir, elle descendit en prenant son sac. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut Diane qu'elle se souvint de la dispute de la veille. Elle s'attendait donc à se faire incendier, mais la mère de famille semblait calmée. Quand elle la vit, elle lui sourit.

« - Mitchie, tu tombes bien ! Shane m'a raconté que tu avais pris un retard plus que considérable dans tes devoirs, donc il s'est proposé pour t'aider à garder Aidan, le temps que tu te reprennes. Bon, les enfants, je me sauve, bonne journée !

Elle sortit aussitôt. La jeune fille regarda la porte d'entrée, interdite, avant de se tourner vers son grand frère. Elle nota qu'il la regardait étrangement, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

« - J'ai pas pris tant de retard que ça, s'indigna-t-elle.

« - Et bien, si on prend en compte le fait que tu devrais avoir commencé votre devoir commun avec ma sœur, depuis la semaine dernière, si ! Mais, j'ai fait ça surtout pour éviter qu'elle te tombe dessus. Après, si tu préfères reprendre les gardes en exclu, moi ça m'arrange ! Je sortirais plus !

« - Non, c'est bon ! La garde alternée me convient parfaitement… Tu te rends compte qu'on croirait un couple en pleine procédure de divorce, rit-elle.

Il la regarda deux secondes puis se joignit à son hilarité. Ils terminèrent de manger, puis montèrent finir de se préparer. Elle fit face à son miroir, observa son mascara, qu'elle ne mettait presque jamais, puis l'heure. Il lui restait assez de temps pour en mettre. Inspirant un bon coup, elle l'ouvrit et en mit. Une fois fière du résultat, elle rangea le tout, et descendit. Les garçons étaient déjà dans l'entrée. Elle mit un manteau léger, et commença à partir.

« - Attends ! Je dois accompagner notre enfant à l'école, je te dépose, si tu… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ?

« - J'ai mis du mascara, ça fait trop ? Dis-le, je monte l'enlever si…

« - Non au contraire, ça te va super bien! Essaierais-tu de me reconquérir ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse annuler un divorce, tu sais !

« - Tant qu'il n'est pas prononcé, c'est jouable, alors je tente ! J'ai mes chances ?

Elle était consciente de flirter légèrement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, aussi ne se prit-elle pas la tête à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, c'était juste une blague. Cependant, elle attendait quand même sa réponse.

« - Je vois que tu t'es renseigné.

« - On y va, les interrompit Aidan.

Ils rirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant le collège de la jeune fille juste après le bus. Voyant Ashley, elle sourit.

« - Tu permets que j'en rende une verte de jalousie, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il acquiesça et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Tu me diras ce soir si j'ai mes chances d'acc, demanda-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

« - Continue comme ça, et c'est moi qui l'annule ce divorce, rit-il. Allez bonne journée !

« - A toi aussi ! Salut Sierra, comment va, dit-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie étonnée.

Elles ne purent aller plus loin qu'Ashley s'approcha.

« - Je croyais avoir été claire ! Shane est à moi ! Alors, tu t'éloignes Cendrillon ! Ce n'est pas ton prince charmant !

« - De toute façon, tu n'es pas sa princesse, alors je tente ma chance ! Et comme tu as entendue, j'ai toutes mes chances. Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Sierra et elle, allèrent en civilisation, et elle lui raconta le fond de l'histoire. Elles étaient en pleins fou rire, lorsque Lauryn entra. Soupirant, elle s'approcha de sa rivale.

« - Tiens, ton frère m'a demandé de te donner ça.

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde prit le dvd du film et partit s'asseoir sans un mot. A peine fut-elle installée qu'Ashley lui raconta ce qu'elle avait loupé. Lauryn arqua un sourcil et observa le dos de Mitchie en réfléchissant. Qu'avait-elle fait, que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tenté ? Elle les avait longuement observés la veille, et la jeune fille était comme d'habitude. Elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en valeur, ni en avant. Au contraire, elle était super modeste, et si l'envie lui prenait, elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait, même si tout le monde pensait le contraire. Elle défendait son point de vue, bec et ongle.<p>

« - Tu sais, je crois que je viens de comprendre un truc. Mon frère semble l'apprécier. Et je crois que c'est parce qu'elle reste elle-même. Je te jure, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, et fais ce qui lui passe par la tête. En fait il faut, que tu sois le contraire de toi, pour attirer son attention, Lauryn.

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Le professeur entra, et le cours débuta. A la fin de celui-ci, il appela les deux jeunes filles et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, leur demanda le titre de leur exposé. La jeune fille allait dire qu'il n'en avait pas encore, mais Mitchie la surprit.

« - En fait, ça sera basé sur le jour du débarquement en Normandie, si vous êtes d'accord ! Pas le combat à proprement parlé, mais plutôt comment ils ont vécus ce qui a été, pour la plupart d'entre eux, le dernier jour de leur vie ! Quels ont été leurs réactions, leurs derniers actes, ce genre de chose ! On va essayer de trouver des témoignages, des lettres, ce genre de choses pour étayer notre exposé, et le faire le plus réaliste possible. Par contre, on n'aura peut-être pas de maquette à faire.

« - La maquette n'est pas une obligation. Je l'avais demandé pour le sujet individuel, mais puisque vous le faite en groupe, un simple exposé sera suffisant. J'approuve le sujet, et j'ai hâte de l'entendre. Vous pouvez y aller, si vous n'avez pas d'autre question !

« - Et bien, je viens d'y penser, et si Mitchie est d'accord, nous pourrions réaliser une sorte de court métrage ?

Le professeur leur donna carte blanche et elles se dirigèrent en courant jusqu'en mathématique. Mitchie, étant plus sportive, arriva la première devant la salle, mais attendit sa rivale. Lorsqu'elles furent ensemble, elle frappa, et s'excusa de leurs retards, expliquant que le professeur de civilisation les avait retenu. Elles s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, et le cours débuta.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, Mitchie sortit ravie du cours de sport. Elle avait fait équipe avec Sierra et avait mis une raclée à Lauryn et Ashley en volley-ball. Elle commença à rejoindre le bus scolaire, lorsque quelqu'un klaxonna. Elle ne se retourna pas, au contraire de sa meilleure amie.<p>

« - Je crois que ton chauffeur t'attend ma belle. Je te vois dans le bus demain ?

Se tournant, Mitchie sourit lorsqu'elle vit Shane lui faire signe, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« - J'espère ! Bonne soirée !

« - Quelque chose me dit que la tienne le sera.

Ashley et Lauryn qui sortaient du gymnase, sursautèrent lorsque le jeune homme klaxonna, et se dépêchèrent de se rapprocher pour entendre la conversation.

« - C'est moi que vous attendez, monsieur mon ex-mari ?

« - Et oui, madame mon ex-femme ! J'ai décidé que puisque vous aviez pris soin de mon sommeil cette nuit, je vous emmenais, toi et notre fils, manger une glace ! Partante ?

Il avait ajouté ce détail sur son sommeil lorsqu'il avait vu Ashley s'approcher, et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle les regarda les yeux écarquillées.

« - C'est loin d'être le dîner aux chandelles de la réconciliation que j'attendais mais ça me convient ! Il fait de toute façon trop chaud, pour s'enfermer dans un restaurant.

Sur ces mots, elle mit son sac dans le coffre, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui fit la bise, après avoir salué sa sœur, omettant volontairement sa meilleure amie, et démarra. Ils allèrent chercher Aidan, puis prirent la direction du parc. Ils s'achetèrent une glace et commencèrent à manger. Aidan la termina rapidement afin d'aller jouer. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et commencèrent à parler. Soudain, quelqu'un s'approcha et Mitchie l'observa. Plutôt grande, les cheveux d'un beau noir, des yeux verts en amandes, et une jolie silhouette. Elle en fut momentanément jalouse, et ce sentiment prit de l'ampleur lorsqu'elle salua Shane.

« - Hey Tam ! Que fais-tu ici ?

« - J'accompagne ma sœur, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

« - Mon frère et ma sœur de remplacement. Mitchie !

« - Ah oui, tu m'as dit que tu avais une nouvelle sœur. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

« - Moi de même, déclara Mitchie en pensant le contraire.

« - Bon, je vais vous laisser. A plus Shane !

« - Non reste, s'entendit-elle dire. Je… Je vais vous laisser discuter ! Après tout, en cours, on ne peut jamais.

Elle se leva, et partit rejoindre le petit garçon, le cœur lourd. Face à une fille pareille, elle ne ferait jamais le poids. « Autant l'oublier tout de suite ! J'ai plus de chance de croiser un chat qui parle, que celle qu'il me remarque, songea-t-elle. » S'approchant de son petit « frère », elle joua quelques minutes avec lui, puis il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne souriait pas.

« - Pour rien bonhomme ! Je vais prévenir Shane que je rentre. J'ai un tas de devoir à faire !

Sur ces mots, elle revint vers le banc et nota qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle s'en voulut de les interrompre, et c'est le rouge aux joues, qu'elle prit la parole.

« - Désolée de vous déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentre ! Je ne me sens pas bien, et j'ai encore des devoirs à faire ! Ça t'ennuie de me passer les clés de ta voiture, le temps que je prenne mon sac. Je te les ramène !

« - Ok ! Aidan rentre avec toi, ou je le garde ?

Il lui sourit mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne le lui rendit pas. Elle commençait à avoir une légère migraine.

« - Comme ça t'arrange !

Il lui donna les clés, et elle partit chercher son sac. Lorsqu'elle revint, Aidan était retourné jouer. La jeune femme s'éloigna en voyant sa sœur tomber, et Shane fit face à son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Rien ! Sûrement de la fatigue accumulée, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens !

Elle lui tendit ses clés, et lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, ils se regardèrent, sans parler. Quelque chose venait de se passer, mais ils ignoraient quoi. Il fronça les sourcils puis reprit le sac, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était plus pâle qu'il y a deux minutes.

« - Je te ramène, ça vaut mieux ! Laisse-moi prévenir Tam.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le banc, la tête dans ses mains. Elle se massa le front machinalement, et chercha ce qu'elle avait. Ils passaient un bon moment mais la présence de la camarade de Shane l'avait poussé à vouloir partir. Elle savait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, quant à elle… Il devait la voir que comme une amie, avec qui il pouvait se permettre certaines plaisanteries qu'ils ne pourraient pas avec sa sœur. « C'est ça, il me voit simplement comme la bonne copine toujours prête à aider ! La preuve, j'ai été jusqu'à sacrifier notre balade pour qu'il se rapproche de Tam, songea-t-elle. » A cette pensée, elle grimaça, et se frappa le front. Un discret coup d'œil sur sa gauche, lui apprit que Tamara ne comptait pas le lâcher si vite. Soupirant, elle prit son sac, et partit. Elle commençait, de toute façon, à avoir une sacrée migraine et marcher lui ferait du bien, à défaut de la soigner. Elle en profiterait pour faire le point. Comme elle n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, elle commença à sentir le poids de son sac de cours et grimaça. La jeune fille sortit du parc tranquillement et commença à prendre le chemin de la maison. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et elle se stoppa. « Je dois couver un truc, ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle en ayant un vertige. »

« - Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

Elle leva les yeux, et acquiesça. Elle inspira un bon coup, et marcha jusqu'au banc le plus proche et s'y assit quelques minutes. Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau, et en avala une longue gorgée qui lui fit du bien. Elle se releva et reprit sa route tranquillement. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle n'avait pas avancé de cinq mètres que son vertige la reprit.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-on.

Elle se tourna trop rapidement et sa vision se brouilla. Elle fronça les sourcils pour voir qui venait vers elle, et reconnut la personne en question.

« - Shane, murmura-t-elle.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se sentit tomber en arrière.

* * *

><p>Il discuta quelques minutes du cours d'espagnol avec la jeune femme, puis appela son frère.<p>

« - Euh, ta sœur est partie depuis une dizaine de minutes !

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant pour apercevoir le banc vide. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

« - Je… J'avoue que j'aime parler avec toi, je ne pensais pas que ça t'ennuierais si elle partait devant ! Et puis, comme ça, je pouvais rester encore un peu plus avec toi, répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Il se dégagea, attrapa son frère et lui donna rendez-vous en espagnol, le lendemain. Il ouvrit la voiture, et aida Aidan à s'attacher, avant de monter. Il sortit du parking et roula sur deux cent mètres avant de l'apercevoir. Elle était sur un banc. Il se gara, et se tourna vers son frère.

« - Tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive, d'acc mec ?

« - D'acc mec, assura le garçon.

Il sortit de la voiture, puis courut rejoindre sa petite sœur. Il l'appela, et elle se tourna. Elle était vraiment pâle. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle ferma les yeux et chuta. Il la rattrapa de justesse et l'assis sur le banc. Il lui prit son sac, et le mit sur son dos, la prit dans ses bras, et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture. « Heureusement qu'elle est décapotée, songea-t-il. » Il plaça la jeune fille sur son siège, et l'attacha avant de mettre son sac à l'arrière.

« - Allez mec, on retourne à la maison, s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

Celui-ci ravi, frappa dans ses mains avant de demander plus sérieusement ce qu'avait Mitchie. Haussant les épaules, il lui avoua qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle semblait pourtant aller bien lorsqu'il était venu la chercher. Il se gara et demanda à son frère de lui ouvrir les portes. Fier d'avoir une mission, le garçon s'exécuta et alla même jusqu'à porter le sac de la jeune fille quelques secondes, avant de décréter qu'il était trop lourd. Shane l'allongea dans son lit, qu'elle devait trouver plus confortable, et se tourna vers son frère.

« - Tu la surveilles, j'arrive !

Il partit chercher de quoi prendre sa température et lorsqu'il revint elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et il le lui relata avant de l'obliger à vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. Elle accepta et deux minutes plus tard, ils virent qu'elle en avait un peu. Elle prit des cachets pour la faire passer, et reçut l'ordre de rester couchée.

« - C'est ridicule, j'ai juste pris un coup de froid, probablement pendant ma soirée sous la pluie vendredi, c'est tout ! Et puis, je suis en train de contaminer ton lit. Laisse-moi au moins réintégrer le mien. Tu dois en avoir marre de dormir dans celui de ta sœur !

Il refusa et elle fit ses devoirs, confortablement installée. Les garçons furent aux petits soins, durant le reste de la journée, et elle se promit de les chouchouter, dimanche, pour les remercier.

La semaine passa vite. Son état s'était amélioré, et lorsque sonna samedi, elle avait juste un peu mal à la gorge. Sa voix s'en ressentait, mais Shane ne se moquait que rarement de sa voix robotisée. Elle avait proposé à Lauryn de venir manger le midi avec eux, et elle se fit petite lors du repas. Sa famille demandait à la jeune blonde si elle s'adaptait à son autre maison. Lauryn paraissait bien s'adapter, ce qui fit de la peine à Mitchie. Elle se leva, la mine sombre, et alla chercher le dessert. Shane la rejoignit, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, c'est que… A nous écouter ta sœur et moi, on se plait bien ainsi, et peut-être que je ne voudrais pas repartir, et elle non plus ?

Il rit et lui assura qu'elle aimait trop sa mère pour ne pas vouloir repartir, avant d'ajouter qu'il la mettrait dehors si elle refusait de partir. Souriant, ils retournèrent à table, où tout le monde mangea en riant. Lauryn nota que Shane était très proche de la jeune fille et elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas plus entre eux, qu'une amitié de quelques jours. Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux filles s'exilèrent dans la chambre, et elle s'aperçut que les toiles de poussières de son plafond avaient disparu, et que tout semblait plus calme.

« - Tu y viens de temps à autre ?

« - Je dors ici, la plupart du temps, et j'y fais mes devoirs, mais entre le collège, ce devoir, le fait de garder ton frère, et les discussions avec Shane dans le salon, je suis rarement dans ta chambre ! D'ailleurs, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sers-toi.

La jeune fille acquiesça mais elle avait pris assez de vêtements pour être tranquille. Elles se mirent donc au travail sans tarder. Elles mirent leurs recherches en commun, et commencèrent à faire ressortir ce qui serait le plus utile. Au bout d'une heure, Lauryn fronça les sourcils. Ses parents étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure, et elles n'avaient pas encore été dérangées.

« - Dis-moi, je rêve, ou c'est vachement calme ?

« - Comment ça, demanda Mitchie.

« - Habituellement, quand je bosse, Shane fait de la musique ou en écoute à un volume trop fort, et Aidan vient me déranger, alors que là, rien ! On croirait qu'on est seules !

« - Ah ça ! En fait, tu risques de m'en vouloir, mais dimanche ta mère m'a demandé de garder ton frère, et comme je l'ai fait toute la semaine, je lui ai dit non, vu que j'avais pas mal de retard. Ca a dégénéré, et elle m'a menacé de me mettre à la rue si je ne gardais pas Aidan ! Seulement, j'ai trop de devoirs à rattraper, et puis maman m'a appris à ne jamais céder à un chantage. Je lui ai donc rappelé que si elle s'exécutait, on serait renvoyées, et Shane s'est proposé pour le garder. Depuis, quand il sort ou travaille, je m'occupe d'Aidan, et lui quand je bosse. Quant à Shane et à sa guitare, il a essayé une fois, mais je l'ai pris à son propre piège. Je venais d'arriver, et je devais relire Hemingway. Il a commencé à jouer de la guitare avec Nate et Jay, et comme il ne voulait pas baisser le son, je suis entrée dans son jeu. J'ai mis du Vivaldi à fond. Il doit détester, puisqu'il a déboulé dans ta chambre, et on a passé un accord. Quand je bosse, il la met en sourdine et en échange, il joue au volume qu'il veut dès que j'ai terminé.

« - Excellent, tu as résolu deux de mes problèmes. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, c'est d'accord ! Enfin dans la mesure du possible… Me demande pas à traîner avec mes amies, elles ne voudront jamais !

« - Moi non plus ! Tu traînes avec des filles trop insipides pour moi ! En plus je ne suis pas sûre qu'Ashley accepte mon amitié avec ton frère.

« - Parce que vous êtes seulement amis ? On ne dirait pas, vu de l'extérieur ! D'ailleurs Ash t'en veut, elle pense que tu lui piques Shane !

« - Tu peux la rassurer ! Il me voit comme une bonne copine avec qui il peut se permettre certaines choses qu'il ne pourrait pas avec toi, vu que vous avez le même sang. Comme cette histoire de couple. On peut faire semblant de fonder une famille avec tes frères, puisque je ne suis pas sa sœur, alors que s'il le faisait avec toi, on vous montrerait du doigt en parlant d'inceste. C'est tout ! Et puis, je suis trop jeune pour lui. Il préfère les filles comme Tamara. Gentille, de son âge, douce. Je suis l'inverse. Pas de son âge, on s'en doute, avec un sale caractère, mais j'aime rire, et puis on a beaucoup de choses en commun, je crois.

« - Je vois ! Non, en fait, je ne vois pas comment tu as fait pour être amie avec mon frère, alors qu'Ash essaie depuis trois ans, sans grand succès. Elle peut même s'estimer heureuse quand il lui parle gentiment. La plupart du temps, il l'envoie bouler.

« - Je pourrais pas te dire. D'une parce que je ne crois pas que je supporterais de voir Ashley tous les jours ici, et d'entendre son rire de hyène tous les soirs, sans te vexer. De deux, parce que j'ignore comment on a fait pour être amis. J'imagine que c'est en partie grâce à Jason ! Quand ils ont passé la soirée ici, il nous a mis à l'aise, et on a beaucoup discuté. Avec Nate aussi, évidemment, ce qui fait qu'après ça a été tout seul.

« - Ouais, soupira-t-elle. T'as de la chance ! Quand je suis là, Shane n'invite jamais les garçons, ou alors les deux. Mais pas que Nate. Et encore, c'est juste quand les parents les invitent d'abord. Et j'ai le droit à un regard qui tue de la part de mon frère, s'ils acceptent.

« - Normal ! Il doit savoir qu'il te plait, et te met en garde. C'est son rôle de grand frère, de veiller à ce que tu n'aies pas le cœur brisé. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il sait comment Nate est avec les filles, qu'il refuse que vous soyez ensemble. Moi, je n'ai pas ce problème, ce n'est pas mon frère, et franchement, hormis… Enfin, je n'ai pas ce problème. Jason sait ce qu'il doit savoir, et comme je me suis résignée, j'ai le droit à aucun sermon.

« - T'es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

« - Disons qu'il me plait… L'amour se construit au fils des jours, je pense ! Mais oui, il y a bien un garçon qui me plait, mais tu peux courir pour avoir son nom… Bon remettons-nous au boulot !

Elles s'y recollèrent pendant deux heures avant que Shane vienne les déranger.

« - Salut les bosseuses ! On vient vous proposer de venir goûter, ça vous tente ?

Elles lâchèrent aussitôt leurs devoirs, et descendirent. Durant une grosse demi-heure, elles mangèrent en discutant de tout, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme leur fasse remarquer qu'elles s'entendaient bien.

« - Disons qu'on fait une trêve quand on bosse, déclara Lauryn.

Mitchie hocha simplement la tête. Elle semblait plus agréable à vivre quand elle ne lui faisait pas de coups bas, mais de là à dire qu'elles seraient bientôt amies, il y avait une marge. Elle était trop superficielle selon elle.

Elles finirent par remonter, puisqu'ils leur restaient beaucoup de choses à faire. Elles se concentrèrent et eurent terminé plus tôt que prévu . Il y eut un silence gênant, puis Lauryn se tourna vivement, faisant sursauter Mitchie.

« - Le film ! Je l'ai regardé avec ta mère, elle a adoré, dit-elle avant de chuchoter, à l'intérieur, il y a le service que je t'ai demandé.

Acquiesçant, elle le mit sur le bureau et s'assurant qu'elles étaient seules prit le papier, et le mit dans sa poche, avant de descendre. Elle croisa Shane qui montait avec ses deux amis, et salua les garçons. Jason la prit dans ses bras, malgré qu'il l'ait vu deux jours plus tôt. Sans que les garçons s'en aperçoivent, il lui demanda s'il y avait du nouveau de son côté, et elle fit non de la tête.

« - Rien, et tu le sais. Tu penses, tu serais même le premier au courant, s'il y avait un changement ! Il ne voit que Tamara et pour l'avoir vu de près, je peux te dire que je ne tiens pas la distance, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il secoua la tête, et Nate leur demanda ce qu'ils se racontaient. Il prit son amie par les épaules, et appela Lauryn. Celle-ci arqua un sourcil, quand il l'invita également à se joindre à eux. Comme à leur habitude, Nate se mit sur le fauteuil du bureau qu'il plaça près de la fenêtre, alors que Jason s'assit sur le dit meuble, tandis que Shane était sur son lit. Lauryn s'installa à la droite de son frère, face à Nate, alors que Mitchie se retrouvait près du jeune homme, sous le regard amusé de son frère.

« - Euh, Jay, tu sais que j'aime bien ma sœur et… Enfin les filles ne me dérangent pas, mais pourquoi les as-tu invitées ?

« - Parce qu'il faut que je règle un problème avec Mitchie, et que ça m'ennuierait que Lauryn reste seule en attendant.

A l'entente de son prénom, Mitchie se redressa, sur ses gardes. Elle connaissait son frère pour savoir qu'il risquait de la mettre dans l'embarras.

« - S'il te plait, Jay, fais pas ce à quoi, je pense. Je t'en prie ! Tu sais, maman le vivrait mal si j'étais condamnée pour meurtre au premier degré avec préméditation sur ta petite personne.

« - Mais non, tu me tueras pas, t'inquiète ! Au pire, tu vas juste beaucoup m'en vouloir.

Les trois autres écoutaient l'échange perplexe. Jason se tourna vers ses deux amis, et demanda, sur le ton de la conversation :

« - Dites, vous qui avez bon goûts, en matière de filles…

« - Un mot de plus, et je te jure, sur notre amitié, que je ne te parlerais plus jamais de la vie, menaça Mitchie.

« - Un mot de plus, et je te bâillonne ! Comme le jour de tes treize ans.

Elle se raidit, et se cala au fond du lit, dans une attitude boudeuse plus que comique. Les bras autour de ses genoux, elle fit la tête, et observa ses pieds, le temps que le sujet change. Les deux garçons sourirent devant son attitude, puis leur ami reprit.

« - Donc je disais, vous qui avez bon goût, pouvez-vous expliquer à cette fille, ce que vous m'avez dit le lendemain du repas qu'on a fait ici ?

Malgré elle, Mitchie tendit l'oreille. Ainsi ils avaient parlé d'elle ? Elle entendait déjà les commentaires. Une fille sympa, rigolote, avec de la répartie, un fichu caractère, mais amusante.

« - Attends, si je me souviens, je l'ai trouvé vachement sympa, et super mature, déclara Nate en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pareil ! Cuisinière hors pair, jeune fille amusante, et assez surprenante.

« - Vous êtes gentils les mecs, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de me dire ce qu'elle sait ! Je vous explique ! Shane t'es au courant, qu'un gars lui plait ?

« - Ouais, même que vous avez essayé de me faire avaler que c'était moi, soupira-t-il.

« - Ouais, passons sur ce détail, grimaça Jason, et figure-toi qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a aucune mais alors aucune de chez aucune chance, avec lui.

« - Elle se trouve moche, demanda Lauryn.

« - Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est l'idée générale ! Pour reprendre ses mots exacts, elle ne tient pas la distance à côté de n'importe quelle fille.

Mitchie n'en écouta pas d'avantage. Elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous les regards intrigués des garçons. Pour sa part, Lauryn comprit tout de suite et partit à sa poursuite. Elle la retrouva dans l'entrée, en train d'enfiler une paire de basket.

« - J'ai trouvé qui te plait, mais je dirais rien, vu ce que tu fais pour moi, t'inquiète.

« - C'est gentil ! Mais quand tu verras Jason, dis-lui que je ne veux plus lui parler.

« - J'avais compris, vu ta fuite, mais pourquoi ? Je voulais juste te prouver que tu avais tord, expliqua le jeune homme en les rejoignant, suivit des deux autres.

« - Tu sais, ce que tu es toi, dit-elle en le rejoignant avant d'enfoncer son doigt dans sa poitrine en frappant. Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Quand je t'ai dis ça, je pensais naïvement que tu le garderais pour toi. Pas la peine d'en faire un étalage public. Mais maintenant c'est fini ! Terminé ! Capoute ! Tu ne sauras plus rien ! _Nada_ ! _Niente_ ! _Nothing_ !

« - L'idée est passée, dit-il tranquillement.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le fusiller des yeux, puis sortit. Elle revint, et déposa son portable dans l'entrée avant de repartir, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. La jeune fille se sentant de trop décida de partir, et embrassa les trois garçons.

« - Merci pour le moment, c'était sympa ! Bye !

Elle sortit aussitôt, et retourna tranquillement chez Connie.

« - Tu m'expliques ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc, déclara Nate. Pourquoi ta sœur s'est-t-elle énervée ?

« - Elle déteste quand je la confronte à la réalité ! Dans sa tête, elle est nulle en tout, n'a aucun talent et rien pour elle ! Or, je peux vous assurer, qu'elle assure avec une guitare dans les mains, et Shane a pu le remarquer, elle est super débrouillarde, douée en cuisine, et… Soyons franc, elle est vachement mignonne. Mais elle ne me croit pas sur ce point ! C'est pour ça, que j'aurais aimé qu'elle entende de votre bouche qu'elle avait toutes ses chances pour sortir avec le gars qui lui plait. Enfin, s'il n'était pas si obtus.

Shane hocha la tête pensivement, alors que Nate regarda Jason. Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux, fixa la porte puis son meilleur ami. Le voisin de la famille Torrès acquiesça tranquillement, avant de proposer d'aller jouer. La proposition fut acceptée par les trois et une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de bosser un nouveau morceau, la porte d'entrée claqua.

* * *

><p>Mitchie monta les marches et fila directement sous la douche. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à courir dans le parc pour faire le point et se calmer. Une fois propre, elle s'habilla d'une salopette en jeans avec un débardeur blanc et descendit à la cuisine, le mot toujours dans sa poche.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille était en train de décorer son brasilia au chocolat*. Elle ne releva pas la tête, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la même pièce qu'eux, et continua sa cuisine comme si elle était seule. Shane se sentit légèrement vexé, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer, sous l'œil amusé de ses deux amis. Elle mit son dessert au frigo, et se mit à siffler tranquillement en faisant cuire ses escalopes de poulet, ainsi que des petites pommes de terre. Elle mit des épinards dans une casserole à part et ajouta un peu de crème.

« - Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps, demanda Jason en souriant.

Il connaissait assez la jeune fille pour savoir qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle soit rancunière. Celle-ci se contenta de le fixer, puis retourna à ses fourneaux sans répondre.

« - Je vous l'avais dit ! Il est super mignonne, mais avec un caractère atroce, soupira tragiquement son frère.

Elle voulut répondre seulement Nate la prit de vitesse.

« - Y a qu'avec toi qu'elle est comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne nous en veut pas à Shane et moi !

« - Exact, sourit-elle. Vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible, et j'ai encore besoin de cours de math !

« - Je suis ton homme, rit Shane en songeant à la soirée de math qu'ils avaient fait.

« - Qu'elle chanceuse, je suis alors ! J'en connais une qui vendrait père et mère pour être à ma place.

« - Et j'en connais une autre qui va se retrouver la tête dans la cuvette si elle continue à m'ignorer, sourit Jason.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné son pardon lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Néanmoins, voulant la faire rire, il se mit un torchon sur la tête, qu'il noua dans son cou, et se mit à genoux derrière elle, en tira sur son pantalon, afin d'avoir son attention. Elle se tourna et l'observa en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

« - Je t'en prie, ma petite sœur adorée, pardonne à ton frère qui voulait simplement te faire prendre conscience que tu es beaucoup plus jolie que tu ne le penses.

« - Oui, bon ça va, je te pardonne, mais enlève ça, tu es ridicule ! Et la prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup comme ça, tu pourras toujours te traîner à mes pieds, je ne te pardonnerais pas, dit-elle en le menaçant de sa spatule.

Il acquiesça, et elle termina le repas tranquillement en écoutant la conversation des garçons sur la musique. A un moment, le téléphone de Jason sonna et il s'éloigna pour répondre, alors que Shane venait de quitter la pièce pour voir son frère. La jeune fille en profita et se tourna vivement.

« - Un problème, demanda Nate.

« - Juste un message ! Quand tu seras seul, lis donc ça ! J'ignore ce qui est marqué, je suis juste le facteur.

Il le prit et le rangea dans sa poche, au moment où Shane revint avec Aidan. Les deux garçons partirent peu après, les laissant manger en famille. Aidan étant malade, il n'opposa aucune résistance à retourner dans son lit sitôt son repas terminé, laissant Shane et Mitchie nettoyer. Quand tout fut propre, ils montèrent et tout en parlant avec la jeune fille, il entra dans sa chambre. Elle resta à la porte, n'osant pas vraiment entrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite. S'asseyant sur le lit, face à face, ils parlèrent longtemps. A un moment, le jeune homme demanda :

« - Dis-moi pourquoi t'es partie tout à l'heure ? T'as eu peur de nos réponses ?

« - On peut dire ça, avoua-t-elle. Disons que vous n'auriez pas dit ce que vous pensiez réellement, vu que j'étais présente, donc ça ne servait à rien de continuer à jouer la comédie ! En plus, je déteste être piégée comme ça !

« - Je vois ! Pourtant je n'avais pas l'intention de mentir, et je pense que Nate non plus ! J'ignore ce que tu penses de toi, mais t'es super mignonne, et tu vas faire des ravages au lycée, je te le dis ! Même Tam est d'accord sur ce point. Au début, elle pensait même qu'on était ensemble, rit-il. Comme si je sortais avec des filles aussi jeunes et…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit se rembrunir. Elle se leva, et sortit en prétextant avoir encore du travail. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, et se replongea dans le dossier qu'elles devaient faire, en tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais l'entendre le dire comme si c'était complètement absurde et impossible, lui fit de la peine. Elle prit conscience à cet instant précis qu'elle ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une enfant à ses yeux. Abandonnant le dossier, elle alla dans la salle de bain, et se changea. Une fois prête pour aller se coucher, elle se planta devant le miroir.

« - Oublie-le ma vieille. C'est clair que t'as aucune chance. T'es qu'une gamine à ses yeux. A partir de demain, on commence le sevrage.

Elle se fixa durant une minute, inconsciente que Shane, qui était venu lui demander ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour la faire fuir, venait de tout entendre. « Mais de qui parle-t-elle, se demanda-t-il. » Il sortit de la pièce et frappa. Elle prévint que c'était ouvert, et commença à ranger les documents.

« - Je venais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit ! Et merci encore pour la discussion, c'était agréable ! C'est même dommage que tu sois si jeune sinon je… Enfin bon bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves !

« - Merci, toi aussi, dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle mémorisa chacun de ses traits, songeant qu'à son réveil, elle devrait arrêter de jouer avec le feu. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur, de flirter avec lui. « Surtout que pour lui, c'est juste une blague entre nous, songea-t-elle. » Elle soupira et s'endormit inconsciente du trouble du jeune homme. Il venait de se rendre compte que si elle avait seulement deux ans de plus, il l'aurait certainement embrassé. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr d'être sous le charme de Tamara. De plus, même si elle avait son âge, Jason lui interdirait sûrement de sortir avec, comme il le faisait avec Nate. « C'est pourtant bien Tam qui me plait, se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi je pense sans cesse à Mitchie ? Elle est trop jeune, et puis c'est la sœur de Jason, alors, j'ai aucune chance ! Surtout qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue ! Fichue règle des moustaches ! Nate avait raison. J'aurais du me concentrer sur ce point dès le début ! » Il soupira et décida de se coucher, sans attendre le retour de ses parents. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de leur dire que tout s'était bien passé. « Ils ont qu'à être plus souvent là, se dit-il. »

* * *

><p>* : Si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble, rendez-vous sur mon compte facebook (Missy Tagada) pour le découvrir !<p>

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui, il se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il ressent ! Héhé, maintenant le plus dur, les rapprocher ! Mais, j'ai ma petite idée sur ce point, et ceux qui ont vu le film dont je m'inspire, doivent le savoir également. Allez à bientôt, et j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste le bon jour. Lool. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable et que vous avez tous vu et adorer le nouveau clip de _Demi_ _Lovato_ Skyscraper ? Moi perso, je la fais tourner en boucle cette chanson. Sans plus tarder la suite des aventures de Mitchie qui a pris une drôle de résolution. Heureusement un évènement va tout changer. Plus d'infos dans ce chapitre donc. Merci tout particulièrement à **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou**, **Vicky-1864**, **nouna** et **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Je te l'accorde entre le fait que Shane se rende compte de ses sentiments et le fait qu'il lui dise, y a encore une marge. Quant à Mitchie, elle a beau être accro, elle a trouvé le moyen de se défaire de l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. (Comment je parle bien aujourd'hui mdr). Pour le message de Lauryn à Nate, on le saura mais pas maintenant désolée. Pour Jason… Ma foi, dans ce chapitre il apparaît peu puisqu'il est centré sur Mitchie et Shane. Mais tu devrais rapidement savoir avec qui je vais le mettre. Lol Pour tes questions, n'hésites pas à me les poser en reviews ou sur mon mur facebook (je suis sous Missy Tagada). Bisous choupine.), pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Je crois bien que je m'en lasserais jamais.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Et merci à **chris87** d'avoir pris le temps de corriger mes fautes avant sa remise de diplôme. _I'm so proud of you miss. _

**Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle !**

**M**itchie ouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle l'éteignit et partit se rapidement laver, avant de descendre. Elle avait passé tout son dimanche dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger. Son attitude avait été si étrange que même Diane, qui était relativement peu chez elle, l'avait remarquée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver la mère de famille.

« - Je peux te parler ?

« - Bien sûr, assura Mitchie.

« - Te serais-tu disputée avec Shane pour le fuir ainsi ? Hier, nous t'avons à peine vu, ce qui n'est pas normal, puisque habituellement vous êtes tous le temps fourrés ensemble !

« - Je… Non, on ne s'est pas disputé ! C'est juste que j'ai pas mal de travail, surtout pour le devoir supplémentaire qu'on a Lauryn et moi. On a décidé de retracer le dernier jour des soldats avant le débarquement en Normandie, et c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. J'ai passé la journée à chercher sur internet des témoignages, ou des lettres, mais je n'ai presque rien. D'ailleurs, si ça ne pose aucun problème, j'irais directement à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours. J'ai noté quelques livres qui en parlent.

La mère acquiesça, et la jeune fille mangea rapidement. Elle souhaitait partir avant que le jeune homme se lève. Depuis la veille, elle s'appliquait à l'oublier. Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, elle se pinçait l'intérieur du poignet, avec ses ongles. Le temps qu'elle souffrait, elle l'oubliait. Elle espérait juste que personne ne remarquerait son manège. Pour le moment, c'était passé inaperçu, mais la trace commençait à être sérieusement rouge. « Et je commence seulement, soupira-t-elle. » Un jeans simple, avec un pull léger vert agrémentait sa tenue. Elle prit son sac, et rejoignit la plupart des membres de la famille. Aidan était malade, Diane avait pris sa journée pour s'occuper de lui. La jeune fille le vit à table, posa son sac, caressa ses cheveux et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« - Bonjour bonhomme, tu vas bien ?

Il avait encore un peu de fièvre, et les joues trop rouges. Le regard brillant, il lui assura qu'il allait bien, et elle lui sourit.

« - Si ta maman est d'accord, je te ramène une surprise ce soir, d'accord ?

Elle posait plus la question à la cheftaine de famille et celle-ci acquiesça. Aidan lui fit un grand sourire et fit même un bisou à sa maman, pour la remercier. La brunette reprit donc son sac, souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde, puis sortit.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Shane sortait de sa chambre. Entendant la porte du bas se fermer, il en conclut que son père venait de partir, aussi fut-il étonné de le voir boire son café lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.<p>

« - Tu viens de rentrer ?

« - Non ! Mais Mitchie vient de partir, expliqua son père.

A l'entente de ce nom, il fronça les sourcils, et s'assit en soupirant. Il prit son petit-déjeuner, les yeux dans le vague, en cherchant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait le fuir, mais il en ignorait la cause. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du ? Il ne le savait pas. Il décida d'en parler à son ami, en arrivant au lycée. Il termina son repas, et se leva sous le regard intrigué de sa mère. Elle fixa la porte puis son aîné, et hocha la tête. Elle n'était sûre de rien, mais il semblait bien que le jeune homme soit sous le charme de la jeune fille qu'ils hébergeaient. « Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille qui lui plait habituellement ! Elles sont plus âgées, et moins sérieuse, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Il revint peu de temps après, prêt et après avoir eu les mêmes gestes que Mitchie pour son frère, la surprise en moins, il fila en cours. Il était légèrement en avance, mais il comptait faire un détour par le collège de sa sœur, pour vérifier un détail qui le chiffonnait. Si elle le fuyait comme il le pensait, lorsqu'il viendrait la voir, elle trouverait une excuse abracadabrante pour l'éviter. Il se gara sur le parking, et soupira lorsque Lauryn et ses deux amis vinrent le saluer. Il s'éloigna d'elle, et aperçu celle qu'il était venu voir.

« - Mitchie ? Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

« - Oh salut Shane ! Euh ouais ! Oh je te présente Sierra, ma meilleure amie !

« - Enchanté, dit-il en souriant. En privé, c'est possible ?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit, alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le fuir, à présent. Peut-être avait-elle réellement travaillé toute la journée de la veille ? Il lui demanda s'il pouvait venir la chercher à la fin des cours.

« - Et bien, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois passer à la bibliothèque chercher des livres sur le débarquement, et j'ai promis d'acheter un truc à ton frère ! Donc à la limite, tu vas t'ennuyer plutôt qu'autre chose ! Je rentrerais en bus.

Elle commença à partir, quand elle s'arrêta.

« - J'y pense, tu pourras demander à Jay, où il a eu Salinge ? Il n'aura qu'à m'envoyer un message pour me le dire. Et merci pour avoir voulu me ramener. On se voit à la maison, ce soir ?

Elle repartit, laissant le jeune homme complètement déboussolé. Il la suivit des yeux, et nota qu'elle s'éloignait assez vite de lui. « Là, c'est sûr, j'ai merdé, mais j'ignore quand, songea-t-il. » Il secoua la tête, reprit sa voiture, et fila à son lycée. Il arriva en même temps que Jason, et lui passa le message. Il rit et tout en envoyant un rapide sms, il demanda à son ami ce qu'il avait. Désemparé, Shane lui raconta la drôle d'attitude de la jeune fille. Nate les rejoignit entre temps, et chacun y alla de sa petite hypothèse. Seulement, Jason avait un drôle de sourire, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils entrèrent en espagnol, et s'installèrent. Tamara, prit place derrière lui, et enfonça doucement son doigt dans le dos de son voisin de devant. Le jeune homme se tourna et lui sourit.

« - Salut Shane ! La forme ?

« - Tout baigne, mentit-il, et toi ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mitchie déglutit lorsque son portable vibra. Heureusement, son professeur de civilisation ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et continua son cours sans une remarque. Lorsque celui-ci se termina, elle rangea tout rapidement, et lut le message tout en allant en math. C'était Jason qui lui envoyait simplement l'adresse du magasin de jouet tout proche de la bibliothèque. « Parfait, j'y ferais un saut après mes recherches, songea-t-elle. » La leçon allait commencer lorsque le haut-parleur grésilla.<p>

« - Votre attention à tous, déclara la directrice. A l'occasion de la fin de l'année, je vous annonce que le conseil d'administration a décidé d'organiser un bal de fin d'année. Tenue correcte exigée ! Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous au bureau des élèves où vous serons distribués des prospectus avec toutes les recommandations ! Bonne journée !

Mitchie grimaça alors que l'excitation allait crescendo dans la salle de classe. Le professeur finit par faire revenir le calme et le cours débuta.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la pause de dix heures, Lauryn se précipita sur elle.

« - Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais quand les garçons viennent répéter ?

« - Aucune idée ! Je vais appeler Jason !

Elle s'éloigna et appela son frère qui lui confirma une répétition le soir même chez les Gray, puis lui annonça que Shane se posait beaucoup de questions sur son attitude. Elle grimaça mais feignit de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il rit, et lui assura qu'il avait compris mais qu'il ne dirait rien, puis elle raccrocha. Soupirant, elle s'approcha des trois Grâces. C'était le surnom du groupe de filles auquel appartenait Lauryn.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Dégage, grimaça Ashley.

« - Oh, crois-moi Smish, je ne demande pas mieux, mais ta meilleure amie m'a demandé un renseignement, je viens le lui fournir. Je repars aussitôt, ton parfum sent vraiment mauvais, au passage. On dirait que tu t'es roulé dans un champ de betteraves ! Ce soir jusqu'à vingt heures, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune blonde.

Celle-ci la remercia et elle repartit rejoindre Sierra.

La journée passa rapidement, et lorsque seize heures sonna, Mitchie se dépêcha de prendre le bus pour aller à la bibliothèque, sans voir que Shane passait justement dans la rue. Il sourit en la voyant, et se dit qu'elle ne semblait pas lui avoir menti. Il arriva chez lui et prit la relève de sa mère. Celle-ci voulait vérifier que tout allait bien au bureau. Il donna le goûter à son frère, puis joua avec lui. Ses amis ne devaient venir qu'à dix-sept heures, aussi il passa l'heure à jouer aux petits soldats. Il rit cependant lorsqu'il entendit son frère prôner l'armistice, sans savoir ce que c'était exactement. « Sûrement une idée de Mitchie, sourit-il. »

La jeune fille arriva en même temps que Jason, et proposa de le remplacer après avoir déposé une dizaine de livres sur la table de la salle à manger.

« - C'est quoi ?

« - De la documentation pour notre exposé ! C'est dingue ce qu'il y a comment témoignages ! Je n'ai pas encore tout feuilletés, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Alors bonhomme, bonne journée ?

Shane fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler aussi peu d'un évènement d'histoire. Habituellement, elle pouvait tenir des heures sur le même sujet. « Elle m'évite, c'est sûr, se dit-il. » Tandis que son frère répondait, il remarqua la marque rouge au poignet gauche de la jeune fille, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Il lui prit la main et observa la marque alors qu'elle se figeait.

* * *

><p>Il venait de remarquer sa nouvelle habitude et n'allait pas tarder à poser des questions. Or, elle ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle se pinçait cette zone dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Il allait le prendre mal, surtout que la marque était déjà assez profonde pour saigner légèrement. Il l'interrogea, et elle refusa de lui donner une explication.<p>

« - On va commencer par désinfecter, et je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, décréta-t-il.

« - Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à m'accompagner sous la douche, parce que je ne risque pas de te dire d'où ça vient, _capisce_ ?

Elle retira son poignet, et se tourna vers Aidan. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jason reprit le flambeau.

« - Explique ! Parce qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour trois sous ta douche.

« - Y a rien à expliquer d'accord ? Maintenant fichez-moi la paix ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Occupez-vous de vos guitares, et oubliez-moi !

Elle criait à présent, puis sans un mot supplémentaire, elle prit Aidan dans ses bras, un sac et monta dans sa chambre, au moment où Nate frappait à la porte. Elle déposa l'enfant sur le lit, ferma la porte et lui fit face.

« - Pourquoi t'as crié ?

« - Parce que ton frère m'a énervé ! J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir des secrets non ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, et elle sourit. Prenant le sac, elle le lui tendit. Intrigué, il regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit un lapin blanc avec une queue d'un bleu aussi électrique que l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, en souriant. La peluche était un peu plus grosse que son visage, et si douce qu'il plongea son nez dedans.

« - Merci Mitchie ! Elle est trop belle ! J'ai pu qu'à lui trouver un nom.

« - Et bien en fait, c'est une peluche spéciale, dit-elle mystérieusement. Figure-toi qu'elle est magique !

Elle y mit le ton, et il regarda son lapin les yeux émerveillés.

« - C'est quoi son pouvoir ?

« - Et bien, tu as devant toi le docteur Salinge ! Tu vois, lorsque tu es malade, il faut lui faire plein de câlins, et il te guérit ! Et puis quand tu es triste, tu peux lui parler, et il t'écoute, et ça ne le dérange même pas que tu pleures sur lui. Au contraire !

« - Alors, si je lui fais plein de câlin, il va me guérir de ma vacidelle ?

« - Parfaitement ! Il sait guérir les varicelles, mais là, il faut aussi lui faire des bisous pour faire partir les boutons, dit-elle sérieusement.

« - Comment tu l'as découvert ?

« - Et bien quand j'ai eu treize ans, j'ai du me faire opérer de l'appendicite, et Jason est venu à l'hôpital avec un lapin similaire, sauf qu'il avait la queue et l'intérieur des oreilles tout rose. Il m'a dit ce que je viens de te dire !

« - Et il s'appelait aussi docteur Salinge, demanda l'enfant fasciné par le conte que lui racontait la jeune fille.

« - Bien sûr ! Depuis je l'emmène avec moi partout, sauf à l'école !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau, un lapin similaire. Elle le lui tendit et il observa les deux.

« - Le mien est plus doux mais, le tien, il sent bon comme toi.

« - Normale, je lui fais souvent des câlins ! Mais c'est un secret… Il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache que tu as un lapin qui guérit, sinon tous tes amis voudront te le prendre quand ils seront malades, et Salinge ne guérira plus !

« - C'est un secret entre nous ? Mais, je peux le dire à maman, et à papa, et à Shane ?

« - Tu peux le dire à ta famille, mais c'est tout. Bon bien sûr, faudra quand même prendre tes médicaments, ça aidera ton lapin !

Le garçon acquiesça, et lorsque la musique démarra dans la pièce d'à côté, ils descendirent en bas. La peluche sous le bras, Aidan rangea ses soldats et prit ses lego©.

Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. La jeune fille se leva, et alla ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée de voir Lauryn devant elle.

« - On a rendez-vous samedi, tu te souviens ?

« - Je sais, je passe juste, officiellement, savoir si tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

« - Entre ! Et officieusement ? Ta présence aurait-elle rapport avec la répète ?

« - Tout à fait ! Ils n'ont pas encore fait leur pause ?

« - Non, déclara Mitchie.

Tandis qu'elle retournait voir le garçon, Lauryn partit chercher les livres, et elles s'installèrent au salon. Aidan accepta de jouer tout seul, le temps qu'elles travaillent un peu, et quand les trois musiciens descendirent, il déclara :

« - Shane ! Regarde ce que Mitchie m'a donné.

Il observa la peluche étonné, puis admit qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

« - Je peux lui dire, demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci échangea un regard avec Jason, qui ayant reconnut le modèle, se retenait de rire. Le rouge aux joues, elle hocha la tête, et le petit malade reprit :

« - C'est pas une peluche, c'est le docteur Lapin Salinge* ! C'est un lapin magique ! Il va m'aider à guérir de ma vadicelle.

« - Varicelle, le reprit Shane amusé. Alors comme ça, il va te guérir ? Je range les médicaments alors ?

« - Non, grimaça-t-il. Mitchie dit qu'il faut que je continue à les prendre ! Comme ça Salinge et ben, il a moins de travail.

Il bâilla, et retourna s'allonger tout seul. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jason passa son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« - Je vois que mon histoire est encore d'actualité.

« - Comme tu vois, rit-elle.

« - Et t'as toujours ton médecin perso ?

« - Bien sûr, s'offusqua-t-elle. Et il est toujours présent quand je pense à mon père !

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et ils s'assirent avec les filles dans la salle à manger, puisqu'elles décidèrent aussi de faire une pause. Mitchie alla à la cuisine chercher de quoi boire, et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit que Shane la suivait, sûrement pour l'aider. Elle lui jeta plusieurs regards en coin, appréciant le regarder. Machinalement, elle se pinça, mais il le remarqua et fixa ses doigts. S'en rendant compte, elle s'arrêta, et prit des verres. Il voulut les lui prendre des mains, pour les poser sur le plateau. Seulement, leurs mains se frôlèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils se fixèrent, puis, elle baissa la tête. Sans un mot, il posa son index sous son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils plongèrent l'un dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant tout autour d'eux. Il aimait plonger dans cette mer chocolat aussi envoûtante que tentante, et se délectait des sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Seulement quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la pièce, et ils revinrent sur terre. La jeune fille s'empourpra, posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et se dégagea. Elle prit le plateau, et sortit tandis que Jason fermait la porte derrière elle.

« - Tu te souviens de la règle des moustaches, j'imagine ?

« - Tu sais qu'elle commence vraiment à me prendre la tête cette fichue règle ! Mais oui, pour l'avoir inventé, je m'en souviens très bien. Et puis, c'est ridicule ! C'est Tam qui me plait, t'as pas oublié ?

« - Moi non, mais toi oui, sinon comment expliquer la distance que tu as mis entre vous en une seule journée ? Ecoute Mitchie n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, et je sais que si vous veniez à être ensemble, et que tu la fasses souffrir, elle te le rendrait au centuple, mais je te la rappelle simplement pour Nate. Il m'envoie te demander de ne pas le tuer !

« - Pourquoi le tuerais-je ?

« - Viens voir par toi-même, déclara Jason en partant.

Intrigué, il le suivit mais ne vit toujours pas la raison. En fait, il avait beaucoup de mal à quitter Mitchie des yeux. Elle semblait triste, et il était prêt à parier qu'elle se pinçait encore le poignet. Seulement, elle avait raison. Il n'était pas son frère. Secouant la tête, il écouta la conversation en s'asseyant.

« - Frangin, tu arrives bien ! Je viens de demander à Nate d'être mon cavalier pour le bal du collège. Et si tu acceptes qu'il m'accompagne, je m'arrange pour qu'Ashley ne vienne pas te poser la même question. Si tu refuses, elle sera là dès demain, prête à te supplier de l'accompagner ! Elle et son rire de hyène, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Mitchie.

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ce qualificatif, tout en guettant la réaction du grand frère. Celui-ci était resté impassible, puis il avait commencé à vouloir s'interposer, mais lorsque la rouquine fut mentionnée, il se stoppa dans son élan. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'avoir dans les pattes, alors qu'il ramait déjà comme un fou pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant dans son coin, inconscient de l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Malgré lui, il observa la brunette. Celle-ci faisait mine de lire, seulement ses yeux ne bougeaient pas, et il en conclut qu'elle aussi attendait sa réponse.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Eloigne ta copine de moi, et si Nate a envie de passer une mauvaise soirée en ta compagnie, je le laisse choisir !

Tout le monde soupira, sauf Mitchie qui releva la tête d'un coup. Elle observa chaque personne interdite, cherchant à comprendre l'euphorie du moment. En fait, elle avait déconnectée lorsque Lauryn avait fait son petit discours. Elle aurait aimé avoir le même courage. Aller trouver Shane et l'inviter au bal, seulement, si elle ne manquait pas de bravoure, elle connaissait aussi sa réponse. Ça serait un « non » franc et définitif ! Il préférait sortir avec des filles plus âgées. Il avait été plus que clair, samedi soir. Malgré elle, elle se pinça le poignet, plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, et ne réussit pas à retenir une grimace de douleur, lorsqu'elle se griffa trop fort. Se levant d'un bond, elle monta dans sa salle de bain et passa sa main sous l'eau froide. Elle observa le résultat, et grimaça. Elle venait d'attaquer le derme, à en croire le sang qui coulait de la blessure.

« - Je me demande si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'aurais peut-être du accepter d'être renvoyée, je me serais épargnée tout ça, soupira-t-elle. Ceci dit, j'ai quand même passé de bon moment durant ce mois ! Mais après je souffre dix fois plus ! Enfin au moins, j'apprends à me séparer de ma petite maman.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se retourna. Shane était dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'observait tranquillement. Elle fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« - Et bien, tu es partie en grimaçant, et je voulais savoir ce que tu avais ! A ce que je vois, tu continue à te pincer à sang.

« - Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

« - Jusqu'à la mi juin, je te rappelle que je suis ton frère, donc je m'informe de ton état de santé !

« - Et bien sache que d'une, je commence à en avoir marre de devoir me justifier, et de deux, je me pince quand je pense à ma mère, alors tu vois, je ne risque pas d'arrêter !

Il ne dit rien mais la fusilla des yeux, avant de redescendre alors qu'elle restait à l'étage quelques secondes. Peu de temps après, elles les entendit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et répéter. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et rejoignit Lauryn. Elles terminèrent ce qu'elles faisaient, puis elle partie. Elle rangea tout et remonta sans bruit. Aidan dormait, et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre des garçons, elle les écouta.

* * *

><p>Shane n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, posa sa guitare. Son meilleur ami le regarda :<p>

« - T'es sûr que ça ne t'ennuis pas que j'accompagne ta sœur ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas le problème t'inquiète ! C'est… C'est la tienne le problème, dit-il en regardant son autre ami.

« - Qu'est-ce que Mitchie t'a fait ? Ma sœur est géniale !

« - Ouais, le problème se situe justement dans cette phrase. _Ta sœur est géniale_ ! Intelligente, gentille, douce, avec de la répartie, facile à vivre, toujours souriante, et on peut continuer longtemps ! L'ennui, c'est que j'en ai marre d'être son frère, tu vois ?

Au moment où Jason allait répliquer, ils entendirent un cri de douleur, et des pas dans le couloir. Se regardant, ils comprirent que la jeune fille avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Telle que je la connais, elle est en train de se monter un film, soupira jason. Je vais la voir !

Il ouvrit la porte pour la voir dévaler les escaliers. Il la rattrapa en bas, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard.

« - Je vais faire un peu de rollers !

Il acquiesça et la porte se ferma. Il remonta et soupira.

« - Je crois qu'elle risque d'être assez distante, les prochains jours, dit-il en grimaçant. A moins que tu arrives à lui dire ce que tu ressens. Mais je te préviens, je m'oppose à une histoire entre vous, tant que tu t'opposes à celle que Nate et ta sœur rêvent d'avoir !

Shane arqua un sourcil, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui venait de trouver la vue de ses chaussures fort intéressante, et il secoua la tête.

« - De toute façon, quand bien même ta sœur me plairait, d'une la réciprocité n'est pas forcément réelle, de plus elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi, et…

« - Elle n'a que trois ans de moins, ce n'est pas la mort ! Et puis, ose dire qu'elle fait immature ? Tamara est persuadée que vous êtes ensemble, ou presque ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se rapproche si vite de toi ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Que tu plais à Tamara et que sentant que tu commences à t'éloigner d'elle, pour te rapprocher de Mitchie, elle se sent obligée de passer la seconde, déclara Nate en intervenant pour la première fois. Tu lui tournes autour depuis l'année dernière, alors forcément elle se sent flattée, mais maintenant que tu t'éloignes, surtout pour une collégienne, ça ne lui plait pas !

« - De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas ! Mitchie est une enfant ! Elle va aller au bal, avec un gentil garçon de sa classe, et puis c'est tout. Et dans deux mois à peu près, elle retournera à sa vie paisible, et je l'oublierais !

« - Donc, elle te plait, je le savais ! Nate aussi, remarque et Lauryn aussi ! Tout comme Connie… Finalement, elle doit être la seule à ne pas l'avoir compris encore, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Shane fusilla son ami des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Il pensa à la jeune fille, puis ils reprirent leur répétition.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mitchie était partie droit devant elle. Elle n'alla pas loin, non qu'elle ne connaisse pas le quartier, elle voulait simplement réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Arrivant dans un petit parc, elle s'assit sur le premier banc de libre. « <em>L'ennui, c'est que j'en ai marre d'être son frère, tu vois ?<em> Il en a déjà marre de moi et ça ne fait qu'un mois ! Faut dire que je ne lui facilite pas la vie ! C'est vrai, réfléchissons ! J'arrive chez lui, et peu de temps après, y a une fête. Il commence à se rapprocher de Tamara, mais à cause de moi, quitte la soirée prématurément. Ensuite, alors qu'ils sont dans un parc en train de passer un bon moment, je tombe malade. En plus, je l'empêche de bosser sa musique quand bon lui semble, en le faisant garder son frère quand j'ai besoin de travailler ! Non vraiment, je le comprends. Mais bon, il n'était pas obligé de dire ça comme ça non ? » La jeune fille resta dans le parc, une petite heure, à ruminer de noires pensées, puis finit par se relever. Elle reprit le chemin de la maison et lorsqu'elle entra, elle nota que la musique s'était tue. « Seraient-ils déjà partis ? » Elle enleva ses rollers, et prit la direction de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle se stoppa. Elle avait envie de jouer. Elle monta doucement dans sa chambre, prit sa guitare et alla au jardin. S'asseyant sur une chaise du jardin, elle se mit à jouer. Elle commença par jouer un répertoire connu, afin de s'échauffer, et de se réhabituer. Une fois plus à l'aise, elle enchaîna avec une des mélodies que Jason jouait souvent. Il n'avait pas voulu la lui apprendre, mais peu importait. A force de l'écouter, elle avait mémorisé les sons, et se mit donc en tête de la reproduire. Malheureusement elle buta sur un accord.

« - C'est un La mineur, dit Shane.

Elle le joua puis le remercia. S'asseyant face à elle, il la fixa, tandis qu'elle observait ses doigts, plus par habitude, que par besoin. En fait, le savoir en face d'elle, l'intimidait, et elle avait hâte qu'il parte. Seulement, il ne lui fit pas ce plaisir. Au contraire, il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, étira ses jambes, et croisa les mains sous son menton. Il appuya son visage dessus, les coudes sur les accoudoirs. Elle joua encore quelques instants, puis releva le nez.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - Oui, continue donc de jouer, j'aime bien t'entendre, sourit-il.

« - Non, sérieusement ! Tu es venu pour ?

« - J'avais envie de te regarder jouer, c'est tout ! Habituellement, je ne vois que Nate ou Jay, là, ça me change, et puis ton frère a raison, t'es douée avec une guitare dans les mains !

« - La belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était utile dans la vie, et puis… Rien, je dois t'ennuyer. Tu dois avoir mieux à faire que rester avec une _gamine_.

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer, lorsqu'il l'entendit dire ce mot. Elle semblait déçue, et il se sentit mal. Secouant la tête, il se leva et plaça sa chaise, juste en face de Mitchie. Lorsqu'il s'assit, leurs genoux se touchèrent tant il s'était rapproché. Elle le fixa sans rien dire, attendant de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il la regarda et sans la quitter des yeux, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Ecoute, pour ce que tu as entendue tout à l'heure, tu ne sais pas tout ! En fait, je…

« - Tu n'as pas à te justifier. T'as raison au fond ! Depuis que je suis là, tu ne sors plus parce que tu dois aussi garder Aidan. Tu peux même plus jouer quand tu veux, et à chaque fois que tu discutes avec Tamara, je gâche tout, même quand je ne suis pas là. A ta place, j'en aurais aussi marre d'être mon frère.

« - Tu n'y es pas ! Ce qui m'ennuie ce n'est pas que tu sois ma sœur, je m'en fiche, c'est que sous prétexte que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble, vu qu'avec Lauryn on n'est pas aussi proche.

« - Je comprends ! J'ai ruiné tes chances avec Tamara. Excuse-moi !

« - Je m'en moque de Tam je… Finalement, elle ne me plait pas tant que ça ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand… Une autre fille s'est mise à me parler ! Et depuis, je… Je me rends compte qu'à côté d'elle, Tamara ne tient pas la distance.

Elle le regarda et il nota la tristesse de son regard. « Se pourrait-il qu'elle m'apprécie ? Non, c'est ridicule ! Si c'était le cas, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit en face, l'autre fois, songea-t-il. Je dois juste être un bon ami, c'est tout ! » Elle soupira, et lui demanda de lui parler de son nouveau coup de cœur.

« - Euh, c'est pas une bonne idée, si tu me disais plutôt comment tu as eu cette mélodie ? En toute logique, y a que nous qui l'avons !

« - Jason la joue souvent ! J'ai retenu les sons, et je faisais juste de la reproduction.

Il acquiesça puis observa la maison.

« - Allez viens, on va manger un truc !

Ils se levèrent en même temps et comme ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux, et respira son odeur. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle aimait dormir dans son lit, juste pour sentir cette odeur rassurante, et maudit le temps Californien d'être aussi peu orageux.

Leur promiscuité la gêna, et elle toussa légèrement, avant de s'écarter. Ils retournèrent tranquillement à la cuisine, et il lui proposa de se faire un plateau léger, et d'aller le manger sous les étoiles. Elle rougit en songeant à l'instant qui pourrait passer pour romantique. « Malheureusement pour moi, de son point de vue, c'est juste parce que le temps est agréable, songea-t-elle. » Elle acquiesça, en retenant un soupir. Ils firent une salade légère puis rejoignirent le jardin. Elle s'assit et il lui fit face. Ils mangèrent en parlant de choses légères, chacun profitant du moment.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours assis face à face, leurs assiettes vides depuis longtemps et parlaient de leur avenir. Il lui confia qu'il aimerait monter un vrai groupe avec Nate et Jason.

« - Je ne sais pas encore le nom qu'on aurait, mais tu vois, faire de la scène, apporter un peu de joies au gens, voyager, tourner des clips, tout ça, c'est… ça donne envie !

« - Ouais enfin, c'est les bons côtés que tu cites ! Parce qu'il faut savoir si tu vas supporter de voir ta vie privée étalée sur les pages des magasines people, voyager des semaines entières dans des car de tournée, devoir refaire vingt fois le même clip, ne plus pouvoir sortir quand tu le souhaiterais, et le pire, devoir sans cesse te demander si la personne qui te fait face, te parle pour toi, ou pour la superstar que tu es !

« - Je pense que c'est gérable, et ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème au fond.

« - Mais est-ce que ça plaira à la fille qui te plait en ce moment ? Si vous êtes encore ensemble d'ici là, bien sûr !

« - Je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée. Mais peut-être que oui ! D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, elle souhaite aussi percer dans la musique.

« - C'est ce que je te souhaite ! Moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais. De toute façon, je suis déjà incapable de prendre la parole devant vingt personnes alors un concert… Ce n'est pas gagné !

Il rit en songeant qu'à présent, il connaissait son avis sur la question. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis, comme elle commençait à frissonner, il lui proposa de rentrer. Elle hocha la tête, et se leva d'un bond en prenant les restes du repas. Ils déposèrent tout dans la cuisine, et rangèrent. Avoir autant discuté avec lui, avait fait du bien à la jeune fille, et si elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'elle devait oublier ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle se dit qu'elle avait passé une soirée excellente. Quand tout fut propre, elle s'arrêta incapable de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

C'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui avait déjà une idée sur la question. Il aurait aimé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, il avait failli tout dire quand ils avaient évoqué ce qu'il pensait de Tamara, mais s'était ravisé. Il n'était pas encore sûr d'accepter que Nate soit avec sa sœur. Le bal ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ils seraient entourés et au pire, il se dit que si Mitchie refusait d'aller les espionner pour lui, il proposerait à Ashley d'y aller avec elle. Ainsi, il pourrait les surveiller. Secouant la tête, il nota que la jeune fille le regardait intriguée.

« - Désolée je pensais à un truc, c'est rien !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais son frère pleura. Ils montèrent rapidement, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Les boutons commençaient à le gratter et elle sourit. Shane lui donna de quoi calmer les démangeaisons, puis lorsqu'il se fut rendormit, ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Mitchie se mit à rire en songeant à la fois où elle avait eu la varicelle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

« - Rien, je songeais juste à la fois où j'avais été couverte de boutons. Je ne disais rien, et m'amusais, entre guillemets, à les gratter ! Bon, jamais longtemps vu que maman me surveillait de près, mais bon !

« - Je me cachais dans le placard, pour ma part !

Ils rirent en évoquant leurs souvenirs, puis passèrent d'un sujet à l'autre, sans voir le temps passer. Assis sur le lit, ils discutèrent longtemps, puis elle partit se mettre en pyjama. Elle commençait à être fatiguée, et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de se coucher, on frappa contre son mur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rejoignit Shane, et passant la tête par la porte, lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Il lui demanda d'entrer quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, il lui sourit.

« - En fait… Rien ! C'est juste que j'ai pas sommeil, donc je te dérange !

Elle le regarda en soupirant, puis secoua la tête. Elle ressortit aussitôt, et alla se coucher. Seulement, deux minutes après, on refrappa à son mur. Loin de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« - T'as oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais si t'en veux plus, je la garde. C'est une belle guitare, je pourrais toujours la revendre !

A peine eut-il terminé de parler que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Assis sur son lit, il caressait l'instrument posé devant lui. Elle nota qu'il était également en pyjama, et voulut reprendre son bien mais il lui demanda d'où elle venait.

« - Mon père me l'a offert pour mes dix ans, dit-elle le regard triste.

S'en voulant de lui rappeler ce genre de détail, il posa la guitare contre le mur et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment, et ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment. Les genoux repliés sous elle, elle écouta les battements du cœur du jeune homme, puis lui demanda pourquoi il battait si vite. Au moment où il allait répondre, Aidan ouvrit la porte.

« - Je peux rester avec vous, j'ai peur tout seul !

« - Allez monte mon grand ! Avec Mitchie, on va te faire une petite place.

Le garçon ferma la porte derrière lui, et courut les rejoindre. La jeune fille se leva le temps qu'il entre dans le lit, puis se rassit à sa droite, alors que Shane était de l'autre côté. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis quand elle eut froid, il lui proposa de passer sous les couvertures. Elle obtempéra et il fit de même.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les parents rentèrent, sous les coups de trois heures du matin, ils furent étonnés de ne rien entendre. Habituellement, leur fils les attendait pour leur faire un récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée. Tandis que Vaughn partit voir si le malade allait bien, Diane alla dans la chambre de Shane. Rapidement le père sortit de la chambre.<p>

« - Aidan n'est pas dans son lit, déclara-t-il. Quels inconscients ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans le jardin ou…

Il commençait à s'énerver, et sa femme sourit.

« - Du calme, je les ai retrouvés ! Tous les trois, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné.

Shane s'était endormit face à la jeune fille, son jeune frère contre lui, tenait son tee-shirt d'une main et son lapin de l'autre. Aidan dormait sur le ventre, et la main de Mitchie reposait sur son dos, dans une attitude protectrice alors qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Le jeune homme bougea légèrement et posa sa main sur celle de sa « sœur » avant de sourire. Diane observa le tableau et son mari posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Regarde-les ! On croirait qu'ils font vraiment partis de la même famille !

« - Je dirais plutôt qu'on croirait une petite famille. Regarde le sourire de ton fils ! Je suis sûre qu'il trouve Mitchie très à son goût, dit-elle doucement.

Sur ces mots, ils fermèrent la porte, et Shane ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en songeant que sa mère avait raison, mais heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille dormait depuis une grosse demi-heure, et n'avait rien entendu. Replaçant le drap sur elle, il se réinstalla et rapprocha au maximum Mitchie de lui, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Lorsque leurs épidermes entrèrent en contact, elle soupira légèrement, et ça le fit sourire.

* * *

><p>* Lapin Salinge ! (La pince à linge) Ce jeu de mot n'est pas à moi, mais à Lauren Baratz-Logsted !<p>

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? **Chris87** et moi on adore la petite scène de la fin ! _It's just so cute_ ! Enfin pour reprendre les mots de chris, elle surkiff ! lool

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. InvitationS

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable. Moi oui même si j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère. Moi j'avoue, c'est un de mes préférés. ^^ J'en dis pas plus mais je remercie **chris87**, **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Toi qui a aimé la scène finale du dernier chapitre, tu devrais adorer celle-ci aussi. Moi je suis fan. Euh ouais Mitchie n'a pas eu une super idée en se pinçant pour oublier Shane. Déjà ça ne marche pas et en plus elle souffre pour rien. Enfin je n'ai jamais essayé mais bon ce ne doit pas être terrible comme idée lol. Bientôt miss. Bisous), **Princess'** **Nessouille Voldychou**, **Vicky-1864**, **nouna** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Votre souvient m'est précieux.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je ne parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et son commentaire trop rigolos. D'ailleurs, je vous le met ou pas ? That is the question !

Enfin je dédie ce chapitre à **DD-Love-Eddy** qui a réussie à lire toute ma fiction « Une rencontre déterminante » en moins d'une semaine. Et grâce à qui cette fic est celle qui a été le plus reviewer puisque j'ai 303 reviews rien que sur ce volet. Merci choupine !

**Invitation !**

**L**e week-end passa vite, et Mitchie souriait encore le lundi matin de son réveil dominical. Elle revoyait encore le visage endormi de son « frère » et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dessiner sa mâchoire du bout du doigt. Il avait la peau aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle s'étira comme un chat, et reprit son petit-déjeuner. La veille, Lauryn était passée pour travailler, et elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Mitchie s'était aperçue qu'elles avaient beaucoup de points communs, et elles avaient passé deux heures à parler de leurs goûts. Si bien que lorsque les garçons étaient venus répéter, elles n'avaient presque rien fait. « Décidemment, la vie est bizarre ! Il aura fallut que je manque de faire exploser le collège, pour tomber amoureuse, même si ce n'est pas réciproque, et pour m'apercevoir que Lauryn n'est pas aussi atroce que ça, songea-t-elle. » Seule à table, elle réfléchit à la semaine qui démarrait. Diane était déjà partit travailler, alors que le chef de famille dormait encore. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui veillait sur Aidan. Aussi lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, elle sursauta.

« - Du calme princesse, ce n'est que ton ex-mari ! En fait, je songeais à aller chez l'avocat annuler ce divorce idiot, si tu es d'accord, demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle rit en songeant qu'ils avaient repris cette histoire depuis la veille, quand, à leur apparition dans la cuisine, Diane leur avait fait remarquer, qu'ils formaient une drôle de famille. Elle donna son accord, pour l'annulation du divorce, à condition qu'il vienne la chercher à la fin des cours.

« - Comme ça, on ira terminer cette balade au parc qu'on a commencé l'autre jour !

« - Ce que tu veux princesse, répondit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Allez mange, tu vas être en retard !

Elle se dépêcha de terminer son repas, et monta terminer sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle vit le soleil éclatant, elle rejoignit le jeune homme.

« - Tu sais le temps qu'il va faire aujourd'hui ?

« - Pas loin de trente degrés d'ailleurs, je dis ça je dis rien mais, tu risques d'avoir chaud avec ton jeans.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle. Merci !

Elle remonta et troqua son pantalon contre un pantacourt rose, et un tee-shirt blanc dont une manche tombait sur son épaule. Elle mit un peu de mascara, prit son sac, ainsi que sa veste, et courut en bas. Elle glissa ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, et fixant le jeune homme déclara :

« - Pitié, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en retard ?

« - T'as dix minutes pour rejoindre l'arrêt qui est au bout de la rue !

Elle le remercia, enfila sa veste puis partit après qu'il lui ait rappelé son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'arrêt, Ashley y était déjà accompagnée de Sandy. Elles s'écartèrent d'elle, mais ne pensant qu'à son rendez-vous, la jeune fille ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle monta dans le bus et fut étonnée de voir Lauryn discuter avec Sierra. Loin de lui en vouloir, elle se mit devant elle, et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

« - Et bien, je vois que tu m'as déjà remplacé !

« - Faut dire que tu prends le bus tellement rarement, répliqua son amie de toujours.

« - C'est vrai que mon frère te fait souvent les honneurs de sa voiture, ajouta la jeune blonde.

« - T'es pas censée être d'accord avec Sierra. D'ailleurs, ce soir je rentre en voiture. Et oui, encore !

« - Comment tu fais ? Mon frère ne m'a jamais emmené au collège, toi tu débarques et le lendemain, il t'emmène.

Elle rit, puis avoua que la première fois, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était en retard, et qu'elle ignorait où prendre le bus. Lorsqu'il les déposa devant le collège, Mitchie fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son ancienne rivale.

« - Au fait, le prends pas mal, mais pourquoi t'es pas avec Machine et truc, dit-elle en montrant ses deux anciennes amies.

« - Disons que, sous prétexte que je vis chez toi, je sens mauvais, donc elles ne me parlent plus ! Sympa les copines, j'adore… Du coup j'ai demandé à Sierra si ça l'ennuyait pas que je m'asseye à côté d'elle, mais si tu ne veux pas…

« - Non, non du tout ! Je demandais juste par curiosité. Mais puisque Ashley ne te parle plus, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule.

Elle sourit sadiquement et Sierra sourit d'avance. Ce genre de sourire ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Passant près des deux filles, la brunette dit, sur le ton de conversation.

« - Au fait, tu savais que ton frère parlait en dormant ?

« - Non ! Mais j'ai jamais dormi avec donc… Attends, l'autre fois tu m'as dit que tu dormais, parfois dans ma chambre. Cela signifierait-il que tu passes l'essentiel de tes nuits dans la sienne ?

« - Fréquemment oui. Il me laisse dormir dans sa chambre et prends la tienne, mais samedi on discutait en veillant sur ton frère et on s'est endormi ensemble. Depuis, ta mère se moque de nous en décrétant qu'on forme une jolie petite famille. Jeune mais jolie !

Elle avait rajouté ce détail à l'intention d'Ashley qui faisait mine de lire son cours, alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement la conversation. Mitchie en eut la preuve quand elle la vit, froisser légèrement sa feuille. Elle rit, puis le prof les fit entrer.

La journée fut très longue pour Mitchie, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de sport, elle eut un grand sourire en voyant le jeune homme l'attendre. Elle dit au revoir aux deux filles puis le rejoignit. Au même moment, Ashley, sa nouvelle rivale, et Sandy s'approchèrent de lui.

« - Salut Shane ! Comment vas-tu ? Ta sœur ne te manque pas trop ?

« - Ashley ! Figure-toi qu'elle passe souvent à la maison, donc non ! Salut la belle ! J'ai fait les démarches pour, nous sommes donc, à nouveau, mariés! Aucun regret ?

« - Aucun, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait son sac dans le coffre, elle nota un sac qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit le nez dans la voiture. Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle déposa ses cours assez loin pour éviter de l'abîmer au cas où il soit fragile. Lorsqu'elle entendit son ennemie dire que Lauryn allait au bal avec Nate, elle vit rouge. Elle voulut répondre, mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide, arguant qu'il était au courant puisqu'elle avait fait sa demande devant lui. Il fit le tour de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte à celle qui remplaçait sa sœur, puis monta en écartant gentiment les deux filles, et démarra. Dès qu'ils furent au parc, tous deux rigolèrent de la scène qu'ils venaient de jouer. Ils sortirent de la voiture, et commencèrent à marcher dans le parc, à l'ombre des arbres.

« - Ceci dit, je me demande pourquoi elle m'a parlé de votre bal, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

« - Sûrement, pour que tu l'invites, sourit-elle. Après tout, elle ignore que tu craques pour une autre fille et que tu nous vois comme des petites filles que nous ne sommes pas ! Ce doit être l'âge !

Il rit, puis posa son bras sur ses épaules, en déclarant que pour une gamine de quatorze ans, elle était beaucoup plus mature que certaines filles de sa classe.

Elle sourit, et ils discutèrent d'autre chose, puis lorsque sonna dix-huit heures, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle se mit à ses devoirs, et lui demanda de l'aide pour ses maths. Elle avait passé une journée trop agréable pour vouloir s'éloigner. Cependant, elle se promit de reprendre ses distances dès le lendemain.

Ils passèrent la soirée, chacun dans leurs devoirs. Shane terminait l'analyse du livre qu'il devait lire, pour la fin du mois, et Mitchie se plongea dans le dossier sur le débarquement. Elles avaient prévues d'aller dans des maisons de retraites interroger d'anciens soldats ou fils de soldats, et elle était en train de tout mettre en place.

* * *

><p>Durant le second mois, elle se concentra énormément sur le dossier, visionnant des films ou documentaires durant des heures entières, pour en tirer toutes les informations possibles. De plus, malgré qu'elle s'était promis de s'éloigner de Shane, elle passait tout son temps libre à discuter avec lui, pour mieux le connaître. Elle s'était dit que peut-être, il la verrait autrement lorsqu'elle serait au lycée.<p>

Nous étions à présent vendredi soir, et elle était encore plongée dans son dossier d'histoire avec Lauryn, lorsque Nate et Shane rentrèrent. Ils les saluèrent et leur frère leur demanda le programme de leur soirée. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, et sa véritable sœur soupira.

« - Bah, depuis que je vis chez Mitchie, je suis invitée à aucune fête, alors je suppose qu'on va bosser, jusque pas d'heure, sur ce débarquement !

Les garçons se regardèrent en souriant.

« - Faux, reprit le jeune homme. Montez vous habiller, on vous invite à une fête organisée par Kaycie, mais attention Mitchie ! Elle a des vues sur Jason alors pas un pas de travers, il te le pardonnera pas.

« - C'est gentil, mais je… J'ai jamais été à ce genre de soirée, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à me mettre !

« - T'inquiète, j'ai assez de fringues ici pour ouvrir un magasin ! Frangin, tu peux demander à Jason s'il est d'accord pour me ramener mon maquillage, et ma jupe en jeans ?

« - J'ai une meilleure idée ! Tu vas les chercher toi-même, sourit-il. Jay est occupé à se faire tout beau.

« - Je l'emmène si tu veux, on est de retour dans un quart d'heure, proposa Nate.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait littéralement craqué sur Mitchie, il acceptait que son meilleur ami soit avec sa sœur, à la condition qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas devant lui, pour le moment. Même s'ils étaient simplement amis pour l'instant. Il offrit donc à Lauryn de l'accompagner, et celle-ci demanda à Mitchie de l'attendre. Shane l'aida à tout ranger, lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? De m'inviter à cette fête, j'entends ! La fille sur qui tu craques va…

« - Ne t'occupes ni de mes motivations, ni de cette fille ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Jason m'a appris que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire, et comme tu n'as jamais été à une fête, comme tu l'as souligné tout à l'heure, je t'y emmène ! On a qu'à dire que c'est mon cadeau de t'initier à la vie lycéenne ! Aide-moi donc à ranger votre chantier au lieu de chercher le pourquoi du comment, ajouta-t-il en souriant, et ce soir, tu ne réfléchis à rien, tu profites !

Elle acquiesça, et il soupira intérieurement. Ses motivations étaient tout autre, bien que louable. Il voulait juste passer la soirée avec elle, et l'observer se mêler à des jeunes, plus âgés. De plus comme Aidan dormait chez un ami, ils avaient tout deux leurs soirées de libre. Sa sœur revint peu après, et elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Mitchie.

* * *

><p>Celle-ci déglutit lorsqu'elle la vit sortir un tas de vêtements. Lauryn refusa plusieurs tenues, puis finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tendit à sa nouvelle amie, une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ainsi qu'un bustier rose.<p>

« - Tu rigoles ? Avec ça, impossible de mettre de soutien-gorge !

« - T'en mets un sans bretelles ! Attends me dis pas que t'en a pas ?

« - Tu l'as fait à ma place !

« - Bon ! En théorie, je ne le fais pas, parce que je n'aime pas prêter mes sous-vêtements, mais si tu refuses de venir, je ne viens pas, donc c'est un cas de force majeure.

Sur ces mots, elle lui en tendit un couleur pêche et la poussa dans la salle d'eau. Elle en profita pour mettre sa jupe en jeans, qu'elle assortit d'un haut asymétrique rouge, qui laissait voir son nombril. Mitchie ressortit pas très à l'aise, et la jeune blonde pencha la tête. Elle finit par dire non, et lui tendit une autre jupe noire, plus évasée. Lorsqu'elle revint, Lauryn affirma que c'était parfait, et elle se mit en tête de lui friser les cheveux. Durant une heure et demie, elle lui fit de belles anglaises, et finit par légèrement la maquiller. Pour sa part, elle releva simplement ses cheveux avec une barrette toute simple, en laissant quelques mèches bien raides encadrer son visage, puis se maquilla. Seulement, elle rit lorsqu'elle vit Mitchie faire des grimaces derrière son dos. Elles rejoignirent finalement les garçons sous les coups de vingt et une heures. Ils les complimentèrent avant de prendre comme passagère, leur « cavalière. » Durant le trajet, Shane dut se concentrer pour éviter de la regarder trop longtemps. Ils arrivèrent et attendirent l'autre voiture.

« - T'es vraiment superbe ce soir !

« - Merci, t'es vraiment pas mal non plus, rit-elle.

Il fit mine d'être vexé, avant de sourire. Il avait mis un jeans légèrement baggy avec une chemise noire. Nate arriva, et ensemble, ils entrèrent chez la famille Smish. Ils n'avaient pas fait vingt pas que Kaycie vint les saluer, et elle fut réellement enchantée de rencontrer Mitchie. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Ashley fondit sur eux. Elle fixa méchamment la brunette.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici _toi_, personne t'a invité à ce que je sache !

« - Si moi, assura sa grande sœur. J'ai invité Shane et lui ai dit d'amener qui il voulait ! Donc elle est invitée. Et si jamais tu pourris l'ambiance, je pourrais bien révéler quelques uns de tes petits secrets aux parents. Alors tu vas dans ton coin et tu oublies Mitchie !

La jeune fille grogna mais obéit, et chacun alla dans une direction différente. Le jeune homme se fit rapidement interpeller, et tout en gardant la jeune fille près de lui, rejoignit des amis. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'ennuyer, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de cours, mais il fut soufflé de l'entendre donner son point de vue sur le livre qu'ils étudiaient, avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait lu. Son analyse claire et étayée de citations fit sensation. Il se promit de lui demander un coup de main, au cas où.

« - La vache, j'aurais du t'enregistrer ! Avec une disserte comme ça, Ronels me ficherait la paix, s'exclama Roman.

« - Ouais, c'est balèze comme critique ! T'es en terminale ? Non parce que tu parais un peu jeune ! Enfin de visage.

« - Non, je suis encore au collège ! Mais Jason me parle tellement de vos cours de littérature, que j'ai finis par lire les bouquins que vous aviez au programme, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

Les garçons acquiescèrent puis lui demandèrent deux trois tuyaux. Elle allait accepter lorsque Shane s'interposa. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour parler littérature, et il embraya donc sur un autre sujet. Ils discutèrent de choses légères, et la jeune fille eut soudain l'impression qu'on la prenait pour une idiote. Sous prétexte d'aller boire quelque chose, elle s'éloigna, après avoir assuré au jeune homme qu'elle ferait attention. Se frayant un chemin parmi la petite foule, elle s'appuya contre un mur, et observa la fête, avec le brusque sentiment qu'elle était autant à sa place, qu'un cafard dans une salade. Jason la rejoignit quelques minutes après, et discuta avec elle, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Kaycie vint les rejoindre, et elle se sentit rapidement de trop. S'excusant auprès d'eux, elle lui demanda le chemin des toilettes, et s'y enferma quelques instants. Elle aurait aimé être une de ces actrices de film qui réussissent à profiter de ce genre de soirée dès les premières minutes, mais elle n'avait jamais été fêtarde. En tout cas, pas avec autant de personne autour d'elle. Elle préférait les soirées calmes, à discuter avec ses amis pendant des heures, rires aux larmes d'histoires, ou pleurer devant un film sentimental. Elle finit par sortir, et commença à marcher dans la foule sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se disait. Elle voulait juste retrouver une des personnes avec qui elle aimait parler. Seulement, Nate et Lauryn discutaient entre eux, tout comme Jason et la jeune femme qui lui plaisait. A bout d'idée, elle chercha Shane, lorsqu'elle le vit rire avec une jeune femme. Elle l'observa quelques instant. Des cheveux rose clairs, et raides lui arrivaient aux épaules, et une allure sportive, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait de la jeune femme, mais ça lui suffit. « Ce doit être celle dont il m'a parlé l'autre jour ! Je me demande comment elle s'appelle ? Aurais-je assez de courage pour aller les interrompre, s'interrogea-t-elle. » Finalement elle refusa, songeant qu'elle avait assez joué les troubles fêtes. Soupirant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait la gorge sèche, et rejoignit la table garnie.

* * *

><p>Shane n'avait pas quitté Mitchie des yeux, et s'était aperçu qu'elle s'isolait. Il allait même la rejoindre quand Jason était venu. Rassurée de la savoir surveillée, il se concentra sur ce que lui racontait Roman lorsque celui-ci soupira. Sa cousine venait de débarquer. Le jeune homme fixa la même direction que lui et fut stupéfait de voir arriver la cousine en question, avec les cheveux rose et des yeux jaunes. Elle les rejoignit, et il passa de longues minutes à discuter avec elle. Elle venait d'entrer à la fac de droit et s'amusait à leur raconter ses débuts à l'université. Il rit de bon cœur lorsqu'elle leur raconta que voulant impressionner sa prof, elle avait appris plusieurs lois par cœur, mais avait tout mélangé quand elle avait voulut répondre à une question.<p>

« - Dis-moi mec, la fille avec qui t'es venu, la balaise en littérature… Elle est libre, demanda Gabriel après une légère hésitation. Non parce que pour une collégienne, elle est plutôt bien fichue ! D'ailleurs, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

« - Sauf que t'y touche pas, décréta-t-il. Jason ne te laissera pas l'approcher, et…

« - C'est chasse gardée, j'ai compris ! Mais je serais toi, j'irais prévenir Oliver, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air au courant, et connaissant son goût pour l'alcool…

Fronçant les sourcils, Shane chercha dans la foule sa petite « sœur » et la trouva en grande conversation avec le dit Oliver. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre et trinqua alors qu'elle riait à une phrase qu'il venait de dire. S'excusant rapidement auprès des personnes avec qui il était, il rejoignit la brunette. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir, et la voir se faire draguer, l'énervait un peu trop à son goût. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais il l'appela. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, oubliant momentanément le gobelet qu'elle tenait à la main.

« - Tu ne parles plus avec la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Non ! Je viens de me souvenir que j'étais venu avec toi, donc c'est avec toi que je suis censé passer mon temps, sourit-il.

« - Oh, mais te sens pas obligé de rester avec la collégienne que je suis ! Après tout, comme tu le vois, j'arrive finalement à me lier à d'autres personnes.

« Justement, pensa-t-il. » Il lui assura qu'au contraire, bien qu'il soit ravi qu'elle s'intègre, il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et posant le verre sur la table, lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner dehors. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle voulait sortir, il accepta, et ils retraversèrent la pièce, pour se rendre devant la maison. Elle marcha quelques instants en se massant les tempes, et s'éloigna progressivement de la bâtisse devenue bruyante.

« - Un problème ?

« - Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais jamais venue à une fête de cet acabit, je ne mentais pas. Mon pauvre petit cerveau n'est pas habitué à entendre autant de bruit, et je viens de chopper la plus grosse migraine de ma vie, et sans boire une seule goutte d'alcool, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

« - Pense seulement à en boire, et je t'attache moi-même à ton lit, le menaça-t-il sérieusement.

Elle le fixa un air de défi sur le visage, et il plissa les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes et il finit par lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

« - J'étais en train de prendre une cuite d'enfer par la pensée, et tu m'as dérangé alors que j'allais boire un verre de cognac millésimé !

Il rit et lui expliqua que seuls les vins et champagnes pouvaient se millésimer, et elle rougit. Ils étaient à présent près de sa voiture, et elle s'appuya légèrement dessus, avant de soupirer. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle dit :

« - Tu peux me ramener, s'il te plait ? Je vais passer pour une rabat-joie, mais je ne m'amuse pas du tout à votre petite soirée ! Je préfère continuer à travailler notre dossier de civilisation !

« - On va juste prévenir Kaycie avant, par politesse !

Elle acquiesça et ils allèrent lui dire au revoir. Jason fut surpris de le voir dire qu'il partait alors qu'il n'était pas encore minuit, mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur de cœur, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait dû trouver le temps long. Il envoya ensuite un message à Nate le priant de ramener sa sœur qui devait rentrer à minuit, puis il conduisit sa jeune amie jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils roulèrent en silence, et lorsqu'ils furent à un feu rouge, il l'observa. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et s'était appuyée contre l'appui-tête. Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement, puis il démarra. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et tout en se détachant, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait repartir, seulement il arrêta son moteur et la suivit dans la demeure.

« - Si t'es plus là, la fête perd de son attrait voyons, déclara-t-il en souriant.

« - C'est gentil ! Pas vraiment sincère mais pour ce soir, ça me convient. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir jusqu'à cinq heures du mat avec un brouhaha pareil !

« - On s'habitue, j'imagine ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Ah oui tiens ! J'allais boire quand tu m'en as empêché.

Il sourit en songeant que ce n'était pas plus mal. Oliver était connu pour faire boire les gens, et la sachant ignorante de ce genre de détail, il avait espéré qu'elle n'avait rien bu. Il remplit deux verres de jus de fruit, et se tourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle n'était plus dans la cuisine. Les deux verres dans les mains, il alla dans le salon et la trouva assise, les genoux repliés, en train de lire un livre relatant son devoir de civilisation.

* * *

><p>Elle l'observa prendre des verres, puis s'en alla au salon. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et évoluait pieds nus dans la maison. La sensation de la moquette sur la plante de ses pieds lui fit du bien. Prenant un livre sur la pile de ceux qu'elle devait encore lire, elle s'installa sur le canapé, et commença à lire. Elle n'avait pas lu trois lignes qu'elle le vit arriver. Décidée à ne pas le lui montrer, elle poursuivit sa lecture tout en le guettant des yeux. Il s'approcha tranquillement, déposa les verres sur la petite table avant de lui prendre son livre et de le fermer.<p>

« - Hey, je lisais !

« - Je sais, mais c'est plus le cas, sourit-il. Bois un peu, tu vas être toute desséchée sinon !

Elle but une longue gorgée du liquide, pour lui faire plaisir, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. Se sentant mieux, elle se pencha pour reprendre son livre, mais il lui proposa d'oublier son devoir le temps d'une soirée.

« - Je voulais te changer les idées avec la fête, mais c'est pas une réussite. Tu t'es visiblement plus ennuyée qu'autre chose, alors faisons ce que tu veux. Tu dis et on s'exécute.

Elle le regarda amusée. Qu'avait-elle envie de faire ? Elle aurait voulu étudier mais il refusait. Quant à aller voir sa mère, c'était impossible. Elle devait dormir. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps, elle était restée là, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir à une quelconques activité, mais elle était fatiguée. La jeune fille voulait juste aller dormir, pourtant la soirée était agréable, et ils étaient seuls, pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Shane la regarda réfléchir. « On dirait qu'elle ignore quoi faire, songea-t-il. » Tout au long de sa réflexion, il l'observa. Son air concentré le faisait craquer, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, et la phrase de Gabriel lui revint en mémoire. <em>Pour une collégienne, elle est plutôt bien fichue ! D'ailleurs, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !<em> Malgré lui, il l'observa plus attentivement, et se rendit à l'évidence. Les vêtements que sa sœur lui avait prêté la mettait vraiment très en valeur. Il se gifla mentalement, et secoua la tête.

« - Tu n'as rien envie de faire ?

« - Non, pas vraiment ! J'avais l'intention de bosser, mais visiblement tu refuses donc je suis à court d'idée ! Pourquoi t'as une idée ?

« - Bien tenté, mais c'est à toi de choisir.

Elle grimaça avant de sourire. Son intention avait été de le laisser choisir mais visiblement, il lui laissait carte blanche. Elle décida de se lever, et lui proposa d'aller au jardin, marcher un peu. Haussant les épaules, il la suivit et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il nota qu'elle était pieds nus dans l'herbe.

« - Tu as oublié tes chaussures !

« - Non, non ! Je suis parfaitement consciente de marcher pieds nus. Tu sais, c'est super agréable, tu devrais essayer !

Il la regarda étrangement, puis poussé par sa curiosité quasiment maladive, il s'exécuta. L'herbe froide le surprit, mais il s'y fit rapidement et il dut reconnaître que la sensation était plus qu'agréable.

Au bout de dix minutes ils rentrèrent, et il grimaça en notant que si c'était agréable, c'était également salissant. Elle sourit et monta à l'étage nettoyer ses pieds avant de redescendre blottit dans une couverture. Elle reprit place au salon, et il la rejoignit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son livre. Ils se firent face et discutèrent musique durant plusieurs minutes. Lentement la conversation s'orienta sur le bal.

« - Tu n'y va pas ? Mais voyons, toutes les filles vont aux bals de leurs écoles ! C'est même un évènement très attendu, expliqua-t-il.

« - Et alors ? T'as pas remarqué, je ne suis pas comme les autres !

« T'as pas idée à quel point, songea-t-il. »

« - Et donc tu ne comptes pas y aller pour me le prouver, redemanda-t-il.

« - Exactement. Et avec qui irais-je ? Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais, je ne suis pas spécialement sociable ! Disons qu'un petit groupe d'amis me suffit, et comme je suis incapable de parler à un garçon, c'est fichu ! Enfin si leur parler ça va, mais la plupart me voient comme une bête de foire, une curiosité de la nature, donc hors de question de m'inviter, ça nuirait à leur réputation.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé et haussa les épaules. Au fond, elle aurait aimé y aller, mais sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'avoir un cavalier, elle s'était résignée.

« - Et bien, dans ce cas, invite-en un, si eux sont incapable de le faire !

« - C'est une idée, quelle est bonne ! Je vais me pointer devant Zac ou Gary, et je vais lui dire « Hey ça te dirait de venir avec moi au bal ? » Non, mais vraiment, dit-elle en soupirant.

« - Il faut y mettre les formes quand même.

« - Et bien, vas-y, toi qui a l'air si calé sur le sujet, dis-moi ! Comment on invite quelqu'un à danser ?

« - Calé, peut-être pas, mais plus que toi, c'est certain. T'as la méthode de Lauryn qui consiste à bien connaître le garçon et lui demander. Évite cependant de le faire devant ton frère ! Ou sinon, je ne sais pas, moi ! Le collège n'avait pas organisé de bal. Cela dit, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tu vas voir la personne avec qui tu veux y aller, et tu commences par te renseigner, pour savoir s'il a déjà quelqu'un et s'il est libre, tu lui proposes !

« - Oh ! Hum, hum ! Très bien ! Je vais faire ça, tiens !… Mais peut-être pour le bal du lycée. Toute façon, je ne crois pas que je louperais quoi que ce soit, à celui-là.

« - T'as la trouille d'inviter un garçon, je me trompe ? Non, en fait, je suis sûr ! T'as peur de te prendre une veste, c'est tout !

« - Pas du tout, dit-elle vexée qu'il ait compris. Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout !

« - Faux, t'as peur d'avoir un non.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et quand bien même je recevrais un non, qu'est-ce que ça me ferait ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais inviter celui qui me plait. Il en aime une autre !

« - Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien princesse ! Ecoute, si t'as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur quand tu lui demanderas, et pour éviter d'être gauche, tu peux toujours t'entraîner avec moi ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le fixant, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et réfléchit à la proposition. « Après tout, c'est juste pour m'entraîner ! Et puis, ça ne m'engage à rien. Surtout que, ce n'est pas comme si je lui plaisais ! » Fort de cette résolution, elle accepta, et se redressa.

« - Bon, alors voyons, comment t'as dit déjà ? Ah oui, commencer par me renseigner, et demander après, sourit-elle… Je ne peux pas, c'est ridicule !

« - Mais non, vas-y, je promets de pas rire, si jamais tu t'y prends mal.

Fermant les yeux, elle soupira, et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'appliqua à se concentrer sur sa respiration afin d'être plus calme. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle le regarda.

« - Euh… Salut Shane… Dis-moi, je… Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Salut, je me demandais si… Euh… Si tu comptais aller au bal qu'organise le CA ?

« - C'est dans mes projets, assura-t-il sérieusement.

« - Et tu sais déjà avec qui, tu y vas ?

« - Pour le moment, non ! En fait, je ne sais pas encore qui inviter, et toi ?

« - Euh… Bah… Si, je sais déjà qui en fait !… Non, ça ne va pas ! Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble ? En ami, ajouta-t-elle les joues rouges. Enfin si tu veux !

« - Et bé, c'est pas mal, mais à mon avis, tu hésites trop. Et oublie ton « entre ami », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Ce n'est pas vendeur… Dis-moi Mitchie, tu comptes aller au bal de ton collège ?

« - Si j'ai un cavalier d'ici là, oui.

« - Et t'as déjà une idée sur le cavalier futur, ou j'ai des chances d'avoir un oui, si je te le proposes, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - T'as toutes tes chances, dit-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« - Dans ce cas, viendrais-tu avec moi ?

Perdue dans le regard chocolat du jeune homme, elle ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement. Il lui sourit doucement, et elle revint sur terre.

« - Tu vois, c'est simple ! Allez à ton tour.

« - Tu fais pas parti de mon collège, lui signala-t-elle.

« - Imaginons que si ! Je suis même juste derrière toi en math.

« - Ah ! Je l'ignorais, sourit-elle. Dis-moi Shane, t'as prévu d'aller au bal du CA ?

« - Ouais ! Si j'arrive à me trouver une cavalière.

« - Oh, fit-elle légèrement déçue avant de reprendre, et tu sais déjà avec qui tu comptes y aller, ou je peux espérer avoir une réponse positive, si je décidais de te proposer ma candidature ?

« - C'est une demande sérieuse ?

« - Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« - Dans ce cas, je serais heureux de t'accompagner à ton bal.

« - C'est pas le mien, lui rappela-t-elle, c'est celui du collège, auquel tu vas d'ailleurs !

« - Ah non, mais là, j'étais sérieux !

« - Sérieux ? Attends, je ne te suis pas !

« - C'est simple pourtant ! Tu veux y aller à ce bal, c'est certain, et comme je sais que tu n'inviteras personne, je me dévoue avec plaisir pour aller te faire danser !… Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Tu sais entre ami, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Elle le regarda durant quelques secondes, essayant de déterminer s'il était sincère ou non, puis s'apercevant qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse, hocha la tête, incrédule.

« - Bah… D'accord, dit-elle. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, je suis partante. Tu auras bien sûr mon meurtre sur la conscience parce qu'Ashley va me tuer et me réduire en petits cubes, mais je prends le risque.

« - Pour vrai ?

« - Assurément !

« - Dans ce cas, va falloir que tu te trouves une robe, et que tu te fasses belle, pour ma part, je vais assurer ta sécurité ! Je te protégerais, si jamais elle s'approche de toi.

« - D'accord mais… Tu y vas pour m'accompagner, ou pour espionner ta sœur ? Non, parce que dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi !

« - J'avais légèrement oublié qu'elle y allait, pour dire vrai ! Je pensais réellement, juste t'accompagner, et te faire danser. Rien de plus !

Elle acquiesça et se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le remercier. Seulement, elle frissonna quelques secondes plus tard, et il tira la couverture vers lui d'un seul coup. Elle cria légèrement surprise et le pria de la lui rendre.

« - Viens, proposa-t-il en tendant ses bras. Et non seulement je te rends ta couverture, mais en plus, je te réchauffe !

Elle hésita quelques secondes, et observa son poignet. La marque rouge avait disparu, mais elle se souvenait encore de la douleur. Il nota son regard, et se décida à ne rien dire pour le moment. La jeune fille lui proposa de mettre un film avant, et il lui laissa le choix. Juste pour l'ennuyer un peu, elle décida de mettre Elle est trop bien. Pendant ce temps, il s'était assis contre l'accoudoir et avait allongé ses jambes. Quand la jeune fille se tourna, elle le fixa incertaine de ce qu'il avait en tête. Cependant elle s'approcha, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre sa couverture, mais au moment où elle se penchait pour la prendre, il plaça sa main dans son dos. Déséquilibrée, elle posa sa main libre sur le coussin du sofa et le fixa.

« - Laisse-toi faire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'assit entre ses jambes, et entoura sa taille de ses bras, après avoir mit la couverture sur elle. Elle fut légèrement tendue au début, puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure se laissa complètement aller. Elle s'appuya contre lui, et entrelaça une de ses mains à celle de Shane avant de la poser sur son ventre. Plongée dans le film, elle ne le vit pas sourire comme un bienheureux, pas plus qu'elle ne le sentit s'allonger presque complètement, l'entraînant avec lui. Quand le long métrage se termina, il lui proposa d'en mettre un autre seulement aucun des deux ne voulait bouger.

« - J'ai une idée, déclara-t-il soudain. On va monter se mettre en pyjama, moi tout du moins, et après, tu viens avec ton portable et comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin de bouger pour changer ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle accepta, et se leva à contrecoeur. Ils sélectionnèrent quelques films, pouvant plaire au deux, puis chacun alla dans sa chambre. Elle plia consciencieusement les vêtements de Lauryn en grimaçant, laissant le temps au jeune homme de se changer. Elles étaient parties rapidement sans rien ranger. « Je rangerais tout demain, se dit-elle. » Prenant son portable, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis entra dans la chambre du garçon. Il était dans la salle de bain, aussi elle s'assit à son bureau et en profita pour allumer son ordinateur. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu simplement de son bas de pyjama, et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas le fixer. Loin de se soucier du trouble que sa tenue provoquait chez la jeune fille, il ouvrit le lit et déplaça les oreillers, pour que ce soit plus agréable. Elle s'en aperçut, et posant sa machine sur le bureau, partit chercher les siens. Lorsqu'elle revint, son portable était sur le lit. Ils terminèrent leur installation, puis il s'allongea en travers de son lit, les dvd près de lui. Elle l'imita, en rapprochant son portable. Elle se plaça près de lui, n'osant pas se replacer comme sur le canapé, même si elle en rêvait.

« - Rapproche-toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Promis je ne te mangerais pas.

Tout en parlant, il posa sa main sur sa taille et la plaça contre lui. Ils enclenchèrent le premier film, et bien vite, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, elle se colla à lui. Repliant son bras droit, qu'elle plaça sur le torse du jeune homme, elle y posa sa tête.

Ne voulant pas la déranger, et sans savoir qu'elle dormait déjà du sommeil du juste, il enclencha le second film, mais trouva étrange de ne pas la sentir sourire, ou même rire. Il l'appela doucement, mais n'obtint qu'un léger gémissement. Souriant à lui-même, il éteignit le film et posant tout au sol, ferma les yeux, priant pour que ses parents n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de la réveiller pour lui demander d'aller dormir dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut ravi de voir une masse de cheveux châtains près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être. Comme il n'était que huit heures, il soupira et reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras, entourant sa taille, et referma les yeux, sans savoir qu'elle était réveillée depuis quelques minutes. Elle sourit et profita du moment.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé, pour aujourd'hui seulement. Moi je file aller chercher ma dose de caféïne, et j'attaque le suivant ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ? Au moins, un petit peu ? La scène de la fin ? Du parc ? Et soyons fou, hypothétisons que vous avez tout aimés ! mdr (Oui je sais, le mot « hypothétisons » n'existe pas mais je m'en fiche, moi je l'aime mon hypothéser (bah oui, c'est un verbe lol) (Oui, je manque cruellement de sommeil, et ça s'en ressent))<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Allez je suis sympa, je vous mets quand même le petit commentaire de **chris87** au sujet de la dernière scène de ce chapitre : Awww cute Dead J'adore… ca se rapproche ca se rapproche.. Je veux le bisoux et qq chose me dit que le bal sera parfait pr ca !^^


	9. Retour à la normale !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster si tard mais j'ai été très prises avec mes préparatifs pour mes vacances. Entre ma valise à faire et les chapitres de **nouna** à corriger (pour qu'elle puisse quand même poster malgré mon absence)… Bref, le chapitre enfin là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup à **nouna**, **charl2ne**, et **Princess' Nessouille** **Voldychou** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore toutes les trois !

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je ne parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties ! Et bien évidemment, merci tout spécial à **chris87** qui a corrigée mes fautes ! (L)

**Retour à la normale !**

**L**e week-end passa rapidement et lorsque Mitchie monta dans le car scolaire lundi matin, elle sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta son week-end lorsque Mitchie lui demanda où était Lauryn.

« - Et bien, c'est son copain qui l'emmène ! Nate, je crois !

« - Ils sont enfin ensemble ? Il était temps ! J'ai bien cru que Simsh connaîtrait son premier neurone avant que ça arrive, sourit-elle.

Elles rirent, puis Sierra lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

« - J'ai été chez Kaycie, la sœur d'Ashley, avec Shane pour faire la fête, et après on a fait une soirée télé, et on s'est encore endormi devant le film. Le must, si tu veux mon avis, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit, dans ses bras, puisqu'il me serrait contre lui. A croire qu'il pensait que j'allais m'enfuir !

« - Dans ses bras, et dans ses draps ? C'est du joli ! Tu te dévergonde ma chère, rit son amie.

Le car se stoppa et elles descendirent, inconsciente que les deux anciennes amies de Lauryn avaient écouté toute leur conversation. S'éloignant d'elles, elles réfléchirent à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. « Alors comme ça, elle dort avec Shane ? Je me demande comment le prendra sa mère, se demanda Ashley. » Souriant au plan qui germait dans son esprit, elle prit le chemin du cours de civilisation. Elle grinça des dents, lorsqu'elle entendit son ancienne meilleure amie, assurer qu'elle sortait enfin avec Nate.

La journée passa rapidement, et ni Lauryn, ni Mitchie n'écoutèrent les cours. Elles passèrent leurs temps à parler encore et encore de leurs cavaliers. C'est lors du cours de sport que la nouvelle tomba.

« - bon, tu m'as assez fait mijoter, avec qui vas-tu au bal, soupira la jeune blonde.

« - Comme si quelqu'un avait été assez fou pour l'inviter, se moqua Ashley.

« - Tu te trompes petite rouquine, décréta la jeune fille sûre d'elle avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle amie. A ton avis ? Qui peut bien m'avoir invité ?… Avec qui je passe tout mon temps, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Lauryn sécha sur la question.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle oublia le match de handball, et cria :

« - C'est pas vrai ? T'y vas avec mon frère ?

Aussitôt que Mitchie eut acquiescée, elle sauta sur place, et poussa un cri strident. Le professeur stoppa le match et demanda aux jeunes filles de se calmer. Elles rirent, mais hochèrent consciencieusement la tête, alors que Sierra les regardait désabusée. Elles s'étaient rapprochées et sa meilleure amie commençait à lui manquer. Bien sûr, elle appréciait Lauryn, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Depuis que la jeune fille leur parlait, Mitchie s'était légèrement éloignée d'elle. Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur le jeu, sachant que cette histoire n'était pas finie. Et le retour au vestiaire lui donna raison. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée, qu'Ashley commença à l'insulter, arguant qu'elle mentait, et qu'un garçon aussi beau que Shane ne pouvait l'accompagner au bal. La brunette ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, elle savait qu'ils iraient ensemble, et Ashley devrait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Seulement, la rouquine n'appréciant pas d'être ignoré, reprit de plus belle, si bien que Mitchie finit par lui mettre une gifle. Elle venait d'insulter la mémoire de son père, en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas déserté le foyer familial en voyant ce qu'elle devenait.

« - Parle encore une seule fois mal de mon père, et je te jure que je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement ! Crois-moi, tu n'auras rien à envier aux tableaux de Picasso durant sa période cubique, dit-elle durement.

« - Parce que tu t'imagines que tu me fais peur ? Non, mais regarde-toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que Shane est avec toi par plaisir ? Mais tu te trompes complètement ! Il reste juste avec toi pour surveiller sa sœur !

« - Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Lauryn n'est jamais là pendant nos têtes à têtes ?

« - Tu lui fais pitié, rien de plus !

« - Tu sais quoi ? Crois ce que tu veux, je me fiche complètement de ton avis !

La rouquine rit et, ayant trouvé le point faible de la jeune fille, reparla de l'absence plus qu'évidente de son père. Elle avait entendu que les deux filles étaient sur la corde rouge et qu'au prochain dérapage, elles seraient renvoyées. Voulant éviter de l'étrangler, Mitchie sortit rapidement, et pria pour que le car parte avant qu'elle n'arrive. Malheureusement, Ashley arriva peu après et monta dedans. La brunette ressortit aussitôt, et préféra rentrer à pied. Elle mit sa musique dans les oreilles, et commença à partir, en songeant à l'absence de son père dans sa vie. Elle regrettait que son héros ne soit plus là. Chaque jour, elle y pensait, et son absence lui faisait mal, mais plus encore aujourd'hui, où elle aurait voulut se blottir contre lui. Seulement Jason passa dans la rue, et s'arrêta en la voyant. Il l'interpella en souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit en notant ses larmes.

« - Hey ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qu'as ? C'est Shane qui a déconné ?

Elle secoua la tête, et il la fit monter avec lui, se promettant de découvrir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Il la ramena chez les Gray, au moment où Diane sortait. La mère s'inquiéta et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Mitchie refusait toujours de parler. Elle entra dans la maison et monta en courant dans sa chambre, prit son lapin, et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour pleurer.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Jason partit voir Lauryn. Elle devait être présente lors de l'incident, et il sut effectivement qu'elle connaissait le problème, puisqu'à peine il fut garé, qu'elle lui sauta dessus, en lui demandant des nouvelles de Mitchie. Il les lui donna avant de demander une explication.<p>

« - Désolée, mais c'est à elle de te raconter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en connais une qui va passer un moment atroce, quand tu sauras tout. Emmène-moi la voir, s'il te plait ! Je n'aide pas Connie ce soir.

Ils remontèrent en voiture, et retournèrent voir leur amie. Quand il se gara, il nota que Shane rentrait à peine. Le bruit du moteur le fit se retourner, et il arqua un sourcil.

« - Tu joues au chauffeur Jay, se moqua-t-il.

« - Je préférerais, souffla celui-ci. Lauryn voulait voir si Mitchou allait mieux !

« - Elle a un problème, s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme.

« - Elle ? Non, mais Ashley va en avoir un de la taille de King Kong ! Tu nous invites ?

Secouant la tête, Shane les fit entrer, et entendant de la musique classique à l'étage y allèrent. Frappant doucement à la porte, ils attendirent qu'elle les laisse entrer. Seulement, Mitchie, qui était partit prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque les rejoignit devant la porte de la chambre où elle dormait.

« - Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

« - Tu reparles toi, demanda Jason. Parfait, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, je t'ai retrouvée en pleurs à la sortie des cours.

La brunette fixa alors Lauryn mais celle-ci assura qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle souffla et descendit au salon, les yeux rouges et gonflés, suivit des trois autres. Diane était repartit travailler, en lui demandant de l'appeler si elle en sentait le besoin. Ce fut lorsqu'il l'observa attentivement que Shane aperçu le lapin rose et blanc qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle enroulait une oreille autour de son doigt, tout en caressant la peluche, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle d'Aidan. Elle leur expliqua finalement la raison de ses larmes. Quand elle eut fini, Jason se leva d'un bond.

« - Je vais la tuer cette pimbêche !

« - Tu vas rien faire, assura Mitchie. Si tu fais quelque chose, ça va me retomber dessus, alors si tu sors de cette maison, c'est pour rentrer chez toi et t'occuper, puisque vous ne répétez pas ce soir !

« - Mitchou, je sais que c'est toi qui a inventé le concept de la fierté, mais elle va devoir apprendre à respecter les disparus, la contredit aussi son frère de cœur.

« - Lauryn reste ici, je viens avec toi, Jay !

Ils sortirent, alors que la brunette se laissait retomber sur le canapé, en soufflant bruyamment. Elle fixa le mur quelques secondes puis proposa de profiter qu'elles étaient réunis, pour terminer leur exposé. Elles avaient presque tout terminé. Elles avaient été voir les anciens soldats, et avaient passé des samedis entier à les écouter parler de ce jour mémorable. Certains avaient accepté d'être filmés, d'autre non, et à présent elles n'avaient plus qu'à faire un montage des différents témoignages, mettre tout au propre, et ajouter les illustrations. L'exposé de départ, était devenu un dossier complet, réunissant tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé sur ce jour. Il y avait des témoignages écrits, des lettres, des photos, des résumés, écrits par Mitchie, des dessins de Lauryn retraçant, selon les souvenirs des soldats, les dortoirs des bateaux, à leurs campements improvisés dans les arbres, ou sous terre.

« - Tu sais, je viens de penser à un truc, déclara la brunette. On pourrait mettre tout ça sous forme de livre !

« - Pourquoi faire ? C'est très bien comme ça, et ça fera trop de travail supplémentaire !

« - Et bien, imagine que, je ne sais pas, dans cinq ans ce soit au programme ! Les élèves pourront consulter notre travail, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ou mieux, dans une vingtaine d'année, nos enfants le trouveront et pourront dire avec fierté que c'est leurs mères qui ont réalisés ce livre !

« - Ecoute, je te propose qu'on le rende à deux, mais chacun à sa manière. J'irais faire des photocop, ou plutôt, tu demanderas à maman qu'elle fasse une copie de tout, une fois que j'aurais mis au propre. Tu lui rendras en livre, pour qu'il en garde une trace, et on se servira du mien pour faire notre exposé.

Elles se mirent d'accord, et travaillèrent d'arrache-pied. Lauryn ne voyait pas trop l'utilité de tout ça, mais commençait à connaître Mitchie pour savoir qu'elle cherchait juste un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à son père.

* * *

><p>Les trois dernières semaines, de leur punition passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elles avaient finis leur dossier en avance, et tandis que Lauryn profitait de ce gain de temps, pour voir son copain, Mitchie vérifiait un tas de petits détails. Le bal approchait également, puisqu'il serait à peine deux semaines après qu'elle ait réintégré, sa maison. Shane l'aida au maximum, profitant encore de sa présence. Autant il n'avait pas été trop chaud pour qu'elle vienne remplacer sa sœur, autant, à présent, elle était devenue un pilier de la maison. Depuis qu'elle était là, ses parents avaient changé. Surtout ces dernières semaines, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas raté un seul repas. Aidan quant à lui était plus heureux, et ne se séparait plus de sa peluche. Il s'avoua qu'objectivement, lui aussi avait changé. Il éprouvait moins le besoin de se moquer de sa sœur et se sentait plus protecteur qu'avant envers elle. En plus, il acceptait à présent qu'elle ait une vie amoureuse, et qu'elle refuse de tout lui dire. « Ça sera tellement différent, quand elle va partir. Elle va manquer ! Elle et son rire communicatif, ses petits plats surprises, ou ses idées farfelues, pensa-t-il. » Il sortit de sa voiture, et entra pour sentir une odeur exquise. Se laissant guider par son nez, il arriva à la cuisine, et observa la jeune fille danser, sur une musique qu'elle semblait la seule à entendre, tout en terminant quelque chose. Souriant à lui-même, il s'approcha à pas de loup et, comme souvent ces derniers temps, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Comme à chaque fois, elle sursauta, et se tourna pour faire face au jeune homme.<p>

« - J'imagine que ça t'amuse, demanda-t-elle sèchement en faisant mine d'être en colère.

« - Comme t'as pas idée, sourit-il. Je peux t'aider ?

Elle secoua la tête, et lui demanda de pétrir la pâte, le temps qu'elle aille chercher autre chose. Seulement, il ne lui laissa pas cette chance, puisqu'il la garda prisonnière dans ses bas, et commença la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée.

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle ? Et accessoirement que le rôti va brûler !

Il rit et la libéra. Elle ouvrit le four, et arrosa la viande, avant de s'occuper d'autre chose. Ils terminèrent rapidement le dîner et elle monta terminer de ranger ses affaires. C'était sa dernière soirée ici, et bien qu'elle soit plus que ravie de retrouver sa _petite_ maison, avec sa _petite_ chambre, et surtout sa _petite_ maman, tout ici allait lui manquer. Elle n'avait plus envie de partir, et se laissa choir sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Le jeune homme, qui était monté pour s'occuper de son frère, la trouva ainsi et tout en demandant à Aidan de ne pas faire de bruit, s'approcha doucement. Il cria d'un coup, faisant hurler de peur la jeune fille, qui lui lança un regard plus que noir.

« - Voilà au moins un truc qui ne me manquera pas, décréta-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi que va-t-il te manquer ?

« - Et bien, vous deux, ça va de soit, vos parents, bien que je les connais moins ! La vie tranquille ici, l'espace, nos soirées vidéos, et toutes ces conversations oh combien intéressantes, sur la vie, l'amour, et le chocolat, rit-elle en repensant au débat qui avait fait rage entre eux à propos de leur chocolat préféré.

« - Oui, j'avoue que là, on a fait fort ! On a frôlé notre première dispute de couple, sourit-il.

« - Dis Mitchie, tu viendras nous voir ?

« - Bien sûr bonhomme, si tes parents, Lauryn ou ton idiot de frère m'invite, je viendrais, sois-en sûr ! Mais toi aussi, tu pourras venir à la maison.

« - En quoi, suis-je donc idiot madame ma femme ?

« - Parce que tu fais un mari pitoyable, à me faire sursauter à tout bout de champ. Imagine une seconde que je sois cardiaque ? Tu m'aurais tué !

« - T'inquiète, si tu avais frôlé la mort, je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche, pour te ranimer.

Imaginant la scène elle rougit, et se leva pour terminer de ranger ses vêtements. Les deux garçons la laissèrent seule. Durant une heure, elle plia ses affaires, vida les étagères, vérifia que tout était à la bonne place, puis descendit lorsque les parents entrèrent. Ils mangèrent dans la joie, et lorsque Aidan fut couché, firent une partie de Brainstorm*. Les adultes se mirent ensemble laissant volontairement les plus jeunes faire équipe. La partie fut serrée, mais Shane et Mitchie perdirent la tête haute. Ils rangèrent tout, puis montèrent tous les quatre se coucher. La jeune fille retarda au maximum, le moment, attendant que les adultes éteignent leur chambre. Or ceux-ci ayant fait le pari que les deux passeraient cette nuit ensemble à discuter, attendirent dix longues minutes avant d'éteindre. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes pour entendre une porte s'ouvrir, et des pas feutrés retentirent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque ce fut bon, Mitchie patienta cinq minutes, puis ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au garçon. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas crier de stupeur, et plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il se cala contre ses oreillers, et la prit contre lui. Embrassant sa tempe, il chuchota :<p>

« - Tu sais, j'étais pas ravi que tu viennes habiter ici avant de te connaître, mais maintenant j'ai plus envie de te laisser partir.

Elle sentit la prise du jeune homme se raffermir sur sa taille, et sourit. Chuchotant, elle lui avoua :

« - Pour être franche, même si maman me manque atrocement, je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici ! J'étais bien chez vous… Avec toi, à jouer les couples du dimanche, ajouta-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Moi aussi ! Je dois même te dire que ça va horriblement me manquer. Ne plus te faire sursauter, ni profit… Te voir travailler aussi, va me manquer…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Profiter de quoi ? De mes talents de cuisinière, pour ton petit plaisir ?

« - Non ! Je veux bien terminer ma phrase mais faudra pas m'en vouloir.

« - D'accord, assura-t-elle. Quoique tu puisses dire, je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, ni de te faire la tête, de te gifler, ou encore de partir en courant.

« - Et bien, commença-t-il en souriant, j'avoue avoir souvent profité que tu dormais dans ma chambre, ou plus récemment dans mes bras, pour t'observer dormir ! Et ne plus te voir aussi détendue, et souriant à mon oreiller… ça va me manquer, encore plus que tu l'imagines.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et se força à ne pas aller trop vite en conclusion. Elle ignorait s'il avait pour habitude d'observer aussi sa sœur dormir, et pria que la réponse soit négative. Ils listèrent tout ce qui allait leurs manquer, durant une heure, puis, pris d'un courage « probablement venu du centre de la terre, songea-t-elle » elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

« - Shane, quelle serait ta réponse, si je te demandais de dormir avec toi, pour la dernière fois ?

« - C'est une demande officielle ?

« - Pas encore ! J'attends de savoir, si je peux espérer un « oui » pour te le demander réellement ! Lauryn m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça étrange qu'on s'endorme souvent ensemble puisque selon elle, vous n'avez jamais fait la moitié des choses qu'on a fait tous les deux, mais…

Il l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'embrassait pas, puis dit :

« - Pour cette nuit, on va le faire sans prétexte. Il n'y a ni orages, ni film, ni longues discussions sur la vie ! J'ai juste envie de… Dormir avec toi, chuchota-t-il en la fixant avec tendresse.

Elle le fixa puis lui fit un grand sourire. Il ouvrit son lit, puis ils se couchèrent. Se blottissant contre lui, elle se demanda pourquoi, il l'avait interrompu, avant de décider que ce n'était pas important. Se levant sur un coude, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et le remercia.

« - Je n'osais pas te le demander, sourit-elle. Dormir avec toi hein, pas de te faire un bisou !

« - Moi non plus, rit-il. En fait, je comptais faire comme d'habitude, te parler jusqu'à l'épuisement avant de te prendre dans mes bras pour dormir.

« - Tu triches alors ? Moi qui pensais que ce n'était pas prémédité, toutes ces fois où je me suis endormi ici !

« - C'est de ta faute ! Tu te souviens, la première fois que tu m'as demandé de dormir près de toi ? J'ai passé une nuit tellement agréable, avec ton odeur, que j'ai utilisé tous les prétextes pour recommencer.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rire, avant de sentir son cou. Elle aussi adorait sentir son odeur. Elle la calmait, et la rassurait en même temps. Se collant complètement contre lui, elle s'endormit, alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.

Le lendemain fut dur pour les deux jeunes puisque Aidan vint les réveiller en sautant sur le lit. Malheureusement, il visa mal, puisqu'il atterrit sur une des jambes de la jeune fille, qui cria de douleur, réveillant de ce fait le jeune homme. Celui-ci la vengea en chatouillant son petit frère jusqu'au supplice, puis ils descendirent tous les trois. Alors qu'elle déjeunait, Mitchie se dit qu'il ferait un père merveilleux plus tard. Alors qu'il se mettait à discuter avec son frère, en riant, elle l'observa. « Aucun doute ! Il sera même un père génial, soupira-t-elle. » Il nota le regard rêveur qu'elle posait sur lui, et se demanda une seconde ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Diane arriva et leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi. Ils acquiescèrent, puis elle dit :

« - Si j'avais su, j'aurais dit à Mitchie de s'installer directement dans ta chambre Shane.

Ils rougirent tous les deux, comprenant qu'ils avaient été pris sur le fait, puis, la brunette monta se laver, sous les rires de Vaughn. Une fois qu'elle fut propre, elle rangea ses derniers vêtements, enleva les draps du lit, et aéra la pièce. Elle réunit ses affaires au milieu de la chambre, et songea que ça allait lui faire bizarre de retrouver sa chambre. Elle allait sûrement la trouver minuscule. A quatorze heures, elle descendit tout, et dit au revoir aux parents. Shane s'était proposé de la raccompagner, et ils chargèrent la voiture. Elle fut invitée à venir quand elle le souhaitait, et elle les remercia. Montant dans le véhicule, elle leur fit un signe de la main, et il démarra. Alors qu'il était au carrefour, elle lui demanda de ne pas aller trop vite, et il prit un trajet plus long.

Ils arrivèrent encore trop tôt, mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa mère l'attendre sur le perron, accompagné de Jason et Lauryn. Le moteur fut à peine coupé, qu'elle sortit de l'habitacle, et lui courut dans les bras. Malgré elles, elles se mirent à pleurer, sous les rires des trois autres. Tout le monde l'aida à monter ses affaires, puis ils descendirent celle de Lauryn. La jeune fille demanda à voir Connie en privé, et elle s'enfermèrent dans le salon.

« - Je… Comme vous le savez, maman n'est jamais très _présente_ à la maison, et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez que je vienne vous voir, de temps à autre, si j'ai besoin de parler ?

« - Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Lauryn. Et maintenant appelons Jason qu'il laisse nos deux idiots se dirent au revoir, dit-elle en montrant sa fille et le jeune homme qui se dévoraient des yeux sans que l'autre ne le sache.

La jeune blonde sourit et appela son ami. Celui-ci les rejoignit, et ils se cachèrent à l'abri derrière les rideaux, pour observer leurs amis.

* * *

><p>Connaissant sa mère, Mitchie soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps, aussi elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.<p>

« - Je… J'ai passé les trois plus beaux mois de ma vie, c'est en partie grâce à toi, commença-t-elle. Et euh… Je voulais te dire merci ! Et aussi que tu vas me manquer. Et aussi que je ne veux pas que tu partes, termina-t-elle en pleurant.

Il la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Oh les filles ! ça pleure pour un rien. Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais t'es la bienvenue à la maison dès que tu le veux ! T'as une invitation permanente.

* * *

><p>« - Mais embrasse-là, chuchota Lauryn en colère. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot mon frère, je vous jure !<p>

« - Je te le fais pas dire, ajouta Jason.

« - Bon et bien moi, je vais mettre mon grain de sel, déclara la maman avant de se faire arrêter par la jeune fille.

« - Attendez, je crois qu'il va agir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mitchie se calma, il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux. Il nettoya la dernière larme qui coulait et se pencha doucement vers elle. Embrassant sa joue, il murmura :<p>

« - Tu savais qu'on avait un public, dit-il en montrant la fenêtre.

Elle rit et lui fit la bise. Il appela sa sœur et les trois revinrent. Pas décidé à le laisser partir si vite, Mitchie lui prit la main, sans que personne ne le voie, tandis qu'il esquissait un léger sourire.

« - Lauryn, et si tu proposais à tes parents de venir manger ici, ce soir ? Je ferais plus ample connaissance avec eux, comme ça !

La jeune fille accepta et la brunette eut un grand sourire. Comme il était proche de son oreille, Shane souffla :

« - Et moi, tu crois que je suis invité ?

« - Si tu viens pas, c'est moi qui vais te chercher, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il rit puis lâchant sa main monta en voiture pour ramener sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle embrassa tout le monde, puis monta ses affaires, sans les sortir de ses sacs. Les rejoignant dans le salon, elle les prévint qu'ils étaient tous invités ce soir à manger chez la famille Torrès, et qu'elle n'accepterait aucune excuse. Sa mère assura qu'ils iraient, et l'interrogea sur son séjour. Elle fut étonnée de la voir changée. Elle semblait plus mature, et plus heureuse. « Finalement la directrice a eu une bonne idée, en faisant ça. Le seul bémol, c'est Shane, songea-t-elle en le voyant passer. » Il ne dit rien, et monta en silence, sous le regard amusé de sa sœur. Peu de temps après, ils l'entendirent jouer un air mélancolique, et quand Lauryn le rejoignit, il était face à la fenêtre et fixait la balançoire en songeant que tout avait commencé là-bas. Sans un mot, la jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou, en décrétant que si elle lui manquait, il n'avait qu'à aller la voir. Il rit et lui faisant face, s'excusa de ne pas avoir été un grand frère parfait.<p>

« - Je ne veux pas de grand frère parfait, soupira-t-elle. C'est toi que je veux, et je ne t'échangerais pas contre tous les frères parfaits du monde.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent tous les deux à discuter tranquillement, mais il s'aperçut que ce qui manquait à la conversation, c'était les piques que lui envoyait la jeune brune de temps à autre.

A dix-huit heures, ils se préparèrent, puis descendirent. Ils auraient pu y aller tous dans la même voiture, mais Shane aimant conduire la sienne, fit le chemin en compagnie de ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent vers dix-neuf heures, et il entendit un duo de guitare. Il voulut y aller, mais se força à attendre toute sa famille, avant de toquer à la porte. Connie vint leur ouvrir, et Diane retint une grimace quand elle vit la taille de la maison. Elle semblait minuscule, comparée à la sienne. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, et lui demanda qui avait fait la décoration.

« - Moi, pour la plupart, déclara la jeune femme avant de leur proposer de passer au jardin.

Ils y retrouvèrent les deux musiciens, en train de jouer une vieille chanson d'Elvis. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, ils se stoppèrent, et rejoignirent tout le monde, après avoir rangé leurs guitares.

La soirée fut légère et agréable pour tout le monde, et ni Mitchie, ni Shane ne s'aperçurent que leurs gestes étaient épiés. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte, et s'étaient lancés dans une conversation codé, qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils partirent aux alentours de minuit, Lauryn donna rendez-vous à sa nouvelle amie, le samedi afin qu'elles allaient faire les magasins. Elle acquiesça, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'elle allait y faire, et presque toute la famille monta dans la voiture avant de partir. Jason rentra chez lui, et Connie partit nettoyer son jardin, en laissant les deux jeunes seuls. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il lui prit la main avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait prévue avec sa sœur, mais Mitchie lui avoua qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui fit la bise, puis partit à son tour. Restée seule, elle soupira puis rentra aider sa mère avant de se coucher.

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit, lui permit de retrouver sa routine, et le calme de la maisonnette lui fit un bien fou. Elle adorait Aidan mais l'enfant pouvait se montrer très turbulent. Elle reprit une certaine avance sur ses devoirs, et révisa ses examens. Au vu de ses notes, c'était une formalité plus qu'autre chose. Aussi contrairement à certains de ses camarades, elle ne s'enfermait pas des week-ends entiers dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se leva le lundi, elle bâilla longuement, et soupira lorsqu'elle vit les paquets près de son bureau. Elle ne risquait pas d'oublier la séance de torture, enfin de shopping, que leur avait infligé Lauryn à Sierra et elle. Cependant, elle sourit en songeant à la robe que lui avait offerte Lauryn pour s'excuser de toutes ses méchancetés. Elle avait essayé de la convaincre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, cependant rien n'avait fait changer la jeune fille d'opinion. Mitchie se leva et s'apprêta rapidement. Assise à la table avec sa mère, elles discutèrent des vacances, puis quand ce fut l'heure, elle se leva pour partir. Elle prit son sac, et ouvrit la porte pour sursauter en hurlant lorsqu'elle fit face à Shane.<p>

« - Alors là, c'est fort ! Pile quand j'allais frapper, tu ouvres. Une seconde plus tard, je frappais ta tête, rit-il. Toujours aussi cardiaque ? Bonjour Connie !

« - Bonjour Shane ! Fais attention au cœur de ma fille, s'il te plait, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Salut, ça va ? Que fais-tu devant chez moi, aussi tôt ? Pas que ta présence m'insupporte, au contraire, mais je… Enfin, bref, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Et s'il te plait, fais vite, si ça me concerne ou je rate mon bus !

« - Alors je vais prendre mon temps parce que je compte bien t'accompagner, dit-il en montrant sa voiture.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le suivit après avoir salué sa mère. Reprenant ses petites habitudes, elle mit son sac sur la banquette arrière, et il démarra. Il lui demanda un compte-rendu de la journée shopping, et reçut un regard fatigué.

« - Plus jamais… Je n'accompagne ta sœur… Pour qu'elle essaie sa robe ! Elle nous a fait faire pas loin de _dix magasins_ différents avant de trouver son bonheur… Dans la première boutique !

Il rit de ses malheurs, et lorsqu'il arriva devant son collège, il se gara et coupa le moteur. Elle nota le peu d'élève arrivés et soupira. Elle était largement en avance. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas osé venir les déranger, pour le moment.

« - Et bien papa et maman, sont plus souvent là, Aidan te réclame bien sûr, et moi j'apprends à vivre et dormir sans toi, dit-il en faisant une mine de martyr.

Plongés dans leur monde, ils ne virent pas le car arriver, et la plupart des anciennes amies de Lauryn les fixaient étonnés.

* * *

><p>Elles avaient trouvé ça normal qu'il l'accompagne lorsqu'elle vivait chez lui, songeant que c'était sûrement la mère du jeune homme qui le lui demandait, mais à présent, elles avaient la confirmation qu'il le faisait par envie, et non par obligation. Lauryn sortit à ce moment, et les vit rire ensemble, avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, faisant mine de l'étrangler, sous les rires du jeune homme.<p>

« - Dis-moi Lauryn, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette _pauvre_ fille, demanda Ashley sur un ton amical.

« - Tu me reparles toi ? Désolée, c'est pas mon cas ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Shane apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie, et envisage de partir en vacances avec elle, sur une plage isolée, dit-elle perfidement, sachant très bien qu'il passait l'été dans le camp de leur oncle.

* * *

><p>De son côté, inconscients d'être observés, elle se moqua de lui, et décréta qu'il était très mauvais acteur.<p>

« - Qui te dit que je te mens ? Si ça se trouve, je suis devenu complètement accro à tes salopettes trop larges, et à ta musique de fous !

Elle fit mine de se vexer avant de rire. Sans se départir de son rire, elle se mit sur ses genoux, et fit semblant de l'étrangler.

« - Te moque pas de mes vêtements toi, ou sinon je dis à ta sœur que tu veux qu'elle t'emmène faire une journée de shopping.

Il se calma et la supplia de ne rien dire, puis remarqua le groupe de filles. Sa sœur lui dit bonjour, et prévint son amie. Celle-ci se tourna et salua son amie d'un signe de main, avant de faire face au jeune homme.

« - Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille ! Merci pour la balade.

Elle prit son sac, et ouvrit la porte. Elle commença à sortir mais il lui prit la main. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« - Crois-tu que tu risques de mourir, si je décidais de jouer au chauffeur tous les matins, et certains soirs ?

« - On s'en moque ! Tu viens me chercher quand tu veux, sourit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle tint ses doigts et le tira légèrement vers elle, pour lui faire la bise. Elle descendit de la voiture, et lorsqu'elle eut rejoint sa sœur, il cria :

« - A ce soir ma Dame avec un grand D, dit-il en insistant sur le mot dame.

Elle se tourna d'un bond, rouge et lui fit signe de partir, avant de secouer la tête. Il sourit et partit rejoindre son lycée. De son côté, Mitchie se tourna pour faire face à deux filles en colère.

« - Maintenant que tu ne vis plus chez eux, arrête de détourner Shane de celle qu'il aime !… Moi, ajouta Ashley alors que Mitchie haussait les sourcils.

« - J'y penserais Ashley, mais dis-moi, s'il t'aime en secret, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'il accompagne en voiture ?

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire, et passant près d'elle, Mitchie murmura un « bye, bye et bonne journée » avant de rejoindre ses deux amies.

« - Tu sais que tu fais des envieuses ? La plupart des filles du collège m'ont, un jour ou l'autre, supplié que je demande à mon frère de les accompagner en cours. Et toi, tu y arrives comme ça, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. A ce propos, tu fais quoi durant les vacances ?

« - Je vais aider maman, comme tous les ans, pourquoi ?

« - Et t'es libre le trente et un août ?

« - J'ignore déjà de quoi sera fait ma soirée alors le dernier jour d'août… C'est dire ! Pourquoi ?

« - Les garçons vont au camp de notre oncle, un truc musical et le trente et un, il y a un grand concours. Donc, je t'invite à venir les encourager avec moi, puisque Sierra part les deux mois en Chine !

« - Je demanderais à maman. Bon allons en cours !

Elles marchèrent en parlant tranquillement quand Sierra demanda :

« - Dis-moi Mitchou, il n'y a rien entre Chad et toi non ?

« - Pas vraiment ! C'est le fils d'un ami de maman, et un bon copain c'est tout, pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir, si tu vas m'en vouloir ou pas ! Tu sais que je le trouve sympa et du coup, je… Je l'ai invité au bal.

« - Trop cool ! Non, je t'assure, je t'en veux pas ! Bon, tu aurais demandé à Jason, je ne dis pas, parce qu'il a une fille en vue, mais Chad et moi, on ne parle pas de ce genre de chose.

La jeune soupira de soulagement. Elle pensait qu'il appréciait sa meilleure amie mais savoir que celle-ci le considérait comme un ami proche la rassura. Elles entrèrent en cours de civilisation, et le professeur annonça aux deux punies qu'elle ferait leur exposé le lendemain.

« - Professeur, demanda Mitchie, je… Avec Lauryn, on a préparé quelque chose de _légèrement_ plus gros que prévu en fait, et on voulait savoir si ça poserait problème qu'on déborde légèrement sur les cinq minutes de départ ?

« - Et bien, ça dépend ! Votre exposé dure combien de temps approximativement ?

« - Avec ou sans la vidéo, demanda Lauryn.

« - Avec !

« - Pas loin d'une heure, avoua Mitchie en rougissant. Disons qu'on a eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas parler de certaines choses, et du coup, on n'arrive pas à faire le tri, dans toutes les informations.

« - Bon, et bien pour demain, ne prenez pas vos livres, nous écouterons vos camarades, nous parler d'un sujet passionnant. Quant à vous deux, je vous préviens, je supprime un cours qui promettait d'être captivant et ludique, alors j'espère que votre exposé sera à la hauteur !

« - Rassurez-vous monsieur il l'est et si jamais, on a le temps, on pourra même le rendre ludique, rit Lauryn avant de faire un geste de la main à sa camarade.

Mitchie l'observa tourner et retourner sa main comme une crêpe et rit de bon cœur.

« - Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce côté ludique !

Le professeur les calma et la journée de cours débuta. A mesure que les heures avançaient, elles commencèrent à stresser, et sous prétexte d'une dernière répétition, Lauryn invita Mitchie à passer la soirée chez elle. Elles appelèrent Connie qui accepta, et lorsqu'elles sortirent de sport, Mitchie eut un grand sourire en voyant Shane appuyé contre sa voiture, bras croisé sur sa poitrine, et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Alors qu'habituellement, il se contentait de l'attendre sagement près de son véhicule, aujourd'hui, il vint à sa rencontre, embrassant sa tempe quand il arriva près d'elle. Il discuta quelques secondes avec Sierra avant d'avoir un sourire, lorsque Lauryn donna rendez-vous à son amie chez elle. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et alors qu'il démarrait, il dit :

« - Si j'ai bien compris, ma sœur te séquestre chez nous ?

« - Tu parles ! J'adore ta famille, mais je me passerais bien de ce rendez-vous. Demain, on va passer l'heure entière à faire notre exposé, devant toute la classe, dit-elle alors que sa panique allait crescendo.

« - Relax ma belle, tout ira bien ! Vous avez bossé comme des folles sur votre dossier, à tel point que tu m'as fait peur plus d'une fois en débarquant certains matins, avec une mine de papier mâché. Si vous n'avez pas une bonne note à votre exposé, je veux bien être pendu !

« - T'es fou ? Mords-toi la langue, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais là, je préfère quand même prévenir.

Il obéit en riant, puis se gara, peu après devant chez lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans la voiture, puis elle souffla.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ton frère va me sauter dessus, je le sens !

« - Y a de forte chance, il demande après toi depuis mercredi ! Mais je te protégerais, tu verras ! Et puis, il t'écoute super bien, donc si tu lui demandes de se taire, il le fera sans problème, j'en suis certain. Et maintenant relax, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il caressa sa peau durant quelques secondes, et commença à se pencher vers elle, lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvrit en grand.

« - T'es là, Mi … Oupss, je dérange, demanda inutilement la jeune fille.

« - Non, soupira son frère. On descendait justement !

Mitchie se contenta d'accepter, et elles montèrent dans la chambre des filles, pour n'en ressortir que deux heures plus tard, complètement essoufflée d'avoir tant rit. Elles débarquèrent dans la cuisine, et tout le monde les observa. En effet, dans le but de décompresser, elles s'étaient habillées n'importe comment puis avaient fait un concours de la grimace la plus affreuse. Concours que Mitchie avait remporté haut la main.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Shane discutait tranquillement avec ses parents et Connie, qu'ils avaient invitée à manger, s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit arriver à Mitchie. Elle avait deux couettes haute couvertes chacune par une chaussette de couleur différente, de grosses lunettes, une robe noire très près du corps, avec une grosse ceinture de cow-boy, des après-ski aux pieds et tous les bijoux breloques de sa sœur, allant du pendentif en fleurs aux colliers de coquillages. Autour de sa tête, elle avait mis un collier de nouille à la façon hippie, et son visage ressemblait à la tablette d'un peintre, mais même ainsi, il la trouva adorable. Il ne regarda pas sa sœur, se contentant d'observer à la dérobée la jeune fille, songeant à ce qui avait failli se passer dans sa voiture. « Juste une minute de plus, et je l'embrassais ! M'aurait-elle repoussé ou au contraire répondu ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lauryn entre à ce moment précis ? Je sais que je l'ai empêché d'être heureuse pendant deux ou trois ans, mais bon ! » Il revint à lui, lorsque Mitchie demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle faisait ici.<p>

« - Et bien, Shane m'a dit que demain, vous faisiez votre exposé et que tu stressais, alors avec Diane et Vaughn, et Shane bien sûr, on va être vos juges. Vous allez le faire devant nous, comme si vous étiez devant votre classe et on vous dira ce qu'on en pense !

La jeune fille perdit aussi ses couleurs et s'assit précipitamment sur une chaise. D'une voix blanche, elle dit :

« - Ryn ? Je crois qu'il va falloir plus qu'un petit concours de grimaces pour décompresser, là !

« - Bah me demande pas, parce que bizarrement, je viens de voir mon cerveau sortir par la porte de derrière.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception des deux filles qui, naturellement, remontèrent enlever leurs accoutrements. Une fois seule, la brunette reprit.

« - T'as de la chance ! Au moins, Nate n'est pas là !

Lauryn ne dit rien, consciente que sa nouvelle amie devait stresser de peur de se planter devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

><p>* : Je vous l'accorde, les soirées jeux de société, c'est étrange, mais ce jeu est trop marrant pour qu'on l'oublie mdr<p>

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'avoue être plutôt fière de ce chapitre ! Par contre, pour le déguisement de Mitchie, je m'excuse d'avance, si vous le trouvez vraiment étrange, mais je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, (quand je l'ai écrit du moins) donc à la limite, c'est compréhensible mdr J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même un bout !

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Le bal

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais entre mes vacances et mon retour… Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était tant de travail que de remettre une chambre en état lool. (Clin d'œil à **nouna** ma _peintresse_ mdr) En tout cas, merci à **amy_chan**, **nouna**, et **Vicky-1864** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Merci également à **chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaires.

Et je termine avec une petite dédicace à une personne géniale qui est toujours là quand j'ai besoin. Une personne que j'adore qui m'a beaucoup soutenue pendant l'épreuve que j'ai vécue qui a même été là pendant ma crise de larme. Une petite espionne qui m'annonce toujours en exclu ou presque, les nouvelles sur Demi Lovato ou les Jonas Brothers. C'est ma petite boussole que j'adore. Merci pour tout **nouna**. (L) Ce chapitre t'est dédié !

**Le bal !**

**L**e lendemain, Mitchie se leva avec une boule au ventre. Leurs parents avaient été plus que captivés par leur exposé, mais en serait-il autant de leurs camarades ? Elle en doutait fortement. La jeune femme sortit de son lit, prit une douche froide pour se remettre d'aplomb et décida de faire comme si c'était une journée normale, pour le moment. Elle fit cependant attention à sa tenue, et mit son pantacourt blanc avec un débardeur noir. Elle ajouta un peu de mascara en songeant à Shane. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux, et elle se demanda un instant, s'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle secoua cependant la tête. Il en aimait une autre, à côté de qui Tamara ne faisait pas le poids, selon lui. « Je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler. Si Tamara, qui était loin d'être moche, ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, sur qui a-t-il craqué ? La fille cachée de Brad Pitt et de Cindy Crawford ? » Elle soupira, puis descendit. Sa mère la complimenta, et demanda malicieusement :

« - C'est pour ton exposé que tu t'es faite si belle, ou pour le frère de ta camarade ?

« - Maman ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi ! Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Et c'est bien dommage ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Connie l'entendit et soupira. Autant sa fille pouvait être très perspicace, autant cette fois-ci, elle ne voyait même pas ce qui lui pendait au nez. Elles mangèrent en silence, chacune songeant à quelque chose de différents, puis on sonna à la porte. Connie alla ouvrir, et invita le jeune homme à entrer. Il sourit en notant qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et s'approcha doucement.

« - T'avise pas de me faire sursauter ce matin, ou c'est la dernière chose que tu feras, le menaça-t-elle sans se tourner.

« - Je note l'info ! _Buenos días Princesa_.

Elle le regarda interdite, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle lui sourit doucement, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration, pour faire partir le trac qui allait crescendo. Observant l'heure, elle nota qu'il était à peine sept heure vingt.

« - T'es là bien tôt, dis-moi ! As-tu une raison particulière ?

« - Non, non, mentit-il.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, puis monta se laver les dents. Quand elle descendit cinq minutes plus tard, Shane et sa mère semblaient comploter, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque Connie la vit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare comme mauvaise blague encore, songea-t-elle. Pitié, faites qu'il m'annonce pas qu'il est avec sa copine, parce que sinon, je craque ! » Elle s'installa avec eux, et tenta d'oublier l'épreuve qu'elle avait au matin. Quand ce fut l'heure pour eux de partir, il se montra particulièrement galant avec elle, et ils arrivèrent au collège, bien trop tôt, comme la veille.

« - Ne sors pas et ferme les yeux, s'il te plait !

Elle obéit à contrecœur, et lorsqu'il lui dit de les rouvrir, il tenait devant elle une tulipe. Elle le regarda intriguée, puis prit la fleur. Il lui sourit simplement, et elle se perdit dans son regard. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les élèves arriver, et capota sa voiture afin qu'ils soient seuls au monde, durant quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas échangé trois mots depuis qu'il lui avait offert la fleur. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, et fit tourner la fleur dans ses doigts, avant de le remercier et se pencha pour lui faire la bise comme ils en avaient pris le pli. Seulement lorsqu'elle fut assez près il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se cala contre lui, et il lui assura que tout irait bien. Elle finit par y croire, et quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse, Lauryn vint frapper au carreau.

« - Frangin, rends-moi Mitchie, j'en ai besoin pour l'exposé ! Promis, je te la rends après, si tu veux !

Il sourit, et abaissa le toit de sa voiture, révélant au « monde » leur position. Lauryn se permit une remarque sur la présence la jeune fille sur ses genoux, et celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle sortit du véhicule, sa fleur dans une main et son sac dans l'autre remercia le jeune homme, puis fila. Elle l'entendit démarrer, et malgré elle, serra sa besace. Elles se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours, et sortirent tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, tandis que le professeur faisait les branchements de la télé. Le temps que les élèves entrent, ils discutèrent tous les trois, et elles furent étonnées de voir entrer deux autres professeurs, en plus de la directrice. Elles se regardèrent et perdirent quelques couleurs.

« - Ce n'était pas prévue ça, marmonna Mitchie.

Son amie ne fit qu'acquiescer et elles installèrent leur travail sur le bureau. Mitchie se tourna vers son professeur et lui donna un livre.

« - Voici une copie de ce qu'on va vous présenter !

« - Très bien, très bien !

Il feuilleta le mini-livre rapidement, remarquant les esquisses, et ferma la porte lorsqu'il eut tous ses élèves. Il fit rapidement l'appel, puis demanda le silence, et leur intima de respecter le travail de leurs camarades, avant de leur laisser la parole. Mitchie se tendit une seconde puis observa sa fleur, qu'elle avait posée sur sa table. Inspirant un bon coup, elle prit la parole.

« - Le thème du travail que nous allons vous présenter, est le jour du Débarquement en Normandie, connu dans le monde entier ! Seulement, nous avons décidé de nous désintéresser du combat a proprement parlé, puisque nous avons étudié des guerres tout au long de l'année, pour nous concentrer sur comment les soldats ont vécu cette journée qui a été pour beaucoup d'entre eux, la dernière de leur vie !

« - Nous allons donc vous raconter, au moyen de nombreux témoignages de soldats encore vivants, ainsi que de lettres de ceux qui n'ont pas été plus loin que les plages normandes, leurs impressions ! A mesure de notre exposé, nous vous ferons passer des photos, ou reproduction de lettre et schémas. Sachez cependant que même si nous n'avons, hélas, pas eu assez de temps pour interroger tous les soldats Américains, ce que nous vous avons préparé est basé sur ce que nous ont racontés ces héros de guerre, ainsi que des documentaires ou encore des livres, que vous pourrez emprunter à tout moment à la bibliothèque municipale. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien professeur, je vais vous demander d'éteindre la lumière, déclara Lauryn.

Le professeur s'exécuta et durant l'heure qui suivit, il apprit beaucoup de choses sur comment les soldats avaient préparé ce grand combat. Il avait entendu que certains s'étaient mariés juste avant, d'autre encore avaient espéré revenir connaître leurs enfant à naître, d'autre encore avaient parlé de leur nouvel amour. Autant de témoignages poignants et de vies brisées, fit monter les larmes à certains. Lorsqu'elles mirent enfin le point final à leur travail, alors que passait un générique remerciant tous les soldats qui avaient témoigné, mais aussi, leurs familles et les fonctionnaires de la mairie pour les avoir autorisé à filmer un cimetière militaire sur l'écran, la plupart de leurs camarades les applaudirent. Ils ne restaient qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours, et le professeur les autorisa donc à partir plus tôt, à condition de ne pas faire de bruit, tandis que la directrice et lui-même complimentèrent les deux filles pour leur travail.

« - Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, mesdemoiselles ! Je m'attendais à n'avoir qu'un dossier à corriger, déclara la directrice, mais votre exposé, plus le film et les différents documents que vous avez ajoutés, font que je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous donner la note maximale dès maintenant. Félicitation à toutes les deux ! Si vous le permettez, je vais vous emprunter votre livret afin de tout lire.

La directrice partit et le professeur leur dit simplement qu'il avait appris beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui.

« - Et croyez-moi, c'est rare qu'un professeur ait une leçon de civilisation par un élève, alors deux… Mes collègues seront sûrement d'accord avec moi. C'était simplement brillant !

La sonnerie retentit, et il les libéra. Comme elles avaient rangé leurs affaires, elles prirent simplement leurs sacs et rejoignirent le cours de mathématique devant lequel les attendait Sierra. Elle leur demanda des nouvelles et les deux filles ne purent se retenir de crier leurs joies.

« - C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai un A ailleurs qu'en art plastique, déclara Lauryn. C'est étrange, et c'est une sensation grisante. J'en veux d'autre !

« - Il est un peu tard pour te réveiller. Les cours se terminent à la fin de la semaine, leur rappela Sierra.

Elles grimacèrent, et s'installèrent à leur place.

Durant la pause de midi, elles furent étonnées de voir les garçons sur le parking. Elles les rejoignirent et leurs donnèrent des nouvelles. Ils décidèrent de fêter ça en allant manger dans le parc d'en face. Elles acceptèrent et furent étonnées d'y retrouver leurs familles, presque complète, puisque Aidan était à la cantine. Fière d'elles, les deux filles racontèrent en détail comment elles avaient vécu le moment, mais perdirent leurs sourires, lorsque Diane prit la parole.

« - Voilà, avec Vaughn et Connie, nous voulions attendre que votre exposé soit passé pour vous le dire, mais nous serons les chaperons à votre bal. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Euh, pas sûr ! Vous n'allez pas avoir les yeux rivés sur nous, demanda Lauryn.

« - On se fera discret, rassure-toi, soupira Connie.

* * *

><p>Les deux dernières semaines passèrent lentement pour les filles. En effet, elles avaient trois épreuves avant d'en avoir fini avec le collège, et lorsqu'elles sortirent de la dernière, elles soufflèrent un bon coup. Les neurones en bouillis, elles rejoignirent le parking. Chacune se fit raccompagner par leur cavalier. Pour sa part, Shane emmena la jeune fille dans le parc, où ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe face au soleil.<p>

« - Alors, ravie d'avoir terminé ?

« - Plus que ravie, tu veux dire ! Je suis libre, enfin, dit-elle avec une voix émue avant de se tourner vers lui. Et toi, ton dernier examen était hier, non ?

« - Comme sur des roulettes. Je connaissais mon sujet sur le bout des doigts, voyons. J'ai eu un bon prof pour réviser.

Elle rit en songeant aux nombres de fois, qu'ils avaient révisé ensemble. Tout en le sachant inaccessible pour elle, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur son torse, alors qu'il prit sa main et qu'il entrelaça leurs doigts.

« - D'après Jason, et Lauryn, tu vas en vacances dans un camp de musique, non ? Tu vas me manquer pendant deux mois, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut acquiescé.

« - Mais libre à toi de venir me voir les week-ends ! Lauryn ne se gêne pas, tu peux me croire.

Elle lui dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, puis inspira un grand coup. Elle songea à l'année qu'elle venait de vivre, et eut l'impression qu'elle avait duré au moins deux ans. Alors qu'au début de l'année, elle n'avait qu'une véritable amie, Jason et sa mère, elle avait, à présent, un cercle un peu plus grand, qui allait s'agrandir lorsque Shane serait avec sa copine. S'en souvenant, elle lui demanda où il en était.

« - Nulle part en fait. Je galère comme un malade ! Je pourrais passer des jours à l'écouter parler de tout, et de rien, simplement pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix, mais en même temps, j'ignore complètement ce qu'elle pense de moi. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être plus qu'un ami pour elle, seulement la minute d'après, elle reprend ses distances, et avec tellement de douceur, que je n'arrive même pas à la maudire pour me filer des insomnies, sourit-il. C'est compliqué une fille, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

« - C'est les mecs qui le sont. Vous êtes bien trop matériels ! C'est vrai, pour que vous soyez heureux, il vous faut une voiture, ou un moyen de locomotion, une fille pendue à votre cou comme une cravate sur un vendeur ambulant, et quelqu'un qui fasse le repas et lave votre linge, parce que vous semblez avoir une malformation génétique, qui vous empêche de faire une machine, rit-elle.

Il se joignit à elle, puis la jeune fille reprit :

« - Ecoute, parle-moi d'elle, je vais essayer de t'aider à y voir plus clair sur ses sentiments, pour toi !

Il se tendit et se demanda comment se sortir de ce pétrin, quand il se souvint qu'elle était amoureuse également. Il décida de retourner la situation à son avantage.

« - Si tu me parlais plutôt du gars dont tu es tombée amoureuse, y a trois mois !

« - Y a rien à dire ! Je suis genre, juste la bonne copine avec qui, il peut rigoler sans se sentir obligé de jouer un rôle pour plaire, mais je ne l'intéresse pas plus que tu ne flashes sur Ashley !

« - Effectivement, je ne flash pas sur elle, mais qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas ça, juste pour tester ta réaction.

« - Parce qu'il m'a dit en face, que je n'étais pas son style ! Je suis trop… sérieuse pour lui, donc j'ai fait mon deuil. Bon ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça ne sert à rien que je me prenne la tête à essayer de lui plaire.

Il sourit intérieurement, songeant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas contre une histoire avec lui, dans ce cas. « Mais je vais devoir m'armer de patience, le temps qu'elle l'oublie, pensa-t-il. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, si en échange, j'ai une chance avec elle, alors je suis prêt à attendre ! » Ils discutèrent encore une heure, puis le ciel s'assombrissant, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Au moment où il se gara devant chez elle, la pluie se mit à tomber. Elle l'invita à entrer, mais sa mère l'appela au même moment. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et s'excusant auprès de la jeune fille, il rentra après lui avoir assuré qu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle. Elle lui sourit et attendit qu'il ait quitté la rue pour entrer. Restée seule, elle monta dans sa chambre, et prit un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle s'imagina en gouvernante pauvre à l'air idiote, et engagée par une riche famille d'aristocrates Britannique* !

Lorsque sa mère revint au soir, elle lui demanda si sa journée avait été bonne.

« - Géniale jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve et que Diane ait besoin de Shane ! Enfin, c'était une journée parfaite, si tu enlèves la pluie, dit-elle en désignant le plafond, et bien sûr, les examens !

Connie sourit, et lui proposa d'aller manger quelque part pour fêter sa liberté. Elle accepta, et une fois que sa mère eut pris une douche, elles partirent à pied. La pluie venait de s'arrêter, et Mitchie inspira de longues bouffées d'air chargées de l'odeur du goudron et de l'herbe humide, qu'elle aimait.

Le bal avait lieu le vendredi soir, et Mitchie crut s'étrangler lorsque Lauryn lui demanda d'être chez elle à quatorze heures, pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Les garçons étaient en répète chez Jason, dont les parents s'étaient absentés pour la journée, leur laissant quartier libre. Elle soupira, prit le sac qui contenait sa robe, ainsi que les accessoires, et son maquillage, puis sortit.

Au même instant, Nate et Shane se garaient devant chez leur ami. Ils saluèrent la jeune fille, et rirent de son air de martyr lorsqu'elle leur dit où elle se rendait. Shane se proposa pour l'emmener, et son meilleur ami annonça qu'il prévenait Jason, avant de lui donner rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure. Deux minutes plus tard, ils roulaient en direction de chez le jeune homme, et il la déposa, puis posa un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit et lui souhaita une bonne après-midi, alors que Sierra arrivait également. Elles se saluèrent en grimaçant, et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Elles croisèrent Vaughn en chemin qui leur fit un signe encourageant avant de filer dans le jardin. Elles montèrent à l'étage et furent surprise de l'ambiance qui y régnait.

« - Euh, Ryn', je sais que le rangement n'est pas ta spécialité, mais aurais-tu oublié de nous prévenir que ta chambre était dans une zone à risque pour catastrophes naturelles, demanda Mitchie pleine d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui lança un foulard à la figure.

« - Vous avez vos robes, chaussures, bijoux et maquillages ?

Elles acquiescèrent et Diane vint les aider à se faire belle. Sierra alla se changer la première. Elles commencèrent ensuite par lui lisser les cheveux, avant de les attacher en une queue haute, qu'elles ondulèrent légèrement, en laissant quelques mèches raides çà et là, puis la maquillèrent. Elle portait une robe violette à la coupe relativement droite, dont la taille n'était que très légèrement marquée. Deux fines bretelles dorées maintenaient le vêtement au col droit style bustier. Elle avait un petit nœud discret au niveau de sa poitrine. La beauté de la robe résidait, dans la légère broderie blanche, qui recouvrait totalement la robe, sans pour autant cacher la couleur de base. Diane lui fit les yeux violets, et ajouta une touche de blanc sur les paupières, quelques fils dorés dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'un peu de gloss. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa fille, alors que Mitchie se changeait. Pour sa part, Sierra ajouta des boucles d'oreilles simples et blanches en forme de gouttes d'eau, ainsi qu'un pendentif rappelant ses boucles.

Lauryn alla enfiler sa tenue, et s'installa face au miroir. Diane décida de lisser simplement la chevelure de sa fille, avant d'appliquer un tatouage sur les cheveux, rappelant les motifs dorés de sa robe. Celle-ci était rose, et se nouait dans le cou par deux lanières or. Elle avait un décolleté prononcé sans être vulgaire pour autant. La jeune fille avait craqué pour sa coupe asymétrique, qui commençait mi-cuisse pour s'arrêter sur le genou de l'autre jambe. Elle était assez près du corps sans pour autant l'être trop. Pour le maquillage, elle lui fit les yeux dorés, et mit un peu de fard à joues pailletés. Elle mit des créoles couleurs or à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'un collier à étages, où quelques perles rose nacrés avaient été ajoutées.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps les garçons répétaient, loin de se douter des efforts que faisaient leurs cavalières pour leur plaire. Ils firent l'impasse sur la pause, à titre exceptionnel, puisque deux d'entre eux devaient aller enfiler un costume pour le soir. Jason se moqua un peu d'eux, avant de leur demander de prendre une photo des couples.<p>

« - Après tout, je veux voir comment elles seront déguisées, pardon habillées !

« - On transmettra, soupirèrent les deux garçons.

« - Non, mais je suis sérieux ! Je veux au moins une photo de Mitchie avant que la fête ne la décoiffe, d'acc ?

Shane acquiesça, en sachant pertinemment que sa mère ne les laisserait pas partir sans être passé devant l'objectif et par couple, s'il vous plait. Ils terminèrent vers dix-huit heures et Nate donna rendez-vous à son meilleur ami, chez lui, vers dix-neuf heures. Celui-ci acquiesça, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une heure pour se préparer. Il arriva chez lui et sourit lorsqu'il entendit les quatre filles chanter le dernier album de T.J Tyler. Il salua son père et monta se préparer. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila une chemise blanche, dont il laissa les trois premiers boutons ouverts, et mit un pantalon de costume noir. Posant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, il se coiffa, et voulut mettre du gel lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle préférait quand il n'avait aucun produit dans ses cheveux. Se parfumant, il descendit rejoindre son père dans le salon où ils entamèrent une partie d'échec, le temps que les filles terminent de se préparer.

* * *

><p>Diane sortit de la chambre et alla enfiler, une robe noire à bretelles, toute simple. Elle mit des pendants à ses oreilles, le cœur que ses enfants lui avaient acheté pour la St Valentin**, et se parfuma. Son mari la remplaça, alors qu'elle tenait compagnie à ses fils. Aidan la complimenta et fixant Shane, elle dit :<p>

« - Et encore, c'est pas moi, la plus belle !

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, et continua de lire son livre, lorsqu'on sonna. Supposant, avec raison, que c'était son meilleur ami, il ouvrit, et sourit lorsqu'il nota qu'ils s'étaient habillés approximativement pareil, hormis que la couleur de la chemise de Nate était noire. Vaughn descendit et complimenta sa femme, alors qu'elle arrangeait, comme toujours, son nœud de cravate, en passant d'un nœud simple à un nœud Windsor en quelques secondes. Comme convenu, Chad vint chercher Sierra et arriva en même temps que Connie. Ils attendirent donc que les jeunes filles descendent. Diane soupira, et cria :

« - Mesdemoiselles, vos cavaliers sont tous là, et commencent à s'impatienter, alors je sais qu'il faut savoir se faire désirer, mais cinq minutes de plus, et ils échangent votre bal contre une soirée bowling !

« - Ah non, j'arrive Nate, deux secondes, on a un problème, mais c'est réglé, d'ici trente secondes !

« - Une minute tout au plus, ajouta Sierra.

« - Allonge jusque cinq, et ça sera bon, rit Mitchie en voyant que plus Lauryn parlait plus le temps d'attente s'allongeait.

Finalement, Sierra descendit la première, et reçut les compliments de tous les garçons, même d'Aidan qui ne la connaissait pas très bien. Puis sa sœur apparut. Nate oublia alors momentanément de garder la bouche close, et son meilleur ami le lui rappela. Se reprenant, il la prit dans ses bras, et lui assura qu'elle était splendide. Celle-ci rougit et le remercia avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut finalement au tour de Mitchie de faire son apparition. Lorsque Shane la vit, il écarquilla les yeux, et la détailla intensément. Elle avait une robe bustier blanche, légèrement évasée à partir des hanches, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Un volent aussi rose que la petite ceinture décorative qu'elle avait sur les hanches, dépassait du bas de la jupe, la grandissant de cinq bons centimètres. Elle avait les paupières blanches, du rose sur les joues, et du gloss de la même couleur sur les lèvres. Deux petits brillants à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'un pendentif similaire au cou. Diane lui avait relevé les cheveux avec plusieurs pinces, avant de friser chaque mèche, et d'en laisser échapper trois pour encadrer son visage. Il finit par observer ses pieds enfermés dans de délicates chaussures, aussi blanches sur sa robe, et eut du mal à déglutir. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda s'il aimait, en tournant légèrement sur elle-même.

« - Je crois que son cerveau vient de sortir par la fenêtre, soupira Lauryn qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de son copain.

Aidan déclara qu'elles étaient toutes aussi belles que sa maman, qui restait la plus belle malgré tout. Ce fut cette remarque qui ramena l'esprit de Shane dans son corps.

« - T'es vraiment… Epoustouflante, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rougit violemment et lui retourna le compliment. Chaque couple prit la pose devant la photographe de la famille, puis Aidan voulut également être sur une photo. Shane le porta, et demanda à Mitchie de poser avec eux.

« - Finalement, on va l'avoir notre petite photo de famille, rit-il.

Elle accepta, et ils en firent une dernière de groupe, avant de les laisser tous partir. La baby-sitter arriva et les parents s'éclipsèrent à leur tour. Durant le trajet en voiture, Shane se concentra exclusivement sur la route, et ouvrit la route aux deux autres voitures. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, il lui demanda deux secondes et prévint Jason qu'il aurait des photos à voir. Il sortit, ensuite, et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle fut touchée de l'attention et ils entrèrent dans la salle louée pour l'occasion. Ayant déjà une photo souvenir, ils refusèrent de poser devant le photographe, et rejoignirent les autres.

Mitchie fut légèrement mal à l'aise, durant plusieurs minutes, puis son cavalier lui proposa de danser. Elle plongea dans une mer chocolat et oublia rapidement le reste du monde. Seulement, il comprit vite le problème dont avait parlé sa sœur, puisque les chaussures de la jeune fille semblaient être trop grandes. Lui faisant remarquer en souriant, elle dit :

« - C'est juste la gauche en réalité. Pourtant dans le magasin, elle m'allait, je peux te l'assurer.

« - Mais je te crois princesse, souffla-t-il. Et puis si ta tenue était parfaite, je serais cru dans un rêve, au moins là, tu vois, ça me rassure. Je suis bien dans la réalité. Autrement, j'aurais été incapable d'aller chercher un détail pareil.

« - Te moque pas, ce n'est pas pratique !

Il sourit puis lui promit une danse pieds nu dans son jardin si elle réussissait à oublier sa chaussure pour la soirée.

« - Tu me prends par les sentiments là, c'est injuste !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lorsqu'une musique rythmée envahit la pièce, il lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir.

« - Tu rigoles, j'espère ! J'adore cette chanson !

« - Et tu n'as pas peur de perdre ta chaussure en dansant dessus ?

« - Non, regarde !

Sur ces mots, elle enleva les dites chaussures, qu'elle cacha sous leur table et commença à danser. Le jeune homme la rejoignit sur la piste en guettant la table. « Heureusement qu'elles sont recouvertes de nappes blanches qui tombent au sol, pensa-t-il ».

Durant une heure et demie, ils ne dansèrent que tous les deux, puis Nate proposa à Sierra de danser.

* * *

><p>Chad invita ensuite Mitchie et Lauryn dansa avec son frère.<p>

« - Alors petite sœur, tu t'amuses ?

« - Comme une folle ! Merci d'avoir accepté que Nate soit mon cavalier !

« - Si j'avais refusé, je ne serais pas là non plus, puisque Jason a décidé de défendre ton couple !

« - Je sais, mais merci quand même ! Et merci pour la danse, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il lui sourit puis dansa avec Sierra, tandis que Nate était avec sa cavalière.

* * *

><p>« - Dis-moi, y a une question que je me pose, demanda Mitchie. Il y avait quoi dans le mot que je t'ai donné, l'autre fois ?<p>

« - Elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour boire un verre, dans un endroit que Shane déteste, répondit-il en riant. On se voyait tous les mercredis, mais chut, c'est top secret…

« - J'emporterais votre secret dans la tombe, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Lauryn. N'empêche j'aimerais avoir son courage !

« - Pour inviter Shane à boire un verre quelque part, ou pour lui dire qu'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

« - Sachant qu'on a déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous secrets, je penche pour la seconde solution, mais comment sais-tu que… C'est Jason qui a parlé ?

« - Non, tes regards suffisent.

« - Faut croire que non, puisqu'il s'en est pas aperçu, ou alors il ne ressent rien pour moi ! Mais attends, depuis quand t'es au courant ?

« - Tu te souviens du jour où Jason nous a demandé de te dire ce qu'on pensait de toi physiquement ?

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir avant de calculer que c'était quasiment depuis le début. Elle lui demanda s'ils avaient beaucoup rit sur son dos, et il lui assura que non.

« - On en parle juste quand Shane n'est pas là ! On ne touche pas à la sœur de Jason, comme ça, voyons ! Tu n'as peut-être pas de longues moustaches, mais t'es quand même intouchable, et je plains la personne qui te fera du mal, parce qu'étant tous les deux, hyper protecteurs…

Il ne put aller plus loin. La chanson venait de se terminer, et Shane demanda à danser, de nouveau, avec sa cavalière, ce que lui accorda Nate après avoir échangé un clin d'œil avec la dite cavalière. Etant curieux, le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'il signifiait, et elle crut bon d'édulcorer l'histoire.

« - C'est rien, il était juste en train de me dire à quel point tu étais protecteur, envers les gamines de mon âge.

« - Qui te dit que je te considère comme une gamine, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« - Toi ! Tu me l'as dit, l'autre fois ! Je ne suis qu'une gamine, et d'ailleurs, tu te demandais comment Tamara pouvait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, sourit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant probablement à se souvenir de cette conversation, sans grand succès. A bout de patience, et parce que danser avec la fille qui lui plaisait lui importait plus que de se souvenir de ce genre de phrase idiote, il oublia l'affaire, en se promettant d'y réfléchir à la prochaine insomnie qu'elle allait lui déclencher.

Une autre heure passa, et ils s'installèrent à une table de six. Ils ne discutaient pas depuis cinq minutes, qu'une voix désagréablement mielleuse vint les interrompre.

« - Salut Shane ! Tu danses ?

« - Seulement avec ma cavalière Ashley ! Bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, il prit la main de Mitchie et l'embrassa, avant d'écouter son meilleur ami. La jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux croisés, et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son cavalier, rechercher les siens. Elle discuta avec Lauryn, puisque Chad proposa, à Sierra de danser lorsqu'un slow débuta. Dix minutes plus tard, Lauryn et Nate retournaient danser, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis il lui demanda si elle s'amusait. Malheureusement la musique étant forte, elle n'entendit rien, et il se pencha à son oreille, où il réitéra sa question. Plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille, elle répondit :

« - C'est au-delà de mes espérances, assura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et embrassa sa joue, avant de s'écarter doucement. Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait depuis longtemps, lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que la voix d'Ashley raisonna.

« - Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Ce soir, en plus d'élire un roi et une reine du bal comme dans les lycées, j'ai l'honneur de remettre personnellement, aux meilleurs élèves du collège, des Récompenses. J'appelle donc Sierra Liù Mei, qui est notre meilleure élève de science.

Mitchie applaudit énergiquement son amie, qui prit son ruban avant de redescendre. Enfilant ses chaussures, la jeune fille proposa de rejoindre tous les autres. Il accéda à sa demande, et applaudirent le meilleur élèves de math, puis le meilleur athlète, ainsi de suite durant cinq minutes.

« - Enfin, dernière récompense, avant le vote du roi et de la reine, j'appelle la lauréate du cours de civilisation, qui nous a fait un brillant exposé sur le jour du Débarquement en Normandie, aidé par Lauryn, mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès !

La jeune fille se retrouva figée, et ses amis durent la pousser pour qu'elle avance. Elle monta chercher son petit ruban et s'apprêta à redescendre lorsqu'elle nota, en même temps que les personnes les plus proches, que le mot « Civilisation » avait été remplacé par « Cuisinière. » La nouvelle fit le tour de la salle en moins de dix secondes, et loin de s'énerver, Mitchie prit la parole.

« - Euh… Merci Ashley, pour ce ruban qui vante la réputation de ma mère, même si elle n'est plus à faire. Tu sais, j'avais peur de quitter ce collège sans t'avoir vu au moins une fois intelligente. C'est chose faite, à présent ! Comme quoi, tout arrive !

Elle rejoignit ses amis qui l'applaudirent chaleureusement. La jeune rouquine se retrouva quelques secondes muettes, puis se reprit.

« - Ravie d'avoir embellit ta journée Mitchie, dit-elle hypocritement.

« - Il faudrait que tu fasses preuve de plus de recherches pour l'embellir, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille.

« - Bien, et à présent le moment que vous attendez tous ! L'élection du Roi et de la Reine ! La directrice a imposé de choisir un couple obligatoirement, et c'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je prie de venir me rejoindre, commença-t-elle avant d'ouvrir tranquillement l'enveloppe, Nate Davis et… Moi ?

Les applaudissements qui venaient de commencer s'arrêtèrent à l'entente du choix de la Reine et la directrice la rejoignit, afin de vérifier. De son côté, Mitchie observait le visage surpris de la rouquine.

« - Y a pas à dire, elle a un talent inné pour le théâtre, celle-là !

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça, demanda Shane.

« - Observe le silence de la salle ! Si tout le monde a bien voté pour Nate, les applaudissements se sont tus quand elle a sortit son « moi ? » interrogatif ! Et maintenant, il y a un tel silence, qu'on entendrait un microbe se gratter le dos, sourit-elle.

Quelques personnes autour d'elle rirent, puis tout le monde vit arriver Chad et Sierra. La jeune fille s'approcha du micro.

« - Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances Ashley ?

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui aies compté les bulletins, je ne fais que lire les résultats, déclara-t-elle.

« - Chad, appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt celui-ci ouvrit un sac poubelle, qu'il vida devant la rouquine. Celle-ci blanchit en voyant les bulletins de vote, qu'elle avait remplacé.

« - Tu veux qu'on recompte ou tu seras le faire toute seule, demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Que ceux qui ont voté pour que Nate Davis et Lauryn Gray soient notre Roi et notre Reine, disent « OUI » !

Aussitôt, tous les élèves ou presque hurlèrent cette réponse, et sous les applaudissements de la salle, les deux concernés s'avancèrent. La directrice les coiffa des traditionnelles couronnes en plastiques, puis la fête reprit alors qu'Ashley venait de perdre son rôle de présidente des élèves. La jeune chinoise revint vers sa table, et observa en silence Nate et Lauryn danser sous les regards de tous. A la fin slow, ils revinrent s'asseoir avec eux, et la reine demanda :

« - Comme as-tu su Sierra ?

« - Hey ! Y a pas que Mitchie qui est observatrice, se défendit-elle. Bon j'avoue, je suis allée aux toilettes tout à l'heure, et Sandy et elles se cachaient pour aller jeter le sac. Avec Chad, on a attendu que la voie soit libre, on a ouvert le sac, et comprit toute l'histoire. Le seul truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, elle a mis Nate sur les papiers et non pas Shane ?

« - Elle sait très bien que j'aurais refusé la danse, décréta le garçon.

« - Et que je lui aurais chauffé l'autre joue, comme dans les vestiaires, rit Mitchie.

« - Jalouse, demanda-t-il sous les regards lassés de leurs amis qui s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser ce moment.

« - Exclusive, nuance ! Et puisque, je ne peux pas… Que je ne peux pas… Que je ne peux pas la supporter, alors je refuse que tu danses avec elle ! Ou alors, après, t'es obligé de brûler tes vêtements et de laver à la javel chaque zone qu'elle aura touché !

« - Rien que ça, rit-il.

« - Bah, je t'aurais bien dit de te passer à la chaux, mais je me sentirais coupable si tu revenais aussi bronzé qu'un enfant qui vient de naître. Donc oui, dans un premier temps, rien que ça ! Bien sûr, je ne t'aurais pas approché pendant deux semaines, le temps d'être sûre que je ne risque rien, et je…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et commença à s'approcher d'elle, lorsque quelqu'un toussa près d'eux. S'éloignant rapidement, ils firent face à un jeune homme.

« - Salut Zac, tu veux quelque chose, demanda la jeune fille reconnaissant son voisin d'espagnol.

« - Bah, si ton cavalier n'y voit aucun inconvénients, j'aurais voulu danser avec toi.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shane qui, voyant sa mère lui faire un signe accepta, avant de murmurer :

« - Fais gaffe ! Pour ma part, je suis jaloux, possessif, et exclusif !

« - Quel trio de défauts, rit-elle.

Elle alla danser avec son camarade tandis qu'il rejoignait sa mère.

« - A la prochaine danse rapproche-toi, avec Mitchie de Nate et ta sœur ! J'aimerais avoir une photo de vous quatre en trains de danser !

Il promit d'essayer, puis lorsque la chanson se termina, prit la jeune fille contre lui, et l'emmena danser. Comme prévu, ils se rapprochèrent du couple phare, et sans savoir qu'elles étaient photographiées, Mitchie se pencha vers Lauryn.

« - Dis-moi Ryn', c'est pas toi qui m'a dit que si, tu pouvais venir avec Nate à ce bal, alors tu refuserais ta couronne de reine, le cas échéant ?

« - Si ! Mais dis-moi, tu sais que ta mère m'a appris à cuisiner comme une pro donc…

« - C'est toi qui mérite de titre de l'élève la plus douée en cuisine, termina malicieusement la brunette.

Sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis, elles échangèrent couronne contre ruban, et rirent avant de se faire un câlin. Elles dansèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, puis reprirent leurs « titres » sous les rires de leurs cavaliers.

« - Non mais je suis meilleure cuisinière que toi, s'indigna Mitchie en souriant.

« - Et je fais une Reine de bal bien plus crédible qu'une simple cuisinière au rabais !

La brunette fit mine d'être choquée, avant de rire de bons cœurs. S'éloignant doucement d'eux, il observa sa mère et celle-ci leva le pouce en l'air. Se penchant vers sa cavalière, Shane lui murmura :

« - Dis-moi, je t'avais bien promis une danse, pied nus dans l'herbe, non ?

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle, et j'attends toujours que tu me l'offres !

Lui souriant, il lui prit la main et rejoignit les parents.

« - On rentre, on sera chez mes parents Connie ! Je la ramène à quelle heure ?

« - Je passerais la chercher, assura-t-elle, bonne soirée ma chérie !

« - Merci maman, toi aussi !

Ils sortirent de la salle, et rejoignirent la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte tout aussi galamment, et s'assura qu'elle était bien assise et attachée avant de démarrer. Vu l'heure tardive, peu de voiture se trouvait sur la route, ce qui leur permit d'arriver en moins de dix minutes. Ils se garèrent et sans entrer dans la maison, allèrent au jardin. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et il fit de même, avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la prit avec un léger sourire et ils dansèrent tendrement enlacés durant de longues minutes. La baby-sitter vint les déranger au bout de trois quarts d'heures, leurs demandant si sa présence était encore obligatoire. Mitchie lui assura qu'ils prenaient le relais. Tandis que le jeune homme la paya, elle entra pour vérifier s'il dormait. Lorsqu'elle le vit serrer sa peluche contre lui, elle sourit et s'appuya contre la porte pour l'observer.

« - T'as vu, il est beau notre fils, chuchota son cavalier qui venait de la rejoindre.

« - C'est le plus beau, dit-elle. Tu sais, l'autre fois je songeais que, vu comme tu t'occupes de ton frère, enfin surtout le jour de mon retour chez moi, je suis certaine que tu ferais un père formidable. Et celle qui portera tes enfants, si t'en veux, aura vraiment une chance incroyable ! Bien sûr, faudra que tu t'organises, entre tes clips vidéo avec Nate et Jay, vos tournées, et la promo de vos albums, pour pouvoir voir ta famille mais, hormis ce point de détail, tu seras génial dans le rôle de chef de famille.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre lui, avant d'embrasser sa joue. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour le regarder elle crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son visage. Malheureusement le téléphone sonna au même instant.

* * *

><p>* : <span>Derrière le masque<span>, livre de Louisa May Alcott

** : En Amérique, la Saint-Valentin est considéré comme une fête de la famille, où tous les membres s'offrent des cadeaux, ou des cartes, pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment. (Et pour une fois, je préfère l'idée Américaine)

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Demain, j'attaque l'épilogue. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré le bal !

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Epilogue

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous et bienvenue sur le dernier post de cette fic puisque ce chapitre est l'épilogue. Et avant qu'on me demande, non, il n'y aura pas bisous pisque cette histoire est centrée sur l'amitié Shane-Mitchie. Faudra attendre la suite, pour espérer les voir s'embrasser. Plus d'infos en fin de chapitre. Un très grand merci à **amy_chan**, **nouna**, **aurore scott1** et **Crazy** **Kotori** pour leurs reviews.

**NDchris87 :** Un merci tout spécial à _Vicky-1864_ pour son PS tout gentil sur le chap9… c un plaisir de te rendre la lecture agréable. Sache que je m'amuse bcp à le faire ) Xox

_Crazy Kotori_ merci pour ton pti message ;=)

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient, comme on s'en doute, puisque je ne suis pas Américaine, alors bon, travailler avec Disney, c'est mort (surtout que je parle pas Américain mdr) Tout appartient à cette formidable entreprise qu'est Disney ! Je ne touche pas un centime, pour écrire sur cet univers, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers le temps d'une fic, en deux parties !

Et bien évidemment, un très grand merci à **chris87** pour avoir pris el temps de corriger cet épilogue malgré son emploi du temps. _Muchas besos señora_. (Ce doit être correct lol) (merci _Crazy Kotori_)

**Anniversaire !**

**D**epuis la fin du bal, Mitchie se sentait légèrement délaissée. Jason passait son temps avec sa copine, qu'il ne verrait pas durant deux mois, Lauryn avec Nate, et même Sierra la délaissait légèrement pour rester avec Chad. Aussi, lorsque Shane l'appela pour lui proposer de passer la soirée avec lui, elle accepta sans hésiter. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne lui propose de passer à la maison, car Aidan voulait parler avec elle. Soupirant, elle leurs dit d'attendre et demanda l'autorisation à sa mère. Connaissant mieux la famille, Connie n'y opposa aucune résistance et voulut parler à Shane. Anxieuse, la jeune fille lui passa le téléphone, et soupira lorsque sa mère lui demanda de ne pas écouter la conversation. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et termina de ranger ses cours. Observant son ruban, elle sourit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa mère avait enlevé le « cuisinière » pour broder la matière où sa fille brillait. Elle le prit, et le rangea dans sa boite à souvenir, ainsi que les photos prisent lors du bal, hormis deux. La première que Diane avait prit de Shane et elle, qui était sur son bureau, et celle de leurs « famille » qui trônait sur son chevet.

« - Voilà ! Au fait, Lauryn t'invite à passer la nuit là-bas, donc prends des affaires de rechanges, la prévint sa mère en lui rendant son portable.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et reprit son activité, avant de faire rapidement son sac. Une fois sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle s'allongea en travers de son lit, et contempla la photo où Aidan était avec eux. Soupirant, elle caressa du bout du doigt, le visage de Shane. Etant dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'on sonna en bas, et écouta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit courir dans l'escalier avant qu'on ne frappe doucement. Posant le cadre à côté d'elle, Mitchie s'assit.

« - Entre Aidan, rit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et il lui sauta dans les bras en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue. Il commença à lui raconter sa journée et comment, grâce à lui bien sûr, elle dormait à la maison. C'est à ce moment-là que Shane frappa doucement sur le panneau de bois. La jeune fille lui sourit et il vint lui faire la bise. Il eut un léger sourire en notant l'objet qui n'était plus à sa place. Il le rangea, et lui proposa d'y aller. Elle accepta et prit son sac d'une main, celle d'Aidan dans l'autre, avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle l'embrassa et celle-ci lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée, en échangeant un clin d'œil avec le jeune homme. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, elle déclara :

« - Dis-moi, il se passe un truc que je devrais savoir entre ma mère et toi?

« - Non, dit-il en souriant. J'apprécie Connie c'est tout ! Et puis, grâce à elle en partie, maman a changé, ainsi que Lauryn donc…

« - Mouais, d'où les clins d'œil, dit-elle un brin boudeuse.

Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour le reste du trajet, sous les rires du conducteur. Alors qu'il se garait, il la retint par le bras, et demanda à son frère de les attendre dans le salon. Celui-ci commença par refuser mais Shane insista en précisant qu'il devait parler à Mitchie, et qu'ils le rejoindraient sous peu. La mine triste, il sortit de la voiture, et entra dans la maison. Se tournant vers lui, la mine renfrognée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ?

« - Pas du tout, s'indigna-t-elle. C'est juste que vous sembliez si proche que je m'en voudrais de vous déranger !

« - Mais, rit-il, qu'est-ce tu t'imagines ?

« - Je ne fais qu'observer ! Vous avez vos petits secrets, et quand j'arrive, vous vous taisez alors je…

« - Tu sauras tout ce soir, je te le promets ! Allez viens, sinon mon frère va pleurer.

Il sortit de la voiture, et elle fit de même, toujours contrariée. Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant d'ouvrir la porte. Aidan les rejoignit et elle retrouva le sourire. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de les observer jouer à la guerre. Diane les rejoignit et salua la jeune fille, puis lui dit que Lauryn l'attendait à l'étage. Elle embrassa la tête du garçon, se leva, et croisa le regard de Shane. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui demanda :

« - Un problème ?

« - Non ! Tu te souviens, lorsqu'on est revenu de ton bal, tu m'as dit que je ferais un père formidable, dit-il en montant à l'étage avec elle.

« - Oui, je m'en souviens même très bien, on regardait ton frère dormir, dit-elle.

« - Et bien, je te retourne le compliment. Tu feras une mère géniale et celui avec qui, tu fonderas ta famille aura beaucoup de chance. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à jongler entre ta vie professionnelle, et personnelle, en t'investissant à fond dans chacune, et en donnant autant d'amour à ton mari qu'à tes enfants !

Elle rougit légèrement, et le remercia avant de frapper à la chambre de son amie, tandis qu'il entrait dans la sienne. Peu de temps après, elle l'entendit jouer, et sourit alors qu'elle aidait la jeune fille à installer son lit de fortune.

« - En fait, je me demande pourquoi on le fait, selon maman il y a quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de chance que tu passes la nuit avec mon frère, comme quand tu vivais ici !

« - Peut-être parce qu'il y a une chance sur dix que je dorme dans ta chambre, rit-elle en songeant qu'elle aimerait mieux dormir contre lui.

Elles restèrent à discuter durant deux heures, puis Nate arriva. Comme il l'emmenait se balader, il proposa à Mitchie de les rejoindre, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle les suivit quand même au rez-de-chaussée et demanda à Aidan s'il voulait aller jouer au jardin. Celui-ci accepta aussitôt, et ils allèrent faire de la balançoire, et restèrent une longue heure à rire, en se racontant des blagues. Ils enchaînèrent sur le jeu des questions, sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés.

* * *

><p>Shane joua une demi-heure en écoutant, sans y porter une réelle attention, la conversation des jeunes filles, puis on sonna à la porte. Son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu qu'ils comptaient aller faire un tour dans la ville avant leur départ pour Camp Rock, et lui avait déjà proposé de les rejoindre. Seulement, ayant d'autres projets, comme faire ses valises, il avait refusé, et il sourit lorsque Mitchie les laissa en couple. Il n'entendit pas la suite, puisqu'ils descendaient mais la vit rapidement avec Aidan se diriger là où tout avait changé pour lui. Posant sa guitare, il mit de la musique et les observa rire et discuter ensemble. « Aucun doute, elle fera une mère fabuleuse, sourit-il. Bon, je ferais mieux de me préparer ! » Il ne bougea pas pour autant de devant sa fenêtre, durant l'heure suivante. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison qu'il se prépara. Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures à présent.<p>

* * *

><p>Mitchie venait de rentrer quand Diane lui tomba dessus.<p>

« - Ta robe t'attend sur le lit de Lauryn.

« - Quelle robe ? J'ai rien demandé !

« - Oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas te laisser sortir comme ça. Donc, elle te prête la robe qui est sur son lit !

Haussant les épaules, elle monta et alla voir ce que lui avait encore réservé sa nouvelle amie. La tenue est simple, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une robe noire, qui lui arriverait approximativement sur le genou. Elle la regarda durant de longues minutes. La jeune fille finit par la prendre par les bretelles et la plaça devant elle, en grimaçant.

« - Y a pas moyen, décida-t-elle.

« - Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait bien, déclara une voix depuis la porte.

La robe toujours contre elle, Mitchie se retourna pour faire face à Shane. Prenant conscience de ses gestes, elle la reposa sur le lit.

« - Désolée, mais non !

Sur ces mots, elle le regarda et changea d'avis. Il avait mit un jeans comme il en avait l'habitude mais blanc, et une chemise noire. « Je vais faire tache à côté de lui, songea-t-elle en notant sa propre tenue. » Elle avait enfilé un baggy noir, avec un tee-shirt vert, trop large, qu'elle avait noué sur sa taille, et une paire de basket.

« - Je sens que je vais regretter ma question, mais on va où ce soir ?

« - Surprise, mais promis pas à une fête, rit-il.

Elle soupira et finit par prendre la tenue avant d'aller l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle l'eut passé, elle mit un peu de mascara, un trait de crayon, un peu de gloss, puis sortit. Il la complimenta, et elle prit la veste qu'il lui tendit, alors qu'il souriait. Ils descendirent au salon vers dix-neuf heures, et Diane les complimenta.

« - T'es aussi belle que maman, la dernière fois, décréta l'enfant.

Tout le monde sourit, et Shane les prévint qu'ils reviendraient avant minuit. Sans trop parler, ils montèrent dans la voiture, et il roula jusqu'à un petit restaurant sympa. Elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, et il crut bon de se justifier.

« - Mon anniversaire est dans dix jours, mais je serais plus à Fresno, donc j'ai décidé de le fêter avec toi ce soir. Ma famille me rejoindra au camp de mon oncle pour l'évènement.

« - Mais tu aurais du me prévenir, je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir.

Elle commença à s'en vouloir mais il la rassura. Si elle acceptait de passer la soirée avec lui, alors ça serait suffisant. Elle hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, puis choisirent une table. Ils s'installèrent en discutant tranquillement, puis ils commandèrent la recette du chef. Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'ayant songé à lire le menu. Lorsque leurs plats arrivèrent, elle retint une grimace. Elle n'était pas un fan du poisson, sous toutes ses formes, mais décida de se forcer pour l'occasion.

« - Shane ? Salut, comment tu vas ?

« - Ashley, soupira-t-il mécontent.

« - Torrès, dit-elle en remarquant la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle est tellement quelconque !

« - Tellement quelconque, qu'en moins d'un mois, elle t'a remplacé auprès de ma sœur ? Si Mitchie est quelconque, dis-toi que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, d'acc ?

La rouquine grimaça, puis s'éloigna la tête haute sous les rires des deux jeunes.

« - Merci de m'avoir défendue.

« - De rien ! Pour être franc, je n'avais pas envie de te voir t'énerver. Tu ne te calmes pas facilement, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous gâche la soirée, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour, et ils reprirent leur conversation, sur le futur de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore, puisqu'elle hésitait entre faire carrière en temps que professeur de civilisation, historienne, ou alors faire de la musique.

« - Tout dépendra de ce qui aura le plus d'attrait. Je verrais bien !

« - Si je me permets une remarque, tu vas m'en vouloir ?

« - Tout dépendra de la dite remarque.

« - A mon avis, quoique tu choisisses, il va falloir mettre tes affreuses salopettes au placard, rit-il.

Elle l'imita en arguant qu'elle allait devoir faire de la place dans son armoire, puisque Lauryn s'amusait à lui acheter des fringues dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent tranquillement, et elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire.

« - C'est ton anniversaire après tout, alors choisi, je serai d'accord ! Même si tu décides d'aller faire la fête.

« - Très drôle ! Pour que tu t'ennuies ? Pas question, rit-il. Non, par contre y a un film qui paraît pas mal, au ciné ! Et dans tes goûts, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Qu'on en regarde un dans TES goûts !

« - Non, mais ce film fait parti de ceux que je veux voir. C'est le style que j'aime en tout cas, mais il ressemble aussi un peu à ceux que t'aime ! Intéressée ?

« - Je n'attends que toi, sourit-elle.

Ils y allèrent et durant la séance, il lui prit la main. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, il avoua avoir adoré le long-métrage, et lui demanda son avis.

« - Bof ! C'est un thème un peu réchauffé, et puis l'action tarde à venir. Tout en longueur, bref, je ne le regarderais pas une seconde fois, mais si tu as aimé, c'est ce qui compte, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de dire :

« - Ce que j'ai surtout aimé c'est le voir avec toi…

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Roman et Oliver les virent.

« - Hey salut vous deux, déclara le premier.

« - Ah bah, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'agir, soupira Oliver. Et bien, _bonne_ soirée, dit-il dans un regard lourd de sens.

Les garçons partirent, et elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Comment ça, tu l'as empêché d'agir ?

« - Et bien, disons qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à faire boire les filles pour mieux les mettre dans son lit, dit-il en rejoignant sa voiture.

Elle acquiesça simplement, et lâcha sa main, pour monter, et lui demanda où ils allaient à présent. Notant qu'il était vingt-trois heures passé, il soupira et la prévint qu'ils devaient rentrer. Elle fit la grimace mais se cala dans le fauteuil.

« - C'est dommage, j'aurais préféré que cette soirée continue un peu, avoua-t-elle.

Comme il n'avait pas encore démarré, il se tourna vers elle, en admettant que c'était aussi son cas, lui proposa :

« - On peut toujours essayer de retarder d'une heure, si on prévient, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et il appela Diane. Celle-ci sourit et lui dit que du moment qu'il prenait soin de Mitchie et qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruits quand ils rentreraient, ils étaient libres. Il la remercia puis lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Ils décidèrent d'aller se balader à pied, et marchèrent droit devant eux. Il chercha machinalement sa main, qu'il prit, et elle retint un sourire. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, elle aimait ses moments où il se comportait comme s'ils étaient ensembles. Durant une heure, ils se baladèrent sans faire vraiment attention d'où ils allaient.

« - Tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment chaque seconde de cette soirée Shane, mais il faut absolument que je t'avoue un truc !

« - Quoi donc, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Les chaussures que ta sœur m'a prêté sont en train de me détruire les orteils !

Elle accompagna cette phrase d'une grimace de souffrance, et il lui proposa de rentrer. Elle s'arrêta, puis refusa.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée.

Lâchant sa main, elle enleva ses chaussures et lui proposa de continuer.

« - Trop dangereux_ mi __pequeña__ princesa_ ! On rentre, fin de la discussion ! Je ne vais pas te laisser marcher pieds nus dehors. Dans mon jardin, ça me dérange pas, je sais qu'aucun chiens n'est passé, ni personne n'a craché ou fumé, mais là… Non.

« - Alors tu vas m'en vouloir, parce que j'ai pas le choix ! Mes pieds ne vont pas vouloir retourner là-dedans, dit-elle en montrant ses chaussures.

Il secoua la tête, et tout en riant, il lui proposa de monter sur son dos. Elle posa les chaussures au sol, et les remit en grimaçant, réellement.

« - Non c'est bon, ça va aller, dit-elle en se retenant de crier.

« - T'es vraiment nulle pour mentir. Allez monte, je ne vais pas te laisser marcher deux kilomètres comme ça !

« - Non, ajouta-t-elle butée.

Haussant les épaules, il lui reprit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. Seulement au bout de dix mètres, elle lui serra la main, et il s'arrêta.

« - Bon t'as assez joué la fille courageuse ! Sois lâche et laisse-moi te porter jusqu'à ma voiture, dit-il.

Elle refusa, arguant qu'elle ignorait de quoi il parlait, et commença à marcher, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue de douleur. Soupirant, il la rejoignit et sans la laisser comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la prit dans ses bras.

« - Lâche-moi, on est ridicule, rit-elle.

« - Le ridicule n'a jamais tué, sourit-il. Par contre, je vais te laisser enlever tes chaussures parce que tu souffres pour rien là.

Elle abdiqua et obéit. La prenant sur son dos, il lui demanda si elle était bien installée et commença à marcher, quand elle lui demanda à l'oreille :

« - Rassure-moi, on a pas réellement parcouru deux kilomètres ?

« - Si, mais vu qu'on tourne un peu en rond depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne compte pas vraiment !

Elle sourit et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut le véhicule.

« - T'es pas obligée de me souffler dans les cheveux, tu sais ?

Souriant, elle souffla juste pour l'ennuyer, et il lui promit de se venger rapidement. Elle rit en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas peur, puis il la déposa au sol avant d'ouvrir la voiture. Elle monta et il l'imita rapidement en voyant Tamara arriver vers lui, et souffla un « filons ! » Il démarra sans plus attendre, et partit rapidement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ils notèrent que la lumière du salon était encore allumée et entrèrent dans la maison.

« - C'est nous, dit-il.

« - Bonne soirée, demanda son père.

« - Parfaite ! Ashley nous a ennuyé pendant le repas, Mitchie a détesté le film, on a croisé certaines connaissances dont je me serais passé, et mademoiselle ayant mis des chaussures ravissantes mais pas pratique pour marcher, a eu mal aux pieds en pleine balade, rit le jeune homme.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter. Elle entra dans la chambre noire et prit son pyjama, pour se changer. Elle l'enfila, se démaquilla, puis voulut aller se coucher, quand elle se souvint d'un détail. Sortant précautionneusement de la chambre, elle retourna en bas, mais Diane lui dit que Shane était dans sa chambre. Acquiesçant elle monta, et frappa doucement à la porte. Il lui dit d'entrer, et elle s'exécuta en notant qu'il était dans sa salle de bain. Le jeune homme sortit et fut étonné de la voir.

« - Pas encore couchée, se moqua-t-il. Pourtant t'es partie vite !

« - Je… Oui désolée ! Je ne dérange pas longtemps, c'est…

« - Tu me déranges jamais voyons, dit-il en montant sur son lit.

« - C'est gentil ! Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en avance, et… Merci pour la soirée. Quoique tu puisses en dire, elle était parfaite.

« - Approche !

Elle obtempéra et dès qu'elle fut près du lit, il lui tendit la main. La prenant, elle s'assit face à lui.

« - Tout d'abord, merci pour cet anniversaire, et je t'assure que malgré ce que j'ai dit en bas, je l'ai trouvé parfaite et ce, grâce à ta présence ! Merci d'être venue !

Elle ne dit rien mais se pencha pour lui faire la bise. La prenant de vitesse, il se pencha vers elle, et déposant sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille lui donna le baiser dont il rêvait. D'abord surprise, elle finit par y répondre, et s'approcha de lui.

« - Oupss ! Désolée bonne nuit, déclara Lauryn en refermant la porte alors qu'ils s'écartaient surpris.

Elle toussa pour reprendre contenance, et commença à se lever seulement, il la retint en lui prenant la main. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Reste ! Comme avant, dit-il.

« - Je… C'est plus vraiment pareil ! Et puis, tu accepterais que Lauryn dorme avec Nate ?

« - S'ils avaient eu la même relation que nous ? Oui, mentit-il sachant qu'il ne voulait pas être au courant de ce genre de chose. Et puis, dis-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble alors que je t'aime ! C'est au moins la dixième fois, sauf que je sais maintenant que c'est partagé.

Elle rougit violemment, mais finit par accepter, en lui demandant si ses parents n'allaient pas dire quelque chose, le lendemain.

« - Que veux-tu qu'ils disent ? Au pire ma mère aura le mauvais goût de nous demander d'attendre avant de lui faire un petit-fils, rit-il. T'inquiète pas, je descendrais en éclaireur, et je leurs demanderais d'attendre que je sois seul pour me chambrer !

Sur ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle s'y blottit en souriant. Dans le silence de la pièce, elle entendit son cœur et lui demanda pourquoi il battait à cette vitesse.

« - Parce que t'es près de moi, chuchota-t-il.

Il se tut quelques secondes puis, reprit la parole :

« - Tu sais Mitchie ! Cette année, mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est… C'est toi, et cette belle histoire qui commence, avoua-t-il.

Se relevant légèrement, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« - Alors bon anniversaire !

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà, comme les trois petites lettres en majuscules l'indiquent, c'est la fin de cette fic ! Mais comme je l'ai dis dans le disclaimer, (je crois, au pire c'est dans le résumé ou dans une note… Bref, quelque part lol), c'est juste la fin de la <span>première<span> partie ! La seconde, comme on s'en doute, est basée sur l'idée du film ! A savoir, à Camp Rock ! Je ne devrais pas reprendre grand-chose de l'idée de Disney, en toute logique, mais j'espère que vous serez tous là, pour la suite ! Suite qui est dédiée à **chris87**, je le rappelle ! (D'ailleurs mademoiselle, un million de merci en avance et ça, _It's just so you blush_ ! (« C'est juste pour que tu rougisses », au cas zoù si c'est mal traduit (S'il y a des fautes, tu iras te plaindre au traducteur d'internet mdr)) (**NdChris** : Nickel le traducteur a juste pour une fois^^)

Miss Tagada (L)

PS : La suite de cette story arrivera prochainement sous le titre de « **Un été pour se** **retrouver** ». J'espère vous voir au rendez-vous en début de semaine. Bon week-end à tous.


End file.
